


After The Dust

by hihiletmego



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt/Comfort, Past Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 79,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihiletmego/pseuds/hihiletmego
Summary: After Civil War, the Accords are nowhere near finished, mistakes are reversed and feelings are discussed. The Avengers find themselves as fugitives hiding in Wakanda, where Natasha finds herself unlocking her past, and Steve only wants to help.





	1. One | Back Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the post Civil War AU divergence I would have preferred instead of what led to Infinity War. That period still left a lot of unsatisfied feelings for me, and so I'm returning back to it. I've always thought that the dynamic between Steve and Natasha was one of the MCU's most interesting relationships, so I would love to explore that here. Love for comments and feedbacks, if you enjoyed it!

“She’s just a child.”

 

Right in the aftermath of the accords, after all the childish fights in the airport, the tower, and all around the world, they were left with nothing. Broken relationships and a flicker of mistrust from everyone, killing something they had since New York. Friendship. Trust. He wasn’t quite sure anymore.

 

Steve Rogers shook his head, looking back up at Tony Stark, who was folding his arms, staring him down. They weren’t killing each other, so always a plus.

 

“And so is the boy.” Stark retorted back. He must have meant the spider kid; apparently he was only a little bruised from the airport fight, but that itself was already too much for a teen still in school.

 

He hadn’t expected a call so quickly. The simple flip phone was also an inside joke: when Nat decided it would be funny to teach him the basics on a flip phone just to annoy Stark. It worked; Tony was speechless when he showed up at the next meeting with the old phone, because it didn’t even have Internet - you could watch videos on phones now? But now there is no time for jokes, and he hadn’t even seen Natasha since the airport. And Tony was here to reconcile - he didn’t want more people to be hurt. While surprised at first, he knew Tony was going to be more snarky than before, especially when apologies weren’t exactly his thing.

 

“The Raft messed her mind up, Tony.” He continued, watching Stark carefully. “She needs someone.”

 

Wanda Maximoff had it the worst in the Raft. She was the only girl, the youngest, but also one of the most powerful. When drugs couldn’t contain her well enough, they electrocuted her. She’s just a _child_. When he rescued them, Clint had to manually help Wanda out of her cell, and then picked her up easily when it was certain she wouldn’t be doing anything on her own. She still didn’t do much, and he knew he needed someone else. He needed Natasha. They were a bunch of men juggling being fugitives and while Wanda (and Natasha, if she was here) would call them out for their sexist thinking, he really did need another female to help Wanda, reconnect with her. They were guessing around, hovering over what could have happened to Wanda in the Raft, but none of them wanted to say it aloud. From her nightmares, it’s clear that her brother was a large part of the torture, and whatever Ross did to get inside her head, it worked.

 

Tony sighed, swallowing the numerous jokes he had about mind control. While nobody knew about T’challa’s housing of the now fugitive Captain America and his gang, he knew what Steve was implying. He was half tempted to hack into Ross’s records to see what (and how) they were being interrogated in the Raft, but he had other matters to settle than to snoop - for now.

 

“I don’t know where Nat is.” He admitted. “We didn’t exactly part amicably.”

 

This time, Steve was the one swallowing back a retort about how nothing had gone amicably in the last week. “Clint does. We just don’t want Ross coming after us.”

 

“He won’t.” Tony promised, folding his arms. “T’challa’s been walking out of meetings, and while entertaining as it is to see the old man struggle to keep us in check, I doubt he’ll do anything hasty for now. The assembly’s been wanting to withdraw the Accords after they realised how dangerous it could be to give so much power to one person. Zemo? Guy’s plotting for revenge has made the UN look like fools.”

 

“I trust you’ll be trying to remove the Accords?” Steve asked. He still isn’t sure how Stark is so calm; just a week ago the both of them were fighting - like five year olds, he might add. Not their finest moment. “The boy?”

 

He thought he saw a flicker of worry on Tony’s face, but it’s gone as quickly as it came. “Of course. He’s already back at Queens. Nobody knows - he technically didn’t sign it with his true identity, so nothing happened as far as we’re concerned.”

 

“And Rhodey?”

 

Now Tony really does look worried. “T’challa said his sister Shuri and her team will try to find something to speed up the recovery, but for now it’s physiotherapy and useless trips to the doctor’s office. He’s getting better though.”

 

“I’m sorry-“

 

“Yeah yeah, I know you are. Captain America would feel sorry for his own damn morning breath, if you even had any.”

 

Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Everything seemed to be more or less solved, at least no one was in any imminent danger. But he needed to know where Natasha went. Why? He wasn’t sure. Natasha had held a part of him ever since the Winter Soldier, and he needed to know whether she was alright. Not to mention Wanda...

 

“You’re giving me that constipated look again.” Tony snorted. “Go find Natasha, Ross won’t do anything. I love putting him on hold, and Vision - bless him - avoids Ross easily by literally walking through walls. It’s as entertaining as T’challa walking out of meetings in that catsuit of his - huh, red’s not the only one with catsuits. Hmm. I wonder if he’ll let me tweak the vibranium a little...”

 

“Tony.”

 

“Yup, still here.” The inventor mumbled, pulling out a Stark pad. “By the way, the shield is with T’challa. He’ll give it to you.”

 

Steve hadn’t thought to ask for his most trusted companion in all his battles, so the mention of it just makes him really appreciate Tony Stark all over again. They had their differences, and he thought it would be a disaster meeting up with Stark so quickly after the mess, but he is still the same person before. He figured it was also the closest to an apology that Tony was going to give him, and leaves it. “Oh don’t give me that look, it’s yours, I don’t care that my dad made it, I felt like I was five saying that. Shoo, take it and find little red. Do me a favour and tell her my ego’s not that big anymore?”

 

Tony was already rambling on about the UN’s useless meetings and T’challa’s Black Panther gear as he walked out to find the king, leaving Steve alone. It never got easy talking to Tony Stark, but he couldn’t help but chuckle. Pepper Potts seemed to be helping a lot already, if Tony was somewhat back to his usual self. He had heard the CEO demanded to see Tony hours after he arrived at medical at the Avenger’s Tower all bruised up, and honestly he wouldn’t put it past Pepper for helping to reconcile the two.

 

Back at their quarters, he found Barton watching the news about something that North Korean leader did that finally drew attention away from the mess of the Accords. A welcoming change; he was tired of seeing the news channels argue about the future of the Avengers, or report on the break-in at the Raft. He plopped himself on the sofa beside Clint, noticing their young companion’s absence from the archer, possibly for the first time since the break out. “Wanda?”

 

“Sleeping. I put a pill into her tea.” Clint mumbled mindlessly. He didn’t like it, but he needed it to coax the girl to sleep. Somehow she decided it was easier to stay awake then to surrender to the nightmares, hence the clinginess, the grumpiness, and the mood swings. “What’s with that constipated face? I thought Stark’s helping now. Huh, that’s weird. Pepper Potts deserves a huge gift basket.”

 

“He is.” Steve said carefully, schooling his features back to normal, choosing to ignore his jokes. “It’s a go. You know where Natasha is?”

 

Clint shrugged, silently picking on his sweater. “I think so. I owe her too much, and I know she got my kids and Laura out.”

 

“Sorry about the farm.” Steve winced, wishing he hadn’t landed them into the mess. He still isn’t done with apologising, it seemed. His ‘Sorry-I-Brought-You-Into-This-Mess” list was at least five pages long at the point.

 

“Nah, as long as everyone’s safe. The donkey will have to deal, don’t tell the kids - but he’s an absolute ass.” Clint rolled his eyes fondly. “I’ll miss that ass, but nothing too bad.”

 

“Language, Barton.” Sam grinned, joining the conversation, landing clumsily on the couch on Clint’s other side, and this time Steve rolled his eyes. “Are we discussing Kim Jong Un’s newest ugly coat, or the plan?”

 

“The plan? The the best you can think of? Also, are we really letting Barnes sleep his life away in that tank? After all we’ve been through to save him?”

 

“He’s not sure when the Winter Solider with make an unwanted appearance, and honestly I don’t want to see it again.” Sam mumbled. “Scott’s with T’challa. They’re working on getting his daughter away from all the Accords. Ross doesn’t know anything, but it’s still safer to get her out from her mother and stepdad. So we’re down to me, you, and Mr Constipated over there. ”

 

“He does look constipated, doesn’t he?”

 

“Yup. Can he go prematurely grey?”

 

“Hmm, probably not. Bu-“

 

“Guys, stop.” Steve waved his arms around frantically, interrupting them. He’s glad Sam and Clint click, but sometimes it’s more trouble than what it’s worth. “Clint, we gotta find Natasha. We can leave in ten? _Please?_ ”

 

“On it.” Clint paused. “Hold it. You’re constipated _and_ jumpy. Is this still about Wanda? Because if it’s some long lost love for Natasha that we don’t know about-“

 

“No.” Steve interrupted, standing up abruptly, so sudden he almost knocks over the coffee table in front of the couch and potentially causing a major disaster with the tablets and mugs. “Leaving in ten.”

 

Clint and Sam watch as Captain America hurried away from the room. “Is it too late to tell him I was just joking?” Clint wondered, switching the television off so the wouldn’t be tortured at the sight of some North Korean analysis on their loopy leader’s actions and not his coat.

 

“Oh Barton, you should have been there when they showed up at my house looking all loved up. And rumour has it they had plenty of nights together at the New Avengers base.” Sam grinned, leaving a stunned Clint behind to prepare for the mission ahead. “Leaving in eight, old man.”

 

“The young ones never respect their elders.” Clint muttered, standing up only when Sam himself left. Natasha would have told him, wouldn’t she? Especially if she was _doing_ Captain America.

 

_Right?_

 

“Wait, Sam! What do you mean loved up?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The closest safe house from the farm is a five hour journey from Wakanda. And Steve spent most of those five hours pacing up and down T’challa’s private jet, blessed with Wakandan secret cloaking technology, so nobody could see the jet even if they wanted to. It was a unanimous decision for Clint to check out the safe house first, and call for backup if things were to go south, since Steve was still jumpy and apparently it _was_ too late to tell him that he is just joking. Not that he isn’t curious about Captain America’s relationship with the Black Widow, but he knew Tasha had a thing with Banner. Or did something happen when they were together taking down S.H.I.E.L.D while he was on that awful mission in Afghanistan? Aww, he missed out.

 

“Down in thirty. Barton, let’s hope it’s here.” Sam called from the controls, watching one of T’challa’s most trusted team pilot the jet. Steve’s pacing intensity increases, and Clint is tempted to just push the man off the jet with his shield. He’ll survive, anyway. And Tony gave it back? How generous, considering he almost killed them all at the airport. Nothing like good old friendship.

 

The jet’s descend is smooth and the minute it landed, Clint stepped out, checking the safe house from the distance. It is still, but he won’t put it past Nat to give an illusion of emptiness at one of their most secretive hideouts. As he got nearer, he stopped in his tracks in disbelief. _here no, how the heck did they get the donkey here?_ The ass, with all its stinky glory, was just wandering beside the wooden house, tied to the door. Rookie mistake from Nat, he decided. How could she have left it there, when someone was bound to notice it, and know the house was occupied? Suddenly, he wasn’t sure if it was a trap, or a sign.

 

He ignored its swishing tail as he headed to the door, tugging it open. The house was still empty, but he prepared his bow, just in case some maniac with a donkey decided to live in his safe house. He crept in as quietly as he could, watching every corner for something that triggered danger. He’s only halfway up the stairs when a familiar pair of thighs find their way around his neck - he really wishes she would stop doing that.

 

“God, Tasha, I owe you again.”

 

“Clint, you dumbash, you were supposed to enter by the side door. I almost killed the heck out of you, stupid.” Natasha finally spoke up, irritated. _Whoops._ She lept off neatly from his shoulders, landing on a step perfectly. “Laura, kids, your Dad’s an idiot.”

 

“Dad!” Lila cried, poking her head out of the hiding spot above the flight of stairs, rushing down to embrace him. Copper followed not long after, and so did Laura with Nathaniel.

 

“Honey, I-“ He started, until he was met with a slap to his cheek.

 

“Don’t you ever do that again, Clint. Fighting your friends? Men! You’re all children, aren’t you?” Laura ranted, letting Natasha pick up Nathaniel easily from her arms as she whacked her husband. Then she held his face softly, leaning in to kiss him. “Idiot.”

 

“I missed you too, sweetheart.” He smiled, pulling her close. “I owe you lots, Nat.”

 

“You owe me an explanation, how the heck did you get here? Before I left, Ross transferred everyone to the Raft, I saw it all.”

 

“Um hold on, oops how long has it been?” Clint mumbled, finally remembering the team outside. He really hoped Rogers hasn’t jumped the gun and planted the house with explosives or something. In his communication device, he reported his findings. “Everyone’s here. Steve, don’t you dare shoot.”

 

The door was flung open after that, revealing a relieved Captain America. “We got worried.” He took a double take at the room as the children rush to him happily. “Whoa there, hey kids.”

 

“Uncle Steve, did you hit Uncle Tony?” Copper piped up curiously, and Laura looked like she could have killed Captain America with that glare.

 

“Um no, we’re friends again now.” Steve said awkwardly. “Laura, I’m sorry, I-“

 

“Don’t do it again.” She glared at him some more, and he looked down sheepishly. “But I’m glad you’re all okay.”

 

They let the family reconcile a little, as they head to the jet. Naturally, the donkey and the family dog, Lucky, followed. Steve hung back with Natasha, watching her as the family walk in the front. He doesn’t realise that he has no words for her, or that he’s so caught up with finally seeing her again.

 

“Good to see you too, Rogers. Are you going to talk, or are you going to continue staring?” She quipped amusedly, sending him blushing.

 

“Nat, I-“

 

“Save it.” She interrupted, holding up a hand. “I don’t want an apology.”

 

“I wasn’t apologising.” He frowned. “I wanted to thank y-“

 

“I don’t want that either.” She rolled her eyes, brushing her long red hair out of her face. He liked it that way, he decided. “I want a full story. How the heck did you get T’challa’s jet? If I recall correctly, he was the one who ousted me.”

 

They reach the jet, where Sam is waiting. The children are already fussing over his lack of wings (after Sokovia, they aren’t strangers to the whole team, or their action figures anyway), but Clint and Laura pull them to get buckled in safely for the ride back.

 

“Did he tell you about the time he almost killed Iron Man yet?” Sam asked, grinning.

 

“He’s been awfully slow today. And constipated.” Natasha replied, nodding to T’challa’s guards as Steve did nothing to hide his constip- _annoyed_ face. “Is T’challa on team Cap now? And I hope you boys didn’t do anything stupider. But Stark’s ego is so big, I also hope you hit him a few times.”

 

She paused, looking at the jet as they enter, as if realising something for the first time. “Why is this a commercial airplane? With actual seats? Please don’t tell me air stewardesses are going to give us a display on flight safety.”

 

“Relax, T’challa couldn’t give us a Quinjet or anything else that would potentially alert that he was housing fugitives. It’s a cover-up in case anything goes wrong.” Clint popped up behind them, pushing them to their seats. “At least it’s first class. Lila already loves that I’m friends with a king.”

 

They sat down randomly, taking the seats furthest from the children, who were happily playing with their inflight entertainment. T’challa’s jet also meant that they could toy with Wakanda’s fancy gadgets, keeping them well out of trouble and the adults could talk. Laura finished beating Clint up for being reckless, and then took a seat beside the children, looking pointedly at them. It would have looked like a normal flight, if it weren’t for some of T’challa’s guards trying to figure out a way to settle the goddamn donkey.

 

As the pilot announced their take-off, Natasha looked at the men pointedly. “Talk. Everything since I left.”

 

Clint gave her the rundown, occasionally looking over to see if his kids weren’t listening. Sam helped, and Steve just frowned so hard she thought he was going to get wrinkles- ha, Captain America couldn’t ever get those. She noted their silence on Wanda, and realised she wasn’t seen on the jet, but neither were the Winter Soldier and that giant ant guy she all but tolerated at the airport.

 

“And then, I realised you probably got the kids and Laura out, and that I owed you way more than ever before.” Clint finished, and she nodded - he did owe her. But it was less than what she would have ever owed him for the past.

 

“Tony wants to stop Ross and the Accords. Why? You said he was mad at Bucky.” Natasha asked, confused. Nothing made sense, and if she was being honest, Tony Stark wouldn’t admit to his mistakes so easily.

 

“He said he hurt too many people.” Steve replied. “Rhodey’s going to be in a wheel chair until he recovers, but it’s a long process, and the boy - Peter Parker? He’s not a superhero. He’s a kid, but when he signed that thing, they own him now.”

 

“And I’m assuming you’re missing Wanda out for a reason.”

 

“About that...” Sam winced, looking at Clint.

 

“She’s not doing well. We thought maybe you might help.” Clint admitted, playing with the tip of one of his normal arrows that he never got the chance to use. He lowered his voice to a whisper, so soft only the gang could hear, “They electrocuted her because they weren’t sure if the drugs could contain her powers. And... it’s not my place to say, but I’m suspecting that it got worse during our solo interrogations. They pulled us aside individually for hours at a time. Nothing they could do to me - I’m just a retired man asking for trouble, apparently. None of us are as interesting as a young girl with powers all coming from an alien stone.”

 

Natasha frowned, she admitted that she wasn’t Maximoff’s biggest fan, and vice versa, with the mind control and other weird things, but the girl was practically a child. Not like she was all too sympathetic - she was already assassinating targets when she was younger than Wanda. But the New Avengers spent time together after Sokovia, even after her twin brother’s death, Wanda tried her best to fit in and do well in missions. And she liked triers, especially when said people showed that females could definitely kick ass.

 

“We were wondering if you could try speaking to her.” Steve added, watching her closely, and she couldn’t help but show a flicker of surprise. Maximoff showed no mercy at the airport, and she still had some bruises to prove it, although she was certain the younger girl wasn’t giving it her all since they both knew she could do much worse. Otherwise, she wasn’t sure if her words would help Wanda at all.

 

“We’re not the closest of friends.” Natasha finally warned, as she chose her words carefully. “But I’ll do my best.”

 

They ended up sleeping on the flight back to Wakanda, and even the kids were passed out when the pilot gave his final announcement of their descent. While it still annoyed Natasha that she wasn’t flying or preparing for anything in the commercial jet, she watched as the plane grew closer to ground. Wakanda beautiful, the African fields seemed to be extending for miles, and if she squinted, she could make out the shapes of tiny herds of animals. Then the plane disappeared through a hidden gate of sorts, and she gasped; it was a marvel, the buildings hidden in plain sight from the rest of the world, unlike anything she had ever seen before. The technology was definitely ten over times more advanced than Stark’s, or anything S.H.I.E.L.D had ever tried to develop.

 

As they landed in T’challa’s private space, she was slightly shocked to see T’challa waiting. The last time she saw him, she had electrocuted him with her Widow’s bites, and from personal experience, those things were nasty, even for someone with a Vibranium suit. Still, she carried a sleeping Lila in her arms, letting the rest unload the stupid donkey and dog that the children refused to leave without.

 

“Miss Romanoff.” The king smiled, no sign of any anger from their last parting. “And is this little Lila?”

 

“Your highness.” Natasha replied. “Don’t let her hear you say that, she‘ll get mad.”

 

“Noted,” He chuckled. “Come, we will catch up inside.” T’challa led the gang, his trusted guards standing right beside him. Natasha certainly hadn’t missed the female directly to his left, who seemed to be staring her down. Okoye, the king’s trusted female warrior guard, with Ayo beside her, with less hostility shown as compared to their last encounter. Still, she held their gaze, carrying Lila, and eventually the female gave a slight smile, probably at the absurdity of a spy like her gently cradling a tiny child, and she decided that they were alright.

 

“Miss Romanoff, I must say, your little toys did sting a lot.” The king said as he tried to fill the silence.

 

“Natasha, your highness. I’m sorry for that, it’s just that it wasn’t going the way I expected.”

 

“No need for formalities - it’s T’challa. No one did, and I’m sorry for the losses we took until we all realised it belatedly.” The king paused as they reached the main compound where the Avengers had been housed ever since. Tony Stark sat at the couch, waving obnoxiously at Natasha, who frowned. Before she could walk up to him, Laura laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, motioning to carry Lila.

 

“Is princess sleeping? Aww, she would have missed me.” Tony’s greeting was as irritating as the smirk on his face, and it took a lot of willpower for Natasha to not walk over and punch him. But he was also slightly battered, more so than usual, and they all knew him well enough to know that he would be highly snarky as a cover up.

 

“Nice to see you again, Tony.” Laura replied, carrying Lila away as Clint followed with Nathaniel in his arms, and Steve with Copper, all three children sleeping away. The two men didn’t take long to settle the children, entering the room again to talk.

 

“Red, you were right. We saw this wrong, and now Ross is going to love my proposal on getting the Accords removed.” Tony’s words were as far as it could get for her to get an apology, but for him to even admit that she was right though? Something told her Pepper Potts was back in the picture.

 

“So now I’m right? Never thought I’d see the day.”

 

“Don’t make me sorry I warned you about Ross.”

 

She settled with a dramatic eye roll - she had been doing a lot of that since reuniting with the gang. “I heard Steve almost killed Iron Man. Have you made up already, or is your ego still too big?”

 

“I told you to tell her!” Tony groaned at Steve, who had the audacity to blush as Natasha brought up the one thing he was trying real hard to set amends to. To set it straight, he didn’t try to kill Tony, he was just trying to stop him from hurting Bucky. “Speaking of which, tell them about Barnes, T’challa.”

 

“We’re working on it. My team of scientists and perhaps my sister, Shuri, are looking into reverse therapy.” T’challa was more than happy to step in. “Hydra brainwashed him, so we might try to do the same; only by showing him the truth without the electrocution and torture. We’re thinking of showing him clips from the war, working together with Steve and also update him on what happened while he was the Winter Soldier, so there’s nothing triggering or surprising.”

 

“Sounding very Hunger Games.” Clint muttered.

 

“You watched The Hunger Games? Oh man, Katniss Everdeen it’s nice to meet you.” Sam saw the chance, and stole it. He and Tony high fived, chuckling.

 

“If you think I’ll let this die, Katniss, you’re wrong.” Tony grinned. It was good to be back.

 

Steve, not knowing what the heck was going on - it was hard to catch up on popular movies when they were constantly on the run, fighting wars, and just being busy in general - ignored them. “Will we be taking him out anytime soon?”

 

“Only when we’ve settled other matters. Rhodey’s getting some advanced physiotherapy we’ve been working on since his fall. While you were gone, we also helped Scott find his daughter Cassie. She’s fine, and he’s on route with Vision to bring her here.” T’challa updated the team. “Miss Maximoff on the other hand...”

 

“I’ll speak to her.” Natasha was surprisingly gentle as a cold hush washed over the team. No one knew how to talk to Wanda, and the girl had already caused a storm with her powers, but the flashing red energy also seemed to scare the daylights out of herself.

 

“She’s still sleeping. For the first time in days, I might add.” Clint spoke up, and T’challa confirmed with a nod.

 

“She’s... unstable. This is the second room she’s been in. She gets erratic and I have a feeling her powers scare her as much as it does to us.” Steve mumbled. They tried hard not to talk about Wanda’s condition, but this time they had to do something.

 

“I guess I’ll find out soon enough.” Natasha nodded, standing up. “Rogers, lead the way.”

 

“Me? Um, maybe Clint?”

 

“ _Clint_ has to fill Laura in, because he’s in trouble for leaving the kids.” Clint pointed out, ignoring Stark’s sniggering at the side. “Go, we’ll be fine. Besides, you’re the only other one Wanda will let in the room. If you let Stark in, she’ll destroy us all.”

 

“Don’t let her hear what you said.” Steve frowned. She wasn’t ready to be reminded about her powers, and how destructive they might seem.

 

“Of course not.” Natasha sighed, tapping her foot. Steve decided he better leave before Stark defended himself. They left the gang, and he led her down the halls, turning through T’challa’s generous mansion to hide the fugitive Avenger’s presence.

 

A long time ago, before the Accords, or Sokovia even, they were partners. Partners meant they were thrown into all sorts of missions together, alone. But none of those times were as awkward as this time. Steve struggled to think of something to say. What could he say? He just found the spy that threw away her name to let him save his best friend, who in the end, was frozen in time while they figured out how to stop him from turning into an assassin.

 

Once outside Wanda’s room, they found it guarded by two of T’challa’s guards. Steve frowned; he hated how Wanda was treated like she was dangerous. She may have destroyed a room before this, but she was broken, and she needed someone to help her. Once they spotted him, they retreated, and he wondered if T’challa had notified them already.

 

He thought of warning Natasha beforehand, but he was hoping that the spy would understand, and so he was not prepared for the moment of surprise she displayed upon seeing Wanda. The younger girl was still sleeping, but even in rest she looked worn out, the pillows around her making her look small and damaged. But the bruises around her neck were still dark and purple, crawling up to her cheeks.

 

“What did they do to her, Rogers?” Natasha finally spoke when he closed the door, settling gingerly by her bedside. The mattress dipped, but Wanda lay unshaken, the pills still thankfully in effect.

 

Steve closed his eyes, trying hard not to remember the haunting scene of breaking into the Raft to break them all out. “They couldn’t contain her easily, so they drugged her and electrocuted her when she got out of hand. I think... _We_ think... she was beaten up a lot worse during their solo interrogations. Seems like they were trying to find out more about how she got her powers, and about the experimentations done on her and... Pietro.”

 

Everyone knew that Wanda’s twin brother was a sore topic. Clint mostly cared for Wanda so much because he felt indebted to her, and Pietro. But they didn’t give Wanda enough time to grief, and she didn’t let herself, throwing everything she had into training for the New Avengers. Natasha would be lying if she said she hadn’t heard a single sob from the younger girl in the middle of the night, alone from their floor of the tower, because it just felt right to share one as the only females of the team.

 

“You know, Wanda’s the only other person who knows my story.” Natasha mumbled, watching him carefully. They knew about the Red Room, but no one was brave enough to ask her for details. As far as he knew, Clint was probably the other one who knew the full story. “She looked into my mind before Sokovia. Brought out a memory I had long buried and scared the here out of me, so I figured she knew. Did you know, I used to dance ballet?”

 

Steve wasn’t sure why Natasha was telling him this now. One thing he knew from working with Natasha - she never talked about her past, or how she thought of her plans. Sometimes she interrogated people so well, he was afraid to ask where she learnt it from, even if he knew the answer.

 

“And I can hardly dance.” He joked, trying to ease the tension.

 

She ignored his weak reply. “Point is, she knew what happened to me, but she didn’t spill, or ask questions. But I don’t really know her, and we shared the same floor. We basically ignored each other.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Natasha, what happened at the Raft-“

 

“You don’t understand.” She interrupted softly. “Sometimes, the only reason why you ignore the past, is because you can’t accept it. We both don’t mention our pasts, but I’ve moved on, and Wanda hasn’t. The interrogations at the Raft? Steve, you’ve seen me do it when S.H.I.E.L.D was still there. But Wanda hasn’t, and she doesn’t know how it’s like to be the one in the chair. They’ve tried to dig out her past, and she can’t accept that she was made into something so dangerous.”

 

Steve let her words sink in, slowly grasping her thoughts. At first, when Wanda came in, they thought she needed time to come to terms that she was out of the Raft, and no longer controlled. But when she showed such erratic behaviour, they knew that it was more than that. For Natasha to understand so easily, he wondered how much of her past did she let go.

 

“She’s just a child.” He whispered, watching Wanda. When she rested, she looked even smaller, a mere teenager.

 

“Love is for children. We just weren’t there enough for her. And that’s also why Stark doesn’t want Peter Parker in the picture.” Natasha concluded, turning away from Steve.

 

Then he realised how it meant nothing to Natasha, who was robbed of her childhood, placed in a Russian organization to train children to become cold blooded assassins. He really didn’t know her. Everything they’ve done together, he hadn’t even scratched the surface.

 

“Nat…”

 

“Save it, Rogers.” She stood, tearing her eyes away from Wanda’s sleeping frame. She headed for the door, ignoring his watching eyes. “Call me when she wakes.”

 

As the door shut, Steve wondered if he had just uncovered another version of Natasha, despite all they’ve done.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Steve was really hoping Natasha would be back by the time Wanda woke up. Instead, he found himself being shaken awake by the Sokovian, and on instinct, he leaped up into a defensive stance, almost knocking her over.

 

“Wanda, hey, how was your rest?”

 

“I could ask you the same. Steve, what are you doing here?” Wanda mumbled, looking down. “Did I destroy another room?”

 

“No... Clint moved you here when you fell asleep on the couch.” He spoke carefully, wondering if by any chance he could walk out to alert the guards to get Natasha. He didn’t have to, because the door flung open, and in walked the redhead herself.

 

“Natasha? How did you get here?” Wanda asked.

 

“I was with the kids and Laura, they send their love by the way.” Natasha said, glaring at Steve with a look that could only signal for him to leave.

 

He nodded, awkwardly turning to the door. “Um, I should go check on Bucky?”

 

“I know why you’re here.” Wanda spoke up the moment Steve left, before Natasha could. “They think you’re the only one who can help.”

 

“Whatever went on in the Raft, you either bury it and pretend nothing happened, or you tell me everything and we get through this.” Natasha’s tone was surprising soft, and Wanda wasn’t sure if she had seen the spy so gentle before. “It’s only fair, you know what happened to me and that’s a privilege only you and I share.”

 

“I didn’t mean to-“

 

“Save it, it’s not about me. I know we weren’t the best of friends in the tower, but we’re a team. You need to trust someone, and a good place to start would be us. If it’s not me, I’ll get Steve, or even Clint.” She surprised them both by sitting delicately on the bed. “When I first came to S.H.I.E.L.D, other than scaring the here out of everyone including Clint, they made me sit with a psychiatrist. It didn’t last long, but talking helps. And it will help you too.”

 

Under Natasha’s gentle glance, Wanda couldn’t help but feel warm. The Black Widow wasn’t the closest team mate during missions or in the tower, but Natasha was still the only other female on the team. She missed Pietro greatly, and no one else could make her feel safe like how he did, even with Steve’s attempt at team bonding and their weekly games of Chess. Clint made sure she wasn’t alone, but he had his own family, and despite being close to Laura and the children, she didn’t want to burden them. She wondered if things could have been different if she hadn’t looked into Natasha’s mind. Would Pietro still be alive? They shared everything, and she was the one who told him about Natasha’s past, as well as her involvement with Clint and his family. She knew her brother, and Pietro was as selfless as he could get, meaning he knew Clint couldn’t get hurt when he had a family to return to. But she was Pietro’s only blood relative left, and he left her over a choice he made to protect a complete stranger at that time. Nothing hurt more than the loss of her twin, until the Raft, and Ross made sure of reminding her exactly that. But before she could share her own story, she badly wanted to apologise.

 

“I... I wanted to say I was sorry.” Wanda started, and Natasha raised a perfect brow in response. “You’ve gone through worse things than I have, but you’re here and I’m just... lying here. If I didn’t read your mind, I wouldn’t have known about Clint’s family. But I saw you, Auntie Nat to the children. And I told Pietro. He knew, and when he saved Clint? He knew everything.”

 

Suddenly, the room was spinning. She missed Pietro so, so much, she could still feel his presence, when he teased her about the red eyes, or when he raced forward so fast and she was left behind to catch up. But now he was gone, and she was always going to be left behind. She didn’t know if she hated Clint. She couldn’t, and shouldn’t, but if only she didn’t dig into Natasha, and if she didn’t tell Pietro, she could still have her brother. As quickly as that thought had appeared, shame filled her body. How could she think of such thoughts? For Clint, Laura and their family?

 

“Shh.” Wanda found herself wrapped in Natasha’s embrace, the older woman stroking her hair. She hadn’t felt so small since she was a child, when her mother hugged her for the last time that night before the bombs fell the next morning.

 

But she couldn’t, she had to say everything. “In the Raft, they told me it was my fault the Avengers fell apart. They were right. If I hadn’t helped Ultron, or exploded the bomb so close to the people, the Accords wouldn’t have happened. Zemo wouldn’t have come for us. _Pietro_ ,” her voice trembled, “wouldn’t be dead. They were right, and I deserved every hit. I... I should be dead.”

 

Natasha froze, holding her face in her hands, gently tilting it as she stared back down, her piercing green orbs meeting Wanda’s own. “No, it was going to happen, you can blame yourself. Ever since they uncovered Iron Man, everything was going to happen. It wasn’t just you. It was all of us.”

 

Natasha paused, then she pressed on. She needed to know more, even if this type of interrogation wasn’t normal and she felt slightly guilty for fishing for the truth. “Wanda, what _exactly_ did they do to you?”

 

Wanda closed her eyes, hiding from that intimidating stare. She could still feel every sting of the hit. “T-they whipped me. Burned me… a few times. Electrocuted me with the collar. And I don’t know what else. I was drugged and when I woke up I’ll be back in my cell with new bruises but what if they did more than that?”

 

Natasha knew exactly what she meant, and why she didn’t say anything to the boys. “We need to check with T’challa’s doctors. Wanda, I won’t tell anyone, you have my word. It’s your story to tell.”

 

She didn’t say anything about how it could be used against the Accords, if something did happen. She didn’t even talk about what would happen if the others found out, and how they would be divided by her decision to stay mum. She let the younger girl cry softly in her arms, stroking her hair and mumbling comforting words in Sokovian. She was rusty, having learnt the language so long ago in the Red Room when they were with Russian operatives, but it seemed to work. For Wanda, it was more of the physical warmth that helped. If she closed her eyes long enough, it would feel just like it was when she was a little girl, in her mother’s embrace, or even after the bombing and it was only her and Pietro. Natasha wasn’t themost caring person in the world, and for her to even hug her so closely, she was grateful for it all.

 

Wanda was still a child in her eyes, so much younger than what she looked, and she suffered so much. They both lost their childhood, but she dealt with it quickly, whereas Wanda couldn’t move on when everything else changed faster than what they could grasp.

 

When Steve returned, Natasha was still holding an emotional exhausted and sleeping Wanda in her arms, but he said nothing about the look of distraught on the redhead’s face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You know something.” Steve couldn’t help but note. After he untangled he helped put Wanda back to bed, making sure to cover the sheets over her tiny frame, he wanted to walk Natasha back to medical to check on her back. She protested, but he wasn’t hearing any of it, and he suspected she would bolt as soon as they got to medical, but he wanted to talk.

 

Natasha sighed. “That’s not for me to tell.”

 

“I know.” He was suddenly trapped with the same air of awkwardness they had both felt before heading to Wanda. Instead of silence, he blurted out the first thing he felt guilty of since Natasha arrived.

 

“I kissed Sharon.”

 

If Natasha was surprised, she wasn’t showing it. “Ok.”

 

“You’re not going to tease me? I know Bucky and Sam did.”

 

“Then I don’t have any more teasing to do.”

 

“Stop.” He halted, pulling her back. “Natasha, I don’t know why I did it.”

 

She matched his tone, turning back to face him. “Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Because I don’t love her.” Steve mumbled. “She’s Peggy’s niece, and I can’t see her like I do to you.”

 

She was surprised, the neutral spy mask she had on replaced with an expression of shock. “Steve, it was one night. We agreed not to talk abou-“

 

“You’ve seen me at my worst.” He said simply, watching her carefully. “Bucky. The nightmares after Sokovia, at the New Avenger’s base, you know it wasn’t just one night.”

 

She desperately wanted out. They talked about this, their lows that made them so vulnerable. Conversations about their nightmares to be discarded to the back of their brains, never spoken about again. And kisses of comfort to be forgotten, erased and gone. She desperately wanted to forget, and he helped. In the day, they trained the New Avengers, and never talked about it, not even at Peggy’s funeral, or when the Accords drew them apart.

 

“Love is for children.” Natasha whispered, watching his blue eyes, another reminder that he was America’s golden boy, Captain America behind the shield. He needed obedient, blonde girls with him, not a wild, dangerous, red headed _spy_. “There is no place for me in your life.”

 

“Natasha, we can talk about this. Please.”

 

She watched as confusion and hurt spread across his beautiful features, and took a step back. “No. There is nothing to say, just like how we didn’t do anything in the New Avengers base.”

 

“There is no place for me in the world. Especially not in yours.”

 

Then she turned and headed the opposite way, and he knew that he had screwed up again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

She kept herself busy with everything else.The first thing Natasha did was to make sure Wanda was okay; she told T’challa that she would monitor the younger girl, so the king kindly gave them a larger room to share. They had a check up, the king’s most trusted doctors only, and they found nothing wrong, treating only Wanda’s physical bruises, but doing nothing to heal her emotional scars. Sometimes, she hears her nightmares from her own bed, and before long she was holding her to sleep and sharing the giant, luxurious bed with Wanda. Neither women would talk about it, but she knew Wanda was grateful for the emotional support.

 

For the first time in a long time, she found herself locked in dream. She was wandering through the streets of Sokovia, with nothing but the howling wind for company. Every time she tried to run to the helicarrier, it would get further away. She woke up with a start, wondering how she could have dreamt that, before realizing that Wanda was shaking beside her. It couldn’t have been possible, but she didn’t know how far Wanda’s Telekinesis could go. If Wanda was projecting her dreams to her... she made a mental note to speak to Wanda’s doctor in charge, before gently shaking the poor girl out of her nightmare, feeling a newfound sense of protection for her younger companion.

 

“Wanda, I saw your dream.” She whispered, wiping the tears from the younger girl’s cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry, I nev-“

 

“You need to talk to someone. Professionally.” Natasha gave her pointed look. “I’ll be here as long as you need me, but promise me you’ll talk to T’challa’s doctors.”

 

The grip on her tightened as Wanda flung her tiny arms around her waist, but the younger girl nodded. Natasha knew she made the right choice, when they spent the next night free of nightmares, and she hoped for peace for the rest of their stay. Eventually, she moved back to her own bed. They didn’t say much, but she knew Wanda was trusting her. She caught sight of the younger girl hesitating a couple of times though, afraid to use her powers as easily as before. Lila, who was a fan of Wanda’s fancy _magic_ , begged the Sokovian to show her some tricks, but she refused, and Natasha was afraid that Wanda was more scared of herself than she would admit. She would have to speak to her again, when she became happier, with the sessions leaving her either relaxed, or depressed if it was especially hard to talk that day.

 

For Scott, who was pretty cool once you got to know him. His daughter, Cassie, was still a young girl, still innocent and small. She made sure she hit off with Lila, who was unfamiliar with going on the run, and needed some stability. Cooper was doing better with helping the king’s trusted mentors in the lab experimenting, so they let him be. The Barton family were more than comfortable here considering other circumstances, so she moved on.

 

For Bucky, when the doctors needed some help piecing together significant events in the Winter Soldier’s life, so she gave her share of experiences with the assassin. But there was something else about it. She knew the Winter Soldier from long before, but the team didn’t need to know that. So she filled in the ghost stories of assassinations Jame- _The Winter Soldier_ had on his belt, a dangerous resume of gruesome murders. It didn’t feel like work. Sometimes she needed some time off, venturing off to somewhere quiet to gather her thoughts, and shake off the memories. She was hiding more from Steve, something else that kept her guilty and away. Ignoring Steve meant that working on the Bucky situation was difficult, and she was wondering if she could avoid this any longer, and that was when the nightmares came, and they hit hard.

 

It was the launch of Project Insight. She knew, because the helicarriers were burning, the flames so high it engulfed everything in sight, DC a mess of burning wreckage. When the flames died, someone emerged from it - _the Winter Soldier._ And he was dragging someone with a shield. _Steve’s_ shield.

 

_“Natalia Romanov.” The Soldier smirked, throwing the body he was carrying like it was a potato sack._

 

_She didn’t have to look to know that it was Steve. Panicking, she went for her gun, but it wasn’t there. Nothing was. She was weaponless in front of a serial killer._

 

_“What did you do to him?” She asked, her voice failing her as fear took over. The Black Widow was calm and collected, this wasn’t her. This was a dream._

 

_“He is almost dead, Natalia.” The Winter Soldier grinned. “Ready to compile.”_

 

 _She turned around, facing another one of her past. “Very good.” Madame B sauntered over, placing a gun in his hand._ Her _gun. How the heck did she get that? A dream. This was a dream._

 

_“Oh Natalia, what did I tell you? Love is for children.” Her old mentor smiled gently, a deadly look in her eyes as she held her face, tilting her head as she scrutinised her._

 

_“Why are you here?” Natasha gasped, but she couldn’t move, her face held in the woman’s iron grip._

 

_The elder Russian woman said nothing, nodding her head. Steve Rogers stood in front of her, his blue eyes weak and unfocused as he struggled to breathe. And then he was gone, The Winter Soldier firing a single shot square in the middle of his forehead. She screamed, trying to push past Madame B, nothing but a demon in her childhood. Was this a dream?_

 

_“Love is for children, Natalia.” The elderly woman repeated, pushing her to the ground. “You know what happens when you are compromised.”_

 

_Then the Winter Soldier raised the gun to Natasha’s forehead, and pulled the trigger._

 

She woke up with tears, clutching the sheets desperately for some form of comfort. _Impossible._ Natasha Romanoff doesn’t cry. Dream and reality were separate, and it had been long since she allowed both to blur between the lines. The bed dipped, and she rolled to the other side, away from the intruder. “Wanda, it’s okay. It’s nothing.”

 

“Natasha.”

 

Natasha sprung into action, pulling the man into a chokehold, her actions wild and sloppy as she shook the sleep away. Steve Rogers stood with his hands up, letting her squeeze his neck without complain, and she sighed, letting him go.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“Wanda said you were screaming.” Steve watched her closely. They hadn’t talked since his small confession, and she knew that he was well aware of her avoiding him. “And I know it’s bad when you’re vocal.”

 

The other girl was nowhere to be found. “You shouldn’t be here.”

 

“We made a pact back at the base.” He didn’t say more, but she knew exactly what he meant. Nightmares were always a part of her night, a product of the Red Room and her KGB days, but nothing got worse since Ultron and Sokovia, probably because Wanda had done some digging back before they were allies. And she knew Wanda had triggered more than that, older memories she was recovering. That might have been the reason she couldn’t find herself getting close to the Sokovian, despite suddenly finding themselves floor mates at the tower. Turns out Captain America had his share of nightmares too, and they found comfort in each other. Maybe it was the night, or the alcohol he couldn’t get drunk on and sometimes, neither could she, but it was special enough to be more than friends.

 

“Steve, no.”

 

“Nat, I don’t understand. At the base, you were fine. _We_ were fine. What’s changed?” He asked, almost pleading.

 

The base was a mistake. Maybe she was trying hard to get back from her rebound after Sokovia. Bruce Banner was another mistake, so she let him go because they needed the hulk to win another war. But she couldn’t afford another deadly mistake, Steve was and will always be irreplaceable. She shut her eyes, recalling her nightmare; Captain America on the floor, in the hands of his best friend turn murderer, because of her ex mentor. Because of _her_.

 

“I can’t be with you.” She whispered. “Not with anyone.”

 

“Not even with Banner?” He questioned, watching her face fall. “You thought you could sneak around without the rest of us knowing?”

 

“That’s different.”

 

“Yes it is - because he’s the hulk?” Steve ran his hand through his hair, anxious. “Enlighten me, Natasha.”

 

“He can protect himself. When we were in the helicarrier with Loki, the hulk almost killed me. If anyone comes for him, he’ll survive.” She stared down at her own hands. Madame B at the ballet studio, the weight of the loaded gun in her hands. The red soaking her hands after another kill - not her own blood, but her target. The red in her ledger could never be wiped out, even if she tried. “Everyone else will get hurt with me.”

 

Steve had never thought of Banner as weak, certainly not, with the Hulk protecting him. He couldn’t think of anyone that did, despite his smaller appearance, especially when he was working in the lab. For Natasha, she saw things differently. She wanted to connect with someone who understood how it felt to not be able to love freely, with all the hurt she thought she could cause. But he knew that she was much more than that, and like Banner, he couldn’t think of anyone who judged her for her past, and perhaps she needed to know that.

 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” He took her hands gently, holding them easily. “You’re not a monster.”

 

“You’re Captain America.” She whispered, looking at their intertwined hands. “You’re irreplaceable. You can’t get hurt because of me.”

 

“Not anymore.” He sighed. “How can Captain America be a fugitive? If that’s how it has to be, I don’t want to be him. I want to be Steve Rogers. And you won’t hurt anyone, your past does not define you; you’ve saved so many lives.”

 

All she can remember is the Red Room and everything she was taught about relationships. Get caught in one, and you were compromised, and that meant you would be terminated. She did not rise to be the sole Black Widow by getting caught. And she cannot afford another mistake that will get her in one. She needed a distraction, and she knew how she would do it.

 

“Sharon Carter is coming.” She breathed, pulling her hands from his grip. “I asked T’challa. Tony’s sure that Ross is setting up a warrant for her arrest because he has proof that she helped you.”

 

While she was tying up loose ends throughout the week, she thought of Steve. How he couldn’t be caught up with her, and so she asked for Sharon Carter. Pushed for her, even. T’challa needed someone to help him with deciphering foreign matters, as well as keep an eye on the UN, and Sharon was trained as a CIA agent, so she was great for the job.

 

“You’re still trying to set me up.”

 

“No, you kissed her. She’s... she’s good for you.”

 

“Don’t tell me what’s good for me. I don’t need good. You’re...” He trailed off, unable to finish. _You’re good enough._ He sighed, realising how close they were. “Please, Nat.”

 

She should have turned away. She should have gone back to sleep, or walked out. Instead, she found herself kissing Steve again, hungrily, like they had never left the base. Like they had a few hours to go before they trained the New Avengers, like the Accords were nothing but a horror story. _Make me forget, please?_ Just like the way things were before. And then Steve let out a muffled groan, and she could have slapped herself. This wasn’t what she was supposed to do. She was supposed to lead him back to Carter. She gasped, pushing him away firmly. “We _cannot_ do this. What part of that do you not understand? Let me go, Steve.”

 

There was pain in his eyes as he stumbled back, even though her push wouldn’t have caused him physical pain, not for a soldier his size. “How do I have to prove it to you? Why won’t you try?”

 

 _Because I’m no good._ “Because it’s not worth it. Get out, Steven.” She composed herself, forcing herself to glare at him, the cold mask of a spy, a product of the notorious Red Room. Still he wouldn’t move, and a part of her knew Wanda would be listening, if not standing nearby on alert if things got out of hand. And she needed him out before she could feel the need to give in, and forget all about her worries. She was so close to giving in, she needed to seal her heart before it was too late.

 

“Get the fuck out, Steve!” Natasha yelled, tears building again, watching his features contort into hurt. “Get out, get out, get out!”

 

When he finally did, she buried herself in the covers, pretending not to cry as Wanda quietly lay beside her without a word, trying not to think about her nightmare that replayed in her mind over and over again.

 

_You know what happens when you are compromised._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Outside, Steve knew that he had forked up even more than he possibly could.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

No one noticed how Steve and Natasha avoid each other throughout the next week, except Wanda and Clint. Wanda, because she was the one who called Steve when Natasha was thrashing in her sleep, and continued to stay when she pretended not to cry afterwards. She doesn’t say a word, but every night, she climbs into Natasha’s bed and they fight the nightmares away together. Clint, because Natasha was acting like she did after he decided not to release the arrow - moody and distant, and he wanted to know why.

 

Clint had also noticed that Wanda was getting better. She had meet ups with the doctors every other day, and he knew it wasn’t just for follow ups on her bruises, that were yellow and healing. They wouldn’t admit it, but Wanda and Natasha levitated around each other, as if they were protecting one another, watching their backs like they had grown to become sisters.

 

He watched from afar as the women played with Lila and Cassie, Laura by his side with Nathaniel. Natasha’s never had a childhood where she could experience such joy, and Wanda’s was interrupted by the war, so he’s glad they could even get to see such innocence, even as the world burned around them. Tony hadn’t returned since his last appearance, and Clint knew that it was for a reason - the Accords were still effective and causing mayhem. Someone leaked the real cause of the airport blaze to the press, and suddenly everyone from CNN to Ellen were debating over the dangers or lack thereof of the Avengers. Huh, like they hadn’t saved the world twice from aliens and a bunch of robots.

 

Then Steve appeared with an elated Cooper, who was showing him some form of a miniature prototype. Without a word, Natasha vanished, and Wanda bit her lip, as if she was awkward with Steve. Steve actually looked like a puppy with those big sad eyes of his, staring at the door like he wanted to run off too. This had gone on so many times in the week alone, he was this close to finding one of them for the truth.

 

He probably could, until T’challa made his way through those doors with someone unexpected. Sharon Carter walked gingerly behind the king, who was greeting the children warmly - they were still pretty awestruck to know a king.

 

“Friends, Ross is searching for a warrant for Ms Carter, and so she will be staying here, helping me with some matters.” Behind him, Sharon waved, and Clint eyed Steve, who was having that constipated look on his face again. Huh. With Natasha gone, he couldn’t help but think about his comment on the two of them... Steve? With Tasha? It suddenly all made a lot of sense, and by that, the world must also be ending for those two to get together.

 

“Nice to meet everyone.” She smiled, shaking hands and patting the children - Lila was already delighted to have a new female companion. Surprisingly, Wanda watched Sharon Carter suspiciously, almost like she was protective of someone, with the way she shook her hand warily in greeting. Clint was already starting to put the puzzle pieces together, and this was turning out to be the weirdest puzzle ever.

 

“It would be great if someone could show her around, I need to get back to the labs with Sam.” T’challa said apologetically, as the children pouted. He laughed, promising to play with them before dinner sometime, and left. While Clint was really not up to showing Carter around, Laura had a fussy Nathaniel to care for, Steve looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown, and Wanda might as well be attempting murder in her head at the way she was staring at the newcomer.

 

“I’ll go.” Wanda finally spoke up after a moment, to everyone’s surprise. She looked up determinedly, leading Sharon out the door. If Clint wasn’t as observant as he naturally was, he wouldn’t have noticed the glare the younger girl gave Steve, who actually looked away. Hmm. He was definitely going to have a word with Natasha.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Wanda needed to know if Sharon Carter could be trusted as an ally, or as foe. Natasha’s helped her so much already, she wanted so badly to help her too, even if it meant being upfront about it.

 

“I know you kissed Steve.” Wanda noted, as they walked through the grand doors leading to T’challa’s library. It was almost like a Disney fairytale, like that movie Beauty and the Beast, with the crazy amount of books in different languages and genres. Vision and her were watching it long before the Accords, back at the New Avengers base, him for the sake of popular culture references, and her because she never saw it as a child.

 

“Sorry?” Sharon asked, confused. “It was one time.”

 

“He’s off limits.” The younger girl folded her arms expectantly.

 

“Um... are you interested in him?”

 

“No!” Wanda almost laughed. “It’s someone else.”

 

If Sharon Carter was curious, she didn’t show. “Steve is... nice. But he was also Aunt Peggy’s lover, I’m sure you know. It was one kiss, most likely in gratitude because he needed that shield.”

 

She paused, looking at the younger girl. “It’s Agent Romanoff, isn’t it?”

 

“I don’t know.” Wanda hoped her poker face was good - Natasha could never teach her how to be a good spy before because she was apparently too sensitive to the people around her.

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Sharon shrugged. “Back when S.H.I.E.L.D was functioning, you won’t believe the rumours we had going.”

 

“So... you’re not in love with Steve?” Wanda had her fingers crossed, literally. Not that Steve would be swayed, but it was better if she had no feelings, because then Natasha had no excuse.

 

“I thought I was.” Sharon replied truthfully. “But then I realised I couldn’t. Aunt Peggy and him had a special relationship and I don’t want to make it weird. Perhaps it’s not meant to be in this life, I don’t want to lead him on.”

 

Wanda was bad at the whole interrogation thing. Every time they had a mission, Natasha would do the interrogating - she and Steve were always kicked out. Something about how she was too nice for her own good, although she begged to differ; after all, she could read minds. This time, she was glad she talked to Sharon Carter. Natasha’s plan was foolish, and Steve was too lovesick to do anything against Natasha.

 

“Why did you ask? Do you ship them?” Sharon nudged her friendlily, and Wanda decided to go ahead and like her. Also, she was partly glad that she was up to date with popular references.

 

“Don’t you?” Wanda smiled, guiding her through the halls to their personal rooms. Natasha couldn’t be there at the hour, and if they were caught, she would just pretend that she was giving Sharon a tour - which technically she was.

 

Maybe she could help out in something after all, instead of being attended to like a child. She explained the awkward situation the best she could, skipping the private parts like spying on them kissing and her nightmares. Reading minds and telekinesis had its limits sometimes, even if she couldn’t quite control herself from doing it.

 

“I just gave T’challa the UN’s files on Bucky, so I think I’ll be working with Agent Romanoff on the project.” Sharon mused. “I, um, don’t really know her, but yes, I’ll give her a little hint.”

 

Wanda’s infectious smile was enough for the blonde to grin too. “You really ship them, huh?”

 

“It’s the least I can do, seeing them happy.” Wanda shrugged, glad that Sharon Carter wasn’t so bad after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Two | Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha finds it hard to avoid everyone's questions and a particular someone himself, but the Accords don't give her much of a choice when her past comes back to light.

 

There’s not much to do in Wakanda while they hide. The guards may be loyal to T’challa, and would never intentionally alert anyone, but they try their best to stay hidden in the compounds, hidden by whatever African plain lands and Wakandan technology that would hide them all from the prying eyes of the outside world.

 

T’challa has his own problems to settle. An unknown threat had drawn him to South Korea, and the last they heard, no one would be allowed out of their Avenger’s hidden headquarters until he could safely reveal himself. That meant a few restless children too, so Natasha kept them busy – Lila and Scott’s little girl Cassie, pairing up at any moment, and Cooper wandering off himself, pre-teen stage and a little bored of following girls around. While T’challa and the Wakandan team worked for their local problems, the Avengers stayed away from any commotion.

 

It also made Steve a little anxious to be staying away instead of fighting. He kept himself busy with Bucky’s situation, speaking to scientists and helping with past memories. Naturally, Sam would be the first to volunteer too, but today Steve was out with Clint, Scott and Cooper, watching some mindless football game that Sam _should_ be watching, if he wasn’t roped into more Bucky problems with the girls. For a dude who’s gotten them into this mess, he sure was working hard.

 

Granted, it was also kind of weird seeing Natasha and Sharon working together. If he wasn’t so scared of the former, he would have mindlessly voiced out his thoughts about the pair of _Steve’s_ girls flipping through sheets of papers full of old S.H.I.E.L.D files. They were also surprisingly civil; but then again, Natasha would have known everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

“Why would you go through piles of that shirt? That dude moved like a ghost, it’s probably not even accurate.” Sam asked, after rereading the page for the fifth time. He really rather be anywhere than here.

 

“Because it helps us figure out what’s more traumatic for Bucky to lapse back into the Winter Soldier.” Natasha replied, eyes never leaving the paper. He kind of felt like a kid being scolded at that moment too, because Sharon hadn’t even glanced up once at him.

 

“You believe these reports then? Who wrote them? It’s almost as if the person knew him personally.”

 

To think of it, he really didn’t know why Natasha would bother with this, when she had been trying to help with the elimination of the Accords as well. It was Steve’s pet project to help Bucky, and Sharon was his… interest? Lover? Come to think of it, she wasn’t exactly by his side either. Really, you accidentally destroy an airport, and suddenly everyone you know starts to act weird.

 

Sighing, Natasha ruffles her papers, and scaring him a little more. “Ok Sam, you can go now.”

 

“Really? Because there are a lot of papers here and–“

 

“Yes, Sam. Just go watch the game with the guys.” Sharon piped up, and honestly Sam felt a little betrayed. Both girls? Really? He could sense when he wasn’t needed, and he wasn’t exactly excited to be reading reports anyway, so he shrugged and exited with a wave.

 

With just the two of them, Sharon thought back to Wanda’s words. She wasn’t sure of Romanoff, but she knew a little of her past. No S.H.I.E.L.D agent would question the Black Widow, but there were always rumours. Never make the wrong move, always stay quiet and follow her instructions if you wanted to continue having a career in S.H.I.E.L.D. Someone said she once broke a trainee’s leg during sparring when the trainee dared to question her defense tactics. Personally, she admired how fearless Natasha was. It wasn’t everyday you could walk around the S.H.I.E.L.D compound with trainees, agents and even Captain America scared of you. Fury probably was, too; but there was no knowing of it, and after his death, Sharon wasn’t sure if she could ever believe it. He was one of those people that couldn’t stay killed no matter how hard they tried, but perhaps life had its way of reminding them all that even the strongest die.

 

“You haven’t been talking to Steve.” Natasha’s voice startled Sharon out of her thoughts. She peered over her papers to find Natasha staring down at her own file, maybe a little too intently.

 

“We’ve talked. There wasn’t much to say.”

 

“Why?” There was an edge to Romanoff’s voice, a little like anger. “Did he treat you badly?”

 

“No… I just decided he’s a good guy and all, but I’m not here for anything.”

 

“So Captain America isn’t good enough for you?” Natasha asked, smirking slightly. Sharon laughed; it was probably the closest witty remark she would have gotten from the Black Widow in her life.

 

“I’m just not looking for anything.” Sharon smiled, pushing her file away. “Are you?”

 

“You do know I’m also a fugitive, right?”

 

“So? Maybe you should go on a date. In fact, I know someone… Kinda tall, kinda blonde, very, very sexy…”

 

Natasha snorted, closing her own papers. “Carter, are you setting me up with yourself?”

 

Sharon rolled her eyes, realising how simple it was talking to Natasha. Not like there were any opportunities for conversations before, with the whole building trembling in fear and awe over Agent Romanoff. “Tempting. Unfortunately, I am depressingly heterosexual.”

 

She could tell that Natasha was about to press on more. Maybe tempt her into dating Steve. She had her fair share of thinking throughout the break, after giving Steve and Sam their weapons and going against the CIA and the Accords. Maybe in a different life, they would have been a lot more. Maybe they would have two children, a blonde girl and a blonde boy with pretty blue eyes, and live the white picket fence life Captain America would have lived on paper. But in this one, Sharon knew deep down that it was never meant to be.

 

If she wanted a different type of life for herself, Natasha could have the same.

 

Instead, Sharon smiled, standing up and stretching. “Come on, let’s take a break?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Talking to Sharon was bizarre. Natasha could read people; she was trained to do that, but for Carter, it was clear she had no romantic interest in Steve even though they were perfect for each other. Sharon Carter was the infamous Peggy Carter’s niece, and if Natasha had entered S.H.I.E.L.D a few years earlier, she would have met her, and maybe gone head to head with her. But she hadn’t, and perhaps she could slightly see why Carter wasn’t keen on Steve. Sharon was slightly more career oriented than Peggy, and that was why she joined the CIA even after S.H.I.E.L.D went down.

 

Natasha had her suspicions after talking to Wanda though. The younger girl seemed to be meddling herself in some kind of game with her, and Natasha wasn’t pleased.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

Now she was in the library with Wanda, researching over the UN’s complicated history on laws hoping to find a loophole. Usually Sam and Rhodey would be there to help, but this time Rhodey had therapy, and Sam was down at the labs helping on the Bucky project, as they called it. Natasha didn’t mind Wanda, in fact they were much closer now, and she knew it was about time Wanda would be asking her questions.

 

Natasha raised a perfect brow. “I’m sure you already know the answer.”

 

Wanda flushed, looking down at her books. “I don’t look into people’s heads anymore, it’s wrong.” She didn’t want to mention that she knew everything the night Steve and Natasha talked though, and that it was the last time she would do such a thing.

 

“Ask away.”

 

“Why are you pushing Steve away?”

 

“Ask anything but that.” Natasha said, going back to her papers.

 

“I talked to Sharon Carter.” Wanda blurted out. She was still feeling slightly guilty about butting into Steve’s personal life, but she really wanted to help Natasha.

 

“You _what_?” The older girl covered her papers, tone raised in shock. “Is this why she randomly commented that I should go on a date sometime?”

 

“Uh, what? Huh, I didn’t tell her anything!” Wanda mumbled, suddenly feeling like she was being reprimanded. Maybe Natasha was right about her being horrible at interrogations, though. One look at Nat’s face, and she was sure she knew she was lying horribly. “I just- she doesn’t like Steve!”

 

“She does.” Natasha replied, her voice hardening. Wanda should had just left it like that, but she really didn’t want her two closest companions to miss out.

 

“She doesn’t - she’s not comfortable with Steve and her aunt. I don’t understand, why can’t you be with him?” Wanda winced as soon as she heard it, hating how she sounded like a high school kid.

 

“Who said I wanted to be with Steve? And nothing for your little ears.” Natasha responded, clearly irritated. Wanda huffed; she wasn’t even a child anymore, despite what the team thought of her.

 

“Are you just having sex with him?”

 

“Wanda!”

 

“What? I’ve seen him at our floor enough times in the old base to know what’s up.”

 

Natasha looked back at the papers, shrugging it off. “It’s not like that. And I don’t ask about it when I see Vision coming up to our floor, and it’s definitely _not_ for me.”

 

Wanda‘s cheeks turned a deep red enough to rival the colour of her favourite jacket, coincidentally once owned by Natasha. “He just comes in to ask about pop culture. Which is, also what _Steve_ claims to finds you for.”

 

“Well, so that’s what he does. Nothing more.”

 

“Natasha, bu-“

 

“No more, little witch.” Natasha said fondly, a nickname she had acquired for some time now. Wanda knew she had been outsmarted again, so she turned back to her own papers in embarrassment. Did she really have to bring up Viz? She didn’t even know how he was feeling, now that he was still an Avenger and she betrayed him at the base to run off with Clint.

 

It didn’t matter, with Sharon Carter on her team, she would resolve Natasha and Steve’s troubles. She could wait until later, right?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Not now, Clint.”

 

Natasha had been trying to shake off Clint since Sharon Carter arrived, because T’challa’s big mouth exposed that she was the one who thought of the agent when they realized they needed someone who knew how the government and UN worked in order to spring a surprise legal attack. She didn’t blame the king; Clint was an agent, after all. And that meant that while his interrogation skills weren’t as strong as hers, he could still coax and answer from an unsuspecting man.

 

“Aw, Nat. Come on, Lila’s bugging me to watch Frozen again, please bail me out.”

 

“Just watch the damn Disney show with your daughter and spare me the singing.” Natasha replied, standing by her ground.

 

“I’ll watch it with her.” Steve came from behind them, volunteering. Natasha froze, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Clint. “I haven’t seen it yet.”

 

“Yes! She’s already waiting in the common room. I owe you, cap.” Clint grinned, knowing that Natasha would definitely find a way to run away now. And he’ll have his own time with the redhead, time to dig out some answers.

 

“You owe everyone.” Natasha muttered, escaping the room before Steve could say a word. Clint had never seen a guy so upset before, when Steve watched her leave for a couple of long drawn moments before he left to find Lila.

 

Clint wasn’t going to let Natasha escape again, and with Cooper shooting hoops with Sam, and Laura accompanying Nathaniel and Wanda to the kitchen for a snack, they were good to go.

 

“Wait up, Tash!” He cursed as he tried to track the redhead down. It was pretty easy to catch up with her, he just needed to run the opposite direction from Steve, which was where the library was situated. Natasha must have been irritated, because she glared at him so fiercely, he almost felt like he had done something wrong like that mission in Budapest - which, was still _not_ his fault, okay?

 

“Clint, are you here to tell me that Carter doesn’t like Steve? I _don’t_ care.”

 

“Whoa whoa, Carter? I didn’t say anythingyet.” Clint was confused, who else would dare to tell Natasha gossip? In particular, gossip he hadn’t known yet? She wasn’t in the mood for petty news, most of the time anyway, unless it was about her - then she would hunt down the troublemakers and make them sorry. “Carter and Steve? Match made in hell, didn’t he have a thing with her aunt? Whoa, I didn’t know Rogers had that in him.”

 

Natasha sighed, and now Clint felt like he really was in trouble. “No jokes, Clint.”

 

“Okay.” He frowned, since when did Natasha explicitly ask him to shut up? She must be having a shirt day. “Speaking of which, what’s up with you and Rogers?”

 

The reply is too quick to let go. “Nothing.”

 

“It must be something. You run out of the room every time he comes near, and then he looks like a sad puppy.” Clint was usually not _this_ slow, but he recalled his joke on how it might have been long lost love when Steve was anxious about finding Natasha again. He wasn’t at the Avengers base often, but if Sam was joking about that, and if someone (he was willing to bet ten on Wanda) was telling Natasha stuff about _Steve’s_ love life, something was up. “Oh boy, Tash - did you and Steve...”

 

Not many people know Natasha like he does, so when her defensive front changed to silence, he knew he had hit jackpot. “Nat! What the hell? And nobody told me?”

 

“Nothing happened.” She waved it off, but Clint knew better. “It was stupid, we barely touched.”

 

“Barely?” He asked in surprise. “As in, you didn’t have sex but you kissed him.”

 

“fork off, Clint.”

 

Yup, they kissed. He wasn’t going to let her off either. “Holy shirt, why don’t I know this? And you still chose Iron Man over Cap?”

 

“The Accords were bound to happen, and I thought we needed the support of the government.” Natasha frowned. “I didn’t choose it because of a few _friendly_ kisses.”

 

“Is this why he was so frustrated? Because you didn’t side with him? And God he kissed Sharon Carter. How badly did you piss him off?” The dots were starting to connect for Clint now, and he couldn’t believe it. He left for literally five minutes to find Captain America and Iron Man fighting, and during that time _Natasha_ was kissing Captain America? How the heck did he not figure this one out.

 

“He likes Sharon, I didn’t piss anyone off. Look, he had nightmares and I was there, okay? I _helped_ him. Nothing else, Clint.” Natasha was definitely irritated now.

 

“Would you be helping if it was someone else? Thor? Or maybe even _Tony_?” He paused as they both imagined the horrors, Clint smirking because he knew that was a whole new level of horrible, and Natasha in pure disgust. “I know you, Nat. You needed something else.”

 

“I’m having nightmares again.”

 

He of all people knew it was a sore topic for Natasha. He was since her start at S.H.I.E.L.D, when Fury ordered compulsory therapy after she broke close to a dozen windows and nearly every breakable surface in her monitored compound during the early days. He interrogated her because he trusted no one else to do it and she didn’t, either. But very few people can see Natasha as herself, of what she claimed her most vulnerable side. He wondered if Banner even saw the surface of her, before he turned into a raging green monster and disappeared. Steve, on the other hand? If she was having Nightmares, he was probably already there. And Natasha doesn’t let anyone kiss her just like that. Romance is for the weak, a skill to pry open unsuspecting victims. He knows her so well sometimes it scares even himself.

 

But Natasha hasn’t had nightmares since Budapest, or so she claimed. It was especially bad, because they were supposed to infiltrate enemy ground, and she had a flashback so bad it sent her dazed into the mission. Since then, S.H.I.E.L.D tried not to send her on missions that were potentially KGB or Russian related. He knew she probably had more afterwards, especially after Wanda messed with her while they were trying to take down Ultron, but she never complained. He had a feeling Banner might have done something about it, but maybe it was all Steve.

 

“And so you thought kissing Captain America would have helped? Not talking?”

 

Natasha stared at him for a moment, and he’s worried she might strangle him for crossing the line. “I don’t need your help, Barton.”

 

“Just,” He felt a little hurt from that, but he’ll manage. “Talk to Rogers, okay? The tension from you two are enough to give me headaches. And good job with Wanda, have I told you that? She’s not so bad, right?”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Later, Clint.”

 

She left him in the middle of the hallway, and he wondered if he should go save Rogers from Lila’s singing, until he realized the Captain probably owed him for nudging Natasha, so he wandered off for a nap. Talking to Nat is exhausting, but he did it, so he might as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

If Wanda and Clint noticed something, Sam did too. He was worried somehow Steve would be difficult about Barnes’ cryostasis, and while he was _worried_ , it was something totally different. And as one of the few Steve trusts (take that, Barnes!), he felt weird that no one told him anything.

 

After a long battle of basketball with Barton’s boy (was he getting trashed by a kid? He needed to work out somewhere if T’challa was going to keep them any longer), he found Steve and Lila watching some Disney movie. Disney was doing their thing on the screen, lots of show tunes and animated princesses waltzing around, and while Lila was totally transfixed by the scene, Steve looked as if he wasn’t even listening.

 

“Hey man. How’s the movie?”

 

“Hey.” Steve looked up at Sam, just realizing his appearance. “Too much singing.”

 

“Uncle Steve! Shhhh!” Lila protested at his side, her eyes never leaving the screen.

 

“We’ll be back, munchkin.” Sam promised, pulling Steve to his feet as Lila finally looked away from the movie, confused. She would have protested at Sam for taking away her movie partner, if that godawful kids song Frozen didn’t start playing. Sam figured he was doing Captain America a favour when they left the room, Lila already singing at the top of her lungs.

 

“I hope you tell Barton his kid won’t have a future in singing. Good news though - Cooper might just make it into basketball.” Sam winced as they scrambled away.

 

“I bet he already knows.” Steve sighed, realizing why Clint was running away from Dad duties when usually he would be scrambling over his own feet to spend time with his only daughter.

 

“So um,” Sam started, wondering why it was so hard to get Steve to say more. “We haven’t been chatting much lately. What’s up, man?”

 

“The usual.” Steve shrugged.

 

“Just the best friend in cryostasis, nothing much.” Sam supplied as they reached the dinning room. “Tell me, Cap.”

 

“Not Cap anymore.” Steve reminded, and this time it’s Sam who shrugged. He was always going to be Captain to him, and with Tony back on track, it wasn’t ever going to go away, Accords or not.

 

They find Laura, Wanda, Nathaniel and _Natasha_ sitting at the dining table, laughing over something as women did. Nathaniel’s in Wanda’s arms, and the Sokovian looked better than she had been when they were freed, so Sam knew Natasha did her mentoring duties brilliantly. Sam almost pulled a chair to join them, but Steve did otherwise.

 

“Sorry! We’ll just...” Steve glanced over at Natasha, who was conveniently avoiding his eyes. “Be leaving.”

 

“It’s okay! Come sit, Steve.” Laura smiled graciously. Steve shook his head apologetically, making a run and leaving Sam awkward and alone with the women and one toddler.

 

“Sorry guys. Um... He’s just upset about Bucky.” Sam covered, and while Laura bought it with a sympathetic frown, Wanda watched Natasha, who decided Nathaniel was a lot more interesting, playing with his chubby hands.

 

Sam ran to catch up with Steve, who thankfully hadn’t made it too far, probably distracted. “Hey, now we’re alone. What’s _really_ up? I haven’t seen you around at the lab.”

 

Sam tried to keep his tone light, a hard feat when Captain America looked so downright _miserable_ in front of him. Probably worse than that time when he realised Bucky had slipped again just when they were getting close, or when he had to go to Peggy’s funeral right after the announcement about the Accords.

 

“Listen, have you talked to Nat?”

 

“Super spy, Nat? Could kill me with a pinky, Nat? Could murder me with one glance for even disturbing her, Nat?” She banished me from report checking the other day.” Sam shuddered. There was an unspoken rule to never talk about Natasha and Steve in the tower, not after Natasha nearly ran over him for merely suggesting that they looked good together. What? It’s not everyday two insanely good looking people showed up at your house and then proceeded to save the world _and_ recruited you as the Avengers. “But I’ve seen her in the lab more often than you, and that’s weird considering Bucky tried to kill her _multiple_ times.”

 

Steve’s head snapped up so fast Sam thought he would have gotten whiplash if he wasn’t Captain America, the super soldier. “She what?”

 

“She’s helping the team free Bucky from the Winter Soldier.” Sam frowned. Wouldn’t Steve know? Hold on, why would Steve even ask for Natasha, when he was quite sure they did more than just talk late into the night and might have snuck in a relationship even. He had assumed the spy was helping because she knew how much it meant to Steve, and that Steve was letting her because he couldn’t bear to see his best friend suffer under the clutches of HYDRA, the stupid organization that wouldn’t just stay dead. “You didn’t know?”

 

“I haven’t seen her in a long while.” Steve admitted, looking like a very depressed soldier once again. “What’s she doing?”

 

“Writing reports. Seems like she knew a lot about the Winter Soldier - she’s helping them create a file of his past doings. Apparently they needed to find trigger words or actions that could push him into Winter Soldier mode, so they asked her.” Sam replied the best he could, because he was always updated - whether he liked Barnes or not, he needed Steve’s best friend back.

 

Steve looked like he was contemplating something, his eyes miles away. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a curse, which was very un-Captain America of him.

 

“You okay, Cap?”

 

“Thanks, Sam. I’ll catch you later. See you at dinner?” Steve ran off without even hearing his reply, leaving him alone in the corridor.

 

“You’re welcome!” Sam called out after a beat, shaking his head. At least he could go back for Laura’s cookies – Barton knew how to marry a woman that could bake. And- oh crap! Lila! Steve was definitely not going back to the entertainment room, and he knew Barton would kill him for leaving his only daughter alone, even if the house was safer than any other part of the Earth at the moment.

 

Those cookies would definitely have to wait, and Steve would _definitely_ tell him what’s up next time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha’s not usually this childish, finding ways to get herself out of the same room as Steve since last week, which meant she would go as far as to find the one place he wouldn’t think of her going to - the lab. With Wakanda’s national crisis gone and T’challa back with reassurance, they spend more time in Shuri’s lab doing all sorts of experiments and research. The place is always cold and silent, but she’s Russian, so the cold isn’t noticeable, but sometimes the silence is deafening. No one would have known exactly why she was helping Bucky, and she liked to keep it that way.

 

She had seen Sharon Carter already using her skills to help Wakanda’s involvement in the UN and the Accords, for the agent was mostly by the king’s side or in the lab. While it was strange working with the agent, they got their work done. Sharon’s past ties to the government were coming in handy, and she had gotten several files out. No one suspected her as an accomplice to Captain America yet, but it would soon be time. Natasha decided that Sharon wasn’t too bad, the perfect American girl with blonde hair and literally took the title of the girl next door, even if she was ordered by Fury at that time. She was perfect for Steve, if only he could get his head out of the scenario he dreamed up about them.

 

But they decide that it was time for a meeting, perhaps the first as a team since the presentation of the Accords by General Ross. Everyone was present; even Tony Stark had graced the room with his appearance, despite the uncomfortable distrust several members have of him, one of which she knew would be Wanda. She couldn’t abandon the meeting because of her childish behaviour towards Steve, and she needed to fight her cause for the Winter Solider. If they wanted to win the UN over, she had to step up.

 

Sitting beside Wanda, and making sure she was on the other side of the room from Steve, she watched with disdain as Tony strolled into the room with Peter Parker, who looked as if he was starstruck in front of the Avengers.

 

“Oh man. This is happening, right? I’m an Avenger!” The boy grinned, settling in his seat beside Clint, who raised a brow.

 

“Underoos, you’re on trial, now sit and be still.” Tony took his own seat beside Peter, doing damage control before someone dragged the boy out.

 

At the head of the table, T’challa and Steve waited as everyone settled. It was literally a full house, sans the AWOL Avengers and Bucky. Last anyone had heard from Thor, he had his own troubles on Asgard. The Hulk had been missing since Sokovia, which Natasha took as a sign that it was never meant to be, which, _thank god_. She wasn’t sure the Hulk would be forgiving when she pushed Banner hard enough for him to fall, even when he specifically told her he wasn’t going to turn green. But this wasn’t Thor’s or Banner’s fight, this was between them and the Accords, more specifically, General Ross, who would not let his authority be diminished so easily.

 

“General Ross is getting impatient. He’s suspecting people left and right for helping with the break-in at the Raft.” Stark spoke as soon as the doors closed with Vision’s entrance. “Given me a deadline of a week to find answers. Suggestions?”

 

“Did he not hear Zemo? How he orchestrated the whole thing? The explosion at the UN, pretending to be a psychiatrist to break out the Winter Soldier? Why are we still in trouble?” Sam asked.

 

“Because Zemo proved to him that the Avengers are dangerous. He didn’t need much to make us explode Germany’s airport.” Steve looked as if he had aged another century, if possible. “If they can control us, it makes them feel safer.”

 

“Wise words, Captain. But can we talk about the giant elephant in the room? We all know your friend’s the one causing all the panic.” Stark’s words may have been out of line, but he was right, and before _another_ civil war could break out, T’challa rested a hand on Steve’s shoulder calmly.

 

“Barnes is safe in Wakanda’s land. There is no need for further discussion about that.” The king spoke with warning, watching Tony. “You know we cannot let vengeance tear any of us apart, we have learnt our lesson.”

 

“He’s right.” Natasha said carelessly, as everyone turned towards her. She was hiding at the other end of the room, but if nobody spoke up, they could be facing another childish war. “You’re all right. While Barnes is safe here, Ross is scared of him and what he can do. You need to free Barnes from the Winter Soldier, and show the world that he is no longer an assassin. Then the Accords won’t be needed.”

 

“You’re saying we have to find a way to make Barnes normal again.” Clint watched his former partner in surprise. “Show the UN there is nothing to be afraid of.”

 

“Impossible.” Stark voiced out across the room. “Ross has given me a week. We aren’t even close to finding a cure.”

 

“Actually, _Natasha’s_ right. We need to take him out of cytostasis.” Sam offered, ignoring the shock glances around the room.Nobody wanted to suffer under an unwanted attack of the Winter Soldier. “If you’re doubting that Barnes can fend off HYDRA’s brainwashing, then you’re exactly like what the UN is doing - fearing us.”

 

“We have several options. The team has already suggested a possible rehabilitation of Barnes. Remind him of his past, try not to trigger the Winter Soldier until he is ready to forget it.” The king nodded at the head of the table. “Ms Carter and Ms Romanoff have already helped with the reports, both on the government’s files and personal experiences.”

 

Steve was surprised at the mention of Sharon and Natasha working together, but more so about Natasha’s direct involvement with Bucky. He’s even more surprised at the fact that she was volunteering to do reports on Bucky, knowing how much she hated recounting past events. Suddenly her nightmare didn’t seem so random after all. She was triggering them by remembering Bucky. How she could be so affected by two events, he wasn’t sure, but he knew that she was _scared_ of Bucky. His best friend was a trained asset for HYDRA, and managed to shoot the Black Widow twice, a feat in itself. But Natasha’s helping Bucky, even though she had never talked to him directly like Sam had.

 

He knew that Bucky personally made the choice to go back into the ice. He didn’t trust himself enough to stay proper, and by taking him out, he was going against his best friend’s words. After all they’ve been through, he couldn’t see that. If Bucky turned into the Winter Soldier while in Wakanda, he knew that he would never forgive himself, after all T’challa had given them.

 

“No.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“No, we can’t take Bucky out.” Steve repeated, ignoring the confusion around the room. They waited for his explanation, but he couldn’t give them one that would satisfy them, and so there was a tense silence until the person he last expected spoke up.

 

“This isn’t about you, Rogers. Unless you want to stay a fugitive and let everyone who’s helped you continue as criminals, you need to trust that he’ll return to normal.” Natasha said pointedly from across the room, glancing at him for the first time in days. They locked eyes, her green eyes blazing against his, and he swore he could feel the anger from the other end. He was confused at her agitation, and even more guilty of leading his friends into this mess. Clint, with his family hiding in Wakanda. Wanda, for everything she had gone through in the Raft. Everyone for leaving behind their comfortable lives to live in hiding with him.

 

“No, Bucky specifically said that we shouldn’t wake him up until we’ve gotten a concrete cure.” He shook his head, stopping Tony or anyone else from speaking.

 

“ _Bucky_ would understand if we took him out now. Unlike you, he knows how to make decisions that aren’t selfish and egoistic.” Natasha practically hissed, and the confusion he felt from having her speak directly to him faded into anger. She didn’t know what she was saying, she hadn’t even met Bucky.

 

“Have you spoken to him recently, Romanoff? I don’t recall you speaking to him, ever.” He flared, shaking off Sam’s warning hand around his arm. Two could play the game, and if Natasha thought she could ignore him the entire time, and now fight with him in front of the Avengers, she could face his wrath.

 

“Are you starting another war? Careful, _Captain_ \- you won’t win this one alone.” Natasha gritted her teeth, and the room went silent. Everyone held their breaths as Steve went red with anger, while Natasha glared at him for a couple of tense seconds. Even Tony didn’t have a sarcastic remark to make, and the king was watching them closely.

 

“You have no say in this matter.” She spoke with a hard tone, ignoring his irritated expression. “T’challa, I believe we should vote on this.”

 

“Apologies, Captain. She is right.” The king said softly, trying to ease the tension in the room. “In favour of freeing Barnes and getting him on track?”

 

Almost everyone raised their hands. Even Peter, who followed Tony naturally, and Wanda, who was on Natasha’s side. Steve was the only person who kept his down, but surprisingly, Sam kept his up.

 

“Then it is settled. We will need someone to explain to Barnes, as well as to help ask him a few questions.” T’challa looked around the room as Steve deflated in his seat in defeat. “Sharon, maybe?”

 

“No.” Natasha glanced over at Sharon, who looked over in surprise. “I’ll do it.”

 

“She’s most qualified in interrogations. She’ll be able to help him, and get information out too.” Wanda spoke up softly. Usually she didn’t like to speak up unless it was important, and somehow she felt that she needed to prove Natasha’s worthiness in the matter. She _knew_ Natasha, and something about Natasha’s interest in the matter made her support the older woman even more.

 

“She’s the best choice.” Sharon confirmed, and Wanda looked over gratefully. “If... things go south, I’m sure Romanoff can handle it.”

 

“On one condition. Don’t record our conversation. If you must, take in witnesses.” Natasha commented, and while most of them were curious about her conditions, no one asked further.

 

“We must have at least the team helping him.” T’challa replied. “Who else would you think will help?”

 

“Wanda, Clint.” She answered, ignoring Steve’s angry glare. Wanda looked up in surprise, but Clint merely shrugged; he was trained in interrogations like Natasha was, even if her methods were scarier at times. But Sam or even Steve would have been the rightful choice, even if said Captain was slightly pissed at the moment.“Tony?”

 

“I’m a bad choice. Trying to be a good person here, remember? Not a good idea to stick me in with the Winter Soldier.” Stark shook his head, almost meekly, if they read into it. He was still slightly confused at Romanoff and Roger’s mini showdown in front of the rest of them. They never spoke so harshly to each other before, and he knew they were partners. But Natasha had always scared him, and today proved that point.

 

“I’ll be there.” T’challa nodded at Steve, who knew it the king had done so to help him. He knew that Natasha would never let him talk to Bucky, or let him see her do her work. “Then it’s settled. We will brief the team, and bring Barnes out tomorrow morning.”

 

“How about my deadline? Ross is a pain in the ass, he’ll definitely find me within the week.” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Tell him you hacked the system and found out that I was the one who gave Cap and Falcon their toys.” Sharon offered. “He doesn’t have a warrant for me yet.”

 

“Smart, agent.” Tony winked good-naturedly. “You picked a girl, Rogers.”

 

While Steve chose to ignore that comment, Sharon pursed her lips, looking over at Natasha. “I’m not looking for love, Stark.”

 

Before Tony could make another snarky comment, Natasha stood up, dragging her chair. “Tomorrow morning, T’challa? We’ll be there.”

 

Then she left before anyone could comment, leaving behind a team of confused Avengers, and an irritated Captain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Confusion wasn’t the right word to summarise Bucky Barnes’ feeling when he first came out of the chamber. Neither was shock, anger, or irritation.

 

It was a mixture of everything, right from the moment Sam helped him out to now, sitting in a tiny room with a two way mirror, stared down by the Black Widow herself. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that behind the supposed mirror, there were a team of people to keep him in line if he went... Winter Soldier. He hadn’t seen Steve the entire time, even when T’challa came over to apologise for cutting his time short, and explaining that it was barely even a month since they had last talked. His first instinct was to flee, or at least fight someone, because it wasn’t like Steve to be absent; in fact, the punk would have ran over to _save_ him or some sort. But he prided himself into being Bucky Barnes again, not the Winter Soldier, and so violence wasn’t the answer. And Sam was the one who got him out, and then said some lame joke about how he looked like he had aged a century – which, not funny.

 

No Steve meant the punk got himself into trouble again, or this plan of breaking him out was something he opposed, which he decided was the latter. Steve could be incredibly dramatic at times, and he knew that he was probably annoyed that they ignored his condition to take him out when they’ve found a cure. Considering the two way mirror and Romanoff’s hardened expression, they hadn’t. In a way, he knew why she was there, but he didn’t quite know how she managed to gain that level of authority, or how she got into Wakanda.With her presence, he knew that those behind the mirror were the ones she trusted most, and Steve could not be there, for another reason on its own. Steve had no idea, not even after he tried to see if he would crack after she let them go at the airport.

 

“Barnes, why so quiet? You must have a million questions now.” Natasha eyed him, scrutinising his features that he fixated into a neutral expression. They were both assassins – spies, if you will – so he knew she wasn’t fooled by it.

 

“Humour me.” He said, looking at her right in the eyes. She was the still the same, he realised, a shudder in his spine when he thought the Winter Soldier might be taking over, but it was just a feeling of... familiarity.

 

“Ross is coming for more, but the UN is slowing him down. They are all afraid of being seen as fools by the world, so as they try to debate the Accords, Ross will try to support his stand on having them.” Natasha paused, phrasing her next words carefully. “While he does so, we have to show the UN and the world that we are not a threat, which is why we cannot waste time in testing out useless treatments for you. The soldier will stand down because you choose to, not because we find technology to break you free.”

 

Fair enough. He nodded, realising why they wanted him out so soon. It probably explained Steve as well, he knew how much his friend would have hated to take him out without guaranteeing a complete cure. It was a risk he was willing to make, if it could help eliminate the Accords.

 

But Natasha wasn’t finished. “Because of that, we’ve reconciled with Tony Stark.”

 

He froze, looking at the mirror. Tony Stark and him did not part happily, and considering all circumstances, understandably so. He was afraid of what grudges the inventor might hold, and wondered if it was a trap. “Is he behind? I… I wasn’t-”

 

“Stark didn’t want to burn down T’challa’s graciousness, so no.” She interrupted smoothly, no surprise on how he managed to figure out the mirror’s trick. “Neither is... Steve.”

 

She could have said it as nonchalantly as she could, but he could still pick out the hint of dejection in her tone, like when he and Steve ran away from the airport after she let them go, and all Steve did on the quinjet was have a constipated, depressed face. He was always observant and a good reader, which was exactly what he had taught her so long ago in a different time.

 

“You didn’t tell him about us.” He noted, and her head shot up in surprise, before she straightened herself and glared at him coldly. No matter what she did, he knew her.

 

“I am not that child anymore, and neither are you. You didn’t seem to recall anything. You shot me twice on separate occasions.” She was still jumping around, but he knew exactly what she meant. That day, when Zemo broke out the Winter Soldier and he strangled her. _You could at least remember me._ He couldn’t even think clearly at that time, but he did now. He remembered everything, things he wasn’t proud of. HYDRA. The Red Room. KGB. It was then that he realised that the Winter Soldier and him were one, and they won’t be separating, so he asked for T’challa’s cytostasis the moment he granted them protection. Perhaps he could fight through it and become himself again, but he wasn’t thinking straight at that time, seeing Steve and Tony fight. They were _friends_ , fighting because of the Winter Soldier. Because of _him_.

 

“But you know how angry he would be when he learns.” Bucky glanced at the mirror again. He was facing it, and he admitted Sam’s joke took some form of weight - he looked tired and weak, and he had had better days. “And do they know?”

 

“No.”

 

“Natalia, I thought you learnt never to reveal your secrets. So why now?” He chuckled, watching her carefully. For a moment she looked like she was fourteen again, learning to strike, kill, flirt, _hunt_ her prey, and his memories struggled to be let free, for him to loose control and hate. But he was Bucky Barnes, and he would not let the Winter Soldier’s memories dictate him.

 

“For the sake of our future as the Avengers, I choose to let it go.” Natasha smiled, and he decided she grew beautifully, like a dangerous hunter. _The Black Widow._ There can only be one, and the Winter Soldier trained her well.

 

“Then why didn’t you tell him?” Bucky was curious about this, ever since she had let him and Steve go. Only he and Natalia would know why she had decided to let both of them off, and the reasons were complicated. “You had so many chances. I nearly killed him. You know everything about me. You gave him that file, and I know how you knew long before I remembered. Compartmentalising doesn’t erase your memories, Natalia, it only stops the pain. You know I taught you that.”

 

“He doesn’t deserve to know it from me. My past does not concern him. However, yours does.” She was good at hiding her true emotions, but he was better at reading them - she felt unworthy. He felt her, a doubt planted by HYDRA themselves. How could he deserve to be saved when Captain America had thrown his shield down for him? Natalia’s past was like his, and she would rather hide it than to explain to Steve.

 

“You know my story, and he has my file. When I tell him, will you tell _your_ story?” He wondered aloud. Her silence was enough to satisfy his curiosity.

 

“We’re here to talk about your treatment, I-“

 

“Natalia, you’re avoiding it. Why couldn’t you tell him?”

 

“You know why. You _saw_ why. I thought I wouldn’t have to explain it to you, _James._ ” She breathed out, meeting his eye, trembling slightly. “If he knew, we wouldn’t have worked together. A monster product from the Red Room cannot be explained. Isn’t that why you’re afraid to be back instead of hiding in the ice?”

 

“Natalia-“

 

“My name is Natasha Romanoff.” She interrupted, standing up hastily as she cut him off. “If the file on you is complete, and you can speak without triggering an attack, I have nothing else to say, and I’ll leave the team with their findings. You’ll find Sam and Sharon once they’ve checked you up at medical.”

 

Then she barged out of the room, ignoring everyone including Wanda’s frightened calls for her name, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. _But the Black Widow did not cry. You know better now, Natalia._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally way longer, but I decided to split it in half because I realised how long the first chapter was. Thank you for sticking around, and for all the lovely comments and hits! Any form of feedback is great, especially since I'm still a sleepless, stressed out college student.


	3. Three | Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda does her own digging, and Bucky struggles to keep in control. Steve makes a decision, even if Natasha is too stubborn to correct him.

 

Wanda caught up with Natasha in the gym later that day, sweating from her workout on the treadmill. She hated training without her powers, but she wanted a much needed break from it, remembering the sting of the shock whenever she tried to use them in the Raft. T’challa’s gym was a state of the art one with multiple machines, and a training ground in the center that the men had already managed to make full use of for combat. Today, the gym was occupied by only Natasha and her. In fact, Natasha had been going on the treadmill for ages, on what looked like the highest setting, and it scared Wanda. They had trained together, and while Wanda’s fitness was nowhere near Natasha’s, she was sure the redhead was bound to fall any moment if she continued.

 

“I didn’t see him.” Wanda broke the silence, deciding she couldn’t stand to see this any longer. “He wasn’t in your memories.”

 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Natasha huffed, never losing momentum. Wanda sighed, going over to the machine and decreasing the speed, despite Natasha’s protests. When it was nothing but a walking pace, she let Natasha catch her breath.

 

“Lucky for you, Maximoff; I don’t like seeing my past, and so I compartmentalise.” Natasha explained once she had gotten her breath back, feeling more composed. “A lot was lost; they tried to take it away from me, in case I turned.”

 

“Take it away? How?”

 

“You know how you can manipulate minds? They learnt how to clear blocks of memories.” Natasha shrugged, but even Wanda could see her hesitation. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Shuri would want to try that out too.”

 

“Did I… Did I bring it back up? After I did that?” She asked, feeling guilty. It was always hard talking to Natasha in the tower, and she couldn’t help but think it was because of her before she saw Ultron’s thoughts and decided to turn. She left the team slightly shaken, but there was no doubt Natasha took it the hardest, with the cold front she put up.

 

“Hush, Wanda. It was nothing. Nothing stays hidden forever.” Natasha sighed, decreasing the speed of the treadmill until it stopped.

 

“Then why did you ask me to be there? I already know too much.” The younger girl asked.

 

“I figured if I know your story, you should know mine.” Natasha decided, reaching for her water bottle and towel, and jumping off the treadmill gracefully. Wanda followed as she treaded to the Women’s room, wanting more.

 

“I still don’t understand.” She whispered, blushing as Natasha removed her sweat soaked top, quickly averting her eyes. “How did you meet him?”

 

“He trained me in the Red Room. I don’t remember much and you know that.” Natasha replied. “Hand me the towel, would you?”

 

Wanda did, wondering how Natasha could have been so evasive to her questions, or if she was just putting on an act to throw her off. She’s shocked about Barnes, though. No wonder Natasha didn’t want Steve near the mess, he would be torn apart by the pair. “But he tried to kill you.”

 

“He was brainwashed, it happens to the best of us.” Natasha shrugged. “It’s nothing, Wanda. I overreacted this morning.”

 

Wanda almost let it go, but she was still curious about one thing she didn’t quite get to ask the last time. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Natasha sighed, exasperated. “Wanda, you’ve been asking questions for some time now. What is it this time?”

 

The Sokovian blushed. “It’s just... why are you having nightmares if it’s nothing?”

 

Natasha tensed, almost dropping her shower items. Wanda had never seen her so wound up before, so frozen on the spot, her eyes unfocused, like she was miles apart from Wanda. Natasha was the best at hiding emotions, while Wanda was usually good at reading them. It took a few moments for Natasha to get back again, and Wanda actually felt worried for a second. There’s more to the story about Barnes. She’s afraid of him, normal for a person who had been almost killed thrice, but Wanda couldn’t understand why Natasha tries to shrug it off, and this time it wasn’t just a pride thing.

 

“I don’t talk about your nightmares, so don’t talk about mine.” Natasha finally hissed after a beat, gathering her showering items again. She excused herself without a word to the nearest shower, and Wanda worried that she might have just crossed the line, ruining any sign of friendship that they shared the past weeks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha decided her work with the Winter Soldier was long finished after she walked out from Barnes’ interrogation. She knew she couldn’t avoid Steve for long, not after Bucky revealed everything. She was right, when he barged into the library where she, Wanda and Rhodey were reviewing pages of material and reports on the Accords again.

 

“You knew Bucky. Why didn’t you tell me?” He fumed, ignoring Wanda and Rhodey’s surprised glances.

 

“It didn’t concern you.” Natasha replied, eyes never leaving her papers.

 

“Yes it did!” He yelled, startling poor Wanda whose pen went out of line. She knew that Steve would be furious, but she hadn’t expected him to barge in and yell at Natasha like she was the only one in the room. She couldn’t pretend to be okay anymore, and neither could Rhodey, who wasn’t quite sure what Steve was talking about since he wasn’t in the room.

 

“We’ll... give you some privacy.” She managed, rushing to wheel Rhodey out of the room. They gave Steve and Natasha apologetic looks, silently closing the door behind them.

 

“You know what, Romanoff? I respect that you want me giving you space, I get that - whatever happened at the tower, it’s over.” Steve continued without missing a beat. “But to hide that from me? You know I told you everything about my nightmares. I never once pushed you about yours.”

 

“What gives you the right to come here and grill me about the Winter Soldier, right in front of Wanda?” Natasha slammed her papers, ignoring Wanda’s abandoned pen that had eventually rolled off the table with her loud actions. “You think it’s easy to tell you about Barnes? How should I tell you? ‘Oh, by the way, I think your best friend just might have trained me in the Red Room, but it’s no big deal.’ Should I have told you that, even after you knew he had come for me twice? Thrice after the Accords? Would you still think he’s your Bucky of your childhood?”

 

“He was brainwashed!” Steve replied, exasperated. “He couldn’t remember anything clearly up until Sam and I caught him running because of Zemo. But he remembers everything clearly now, as my best friend and as the Winter Soldier. And I had to learn from him? Telling me _Natalia_ was the academy’s best student? Were we not friends, at least? Excuse me if I’m still behind time, but I don’t think friends kiss, and I definitely don’t think they _lie_ to one another.”

 

He’s staring hard at her now, breathing heavily from his rant. Natasha realised that Barnes did tell Steve enough about her past, more than she could have, just from his years working as the Winter Soldier there. But he didn’t reveal everything, if Steve was phrasing it this way. Did she really think she could have expected a calmer Steve? She deserved every right for him to yell at her like that, for taking their friendship and more for granted. Her past was a mess she wouldn’t want to dive back into, and the arrival of the Winter Soldier made it entirely unavoidable. She turned Steve down after S.H.I.E.L.D crumbled for a reason - she couldn’t risk running back. The file Kiev helped pull was mostly true, but she dug out the parts about the Red Room, shocking her and knowing Steve would never let it rest if he knew. Her past would be protected, since most of the files on the S.H.I.E.L.D database were so heavily encrypted, the press wouldn’t waste time to decipher what she had done. Maybe she shouldn’t have gone back to Russia to dig more, then maybe she wouldn’t have uncovered any memories.

 

“I don’t understand you, not one bit. You want me to stay away, sure. But you also want me to avoid everyone you’re with? I don’t think I deserve that.” Steve sighed, trying to control his anger even after snapping at her. She rarely saw him lose his cool, and if this is what it takes to make him raise here on her, then she deserved every bit of it.

 

“We’ve been partners for years. You had every opportunity to tell me about Bucky after Sokovia, heck, after we first saw him. Passing me his file with everything else but his involvement with the KGB?” He threw a file right next to her pile of Accords reports, knocking another pen off the table. She didn’t have to look to know that it was Bucky’s file, the complete one, the one she and Carter and Wanda and everyone else had been working on while Steve worked with Shuri.

 

Steve scoffed, running a hand through his growing hair, glaring at her with such intensity she could barely look away. “I never blamed you for siding with the Accords. Was it because of Bucky? Or was it because you’re just a double spy, and you could never pick a side?”

 

If he noticed her flinching, he doesn’t show, continuing on without a pause. “Then maybe you were right. There really isn’t any place for you with me. I’m done with games, Natasha. You can do whatever the here you want, but I’m not the one avoiding it anymore.”

 

Then he stalked out, leaving her behind with the coldest of rooms and the file mocking her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I want to know how.”

 

Nobody wanted Natasha back for Bucky’s next few interrogations (or interviews, as T’challa’s head doctor had kindly advised in an attempt to sooth Barnes as if he might turn into the Winter Soldier like he was the Hulk), and truthfully, both Wanda and Bucky were grateful for. Usually it was Sam, who lingered between awkward and annoyed every time they talked, something about how he took pride to being Steve’s closest friend after the ice, and wanting to protect him somewhat from someone as complicated as him and the Winter Soldier. Sometimes it was Sharon Carter – she had kissed Steve, but wasn’t totally bothered when he raised this up, instead gently denying anything, and it was never Natalia, or Natasha as she violently insisted. 

 

This time though, it was the feisty girl, the one who could manipulate minds. They may have fought on the same side, but he was still a little intimidated by her, someone who could dig into minds, which he had enough of, thank you very much. While T’challa had made it known that Bucky had the freedom to visit any corner of their living headquarters hidden so safely from the public and the UN, he mostly kept to his room and Steve’s quarters once in awhile. Understandably so, he was avoiding Natasha and the rest of the gang, which included Wanda Maximoff. Sometimes it was better that way, avoiding the repercussions. Although something told him Steve and Natasha had talked, seeing the change in his oldest friend’s mood.

 

“I’m sure Natalia would have told you.” He chuckled. Steve had mentioned that Wanda was Natalia’s mini protector, or student, if you will. Her interrogation _(interview! The doctor said interview!)_ skills were weak and she could barely hold a conversation with him before moving onto another topic. That was how they were stuck with some useless information, like how his favourite fruits were plums. Like that was important to stop the Winter Soldier from breaking free. Plums?

 

“ _Natasha_.” The younger girl folded her arms. “I don’t understand something. Why is she hiding it from me? I’ve seen her mind.”

 

“And why don’t you see mine? It would save all the trouble, wouldn’t it? Unless you want to bait me with plums and keep me from tearing the city apart like some monster.” He meant it as a joke, his tone lightheaded, but Wanda Maximoff shook her head.

 

“You’re not a monster.” She frowned. “I’m done with looking into minds unless it’s for a good reason. I wasn’t… I wasn’t thinking straight when I saw hers.”

 

Maximoff couldn’t be any older than twenty, with her long brunette locks and obsession with red clothes, she looked like a child in his eyes. The Winter Soldier had taught many young girls in his life, but Bucky was never good with consoling girls, more so better in getting their attention. And he could relate with Wanda, it wasn’t easy admitting to their wrong doings, swearing not to do it again unless necessary. He killed as the Winter Soldier, and she manipulated minds. Nobody was ever thinking properly whenever they did something wrong.

 

“Why did you choose Steve?” In many ways, Bucky was curious about why they did it. He wasn’t a fool, he knew that Wanda saved Steve, but he had an inkling that she had left someone important behind. Otherwise, it wouldn’t be too hard for her to leave without Hawkeye coming for her.

 

“I want to know about Natasha, first.” Wanda replied, stubbornly folding her arms.

 

“You know they are recording us.” He met her gaze.

 

“Not today, no one is behind. I’m doing this for myself.”

 

He looked at the mirror, realising for the first time that it wasn’t one, but a window. The lights outside were dim, and there was nobody there - someone deactivated the recording and had cleared the room. “Digging into the Black Widow’s past? You’re asking for trouble, little witch.”

 

She frowned, her face contorted in disgust at the name. “Natasha helped me once, and I’m going to help her no matter what. You know her. From the Red Room. Why are you telling Steve now, and what exactly are you hiding that she worries?”

 

Bucky frowned; who was this girl and why was she so fiercely protecting the redhead? The Winter Soldier may have had feelings for her, but he wasn’t going to dig it out again over Wanda Maximoff’s quest for answers. He was Bucky Barnes, and he was trying hard not to turn into the brainwashed alternative. But Wanda wasn’t going to leave until she had answers. “The Winter Soldier… was involved with Natalia in a lot of ways - not just in training. In many ways, she was my first after HYDRA found me.”

 

Wanda took a moment to understand. It was impossible, but everything would have made sense. Natasha pushing away Steve, her reluctance to bring up Bucky. The nightmares, the hesitation to answer her… “You love her.”

 

“Loved.” He corrected gently. “I… I have a hard time distancing my memories. Some are incomplete, they reprogrammed me many times, any time I started to show signs of recognition. After they took me away, I don’t remember much, but I know that I don’t feel the same as before.”

 

She nodded, thinking hard. “How did you remember?”

 

“For a moment, at the airport, when she was catching up with Steve and I… I thought I knew her. Maybe it was Steve who kept me human again, but… she looked at me for the first time without either of us fighting each other and I saw her eyes. They were green, and I… I remembered.” He shook his head. “There was only one green eyed redhead that I once knew who could fight against grown men twice her size and tricked them to their death.”

 

Wanda exhaled deeply, sinking back into her seat. Natasha was worried, because she knew more about Bucky’s past than she would admit to Steve. It was complicated, her relationship with Steve. But Natasha would do anything in her power to hide the truth from Steve. Her past was one of her greatest fears, as Wanda knew and manipulated in the past. With her telekinesis, she was also now one of Natasha’s greatest weaknesses, knowing and _seeing_ more than even Clint would have.

 

She gasped, in turn shaking Bucky, who jumped at her sound. Wanda knew exactly why Natasha was so afraid of Steve. She couldn’t let another relationship be jeopardised. Wanda knew in her heart that Natasha wanted the best for Steve; it wasn’t exactly hidden that she had tried to push Sharon Carter to him. Sharon, with blonde hair and a trained agent, whose aunt Peggy was not only an inspiration to many, but Steve’s old lover. She was _perfect_ for Steve, and in many ways, so different from Natasha - a squeaky clean past, a loving family. Natasha was so scared of falling for Steve, for letting him in, and risking another fate like hers and the Winter Soldier.

 

“What is it?”

 

Wanda turned to look at Bucky, her eyes green blazing with something he couldn’t quite pick out. “I need to go. Thank you.”

 

“You haven’t told me why you chose Steve yet.” He pointed out before she could exit.

 

“Because he made me realise that only I can control my own powers.” Wanda watched as he nodded in understanding. Steve, always seeing the good in everyone. “Nobody else can control me. Like no one can control you, but yourself. I hope you’ll find the willpower to control it, Bucky.”

 

He watched as Wanda Maximoff turned and left, leaving him behind with her words and a newfound appreciation for the brunette.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The changes don’t come obviously. It’s small, and if you blink, you’ll miss it. Natasha playing fondly with Lila, sharing a cup of pretend tea with one of many dolls T’challa had spoilt her with (he was being oddly competitive with Stark over who would spend more money on the Bartons, which they enjoyed tremendously), and Steve coming behind her casually to offer some pretend sandwiches. Steve no longer awkwardly bowing his head around Natasha, or either of them leaving the room when the other was there.

Instead, it’s a cold, tense air around the pair, and neither of them were willing to budge. In some ways, they were both too similar, too stubborn to make the first move.

 

It scares Wanda, with what she knows and what Steve doesn’t. Perhaps she shouldn’t have forced Bucky into admitting it, but she was more afraid of what the fallout would be after Steve finds out. She had never seen him so _pissed_ before, and she had a feeling Natasha hadn’t, either.

 

The only thing that doesn’t change though, is the cup of herbal tea Steve leaves by their door every night. Wanda doesn’t need a note to know it’s not for her, but for Natasha, even if the older woman passes it to her instead.

 

The team do better than expected at T’challa’s residence, and Wakanda was a beautiful place to be hiding in. Tony’s been on official trips to Wakanda over the Accords, much to Ross’s disdain, as the UN vote in favour to amend the terms. It buys him time too, when “leaked” photos of Sharon Carter retrieving Steve’s shield and Sam’s wings are passed out to Ross, who is a week late in finding the warrant to arrest Sharon, safely in T’challa’s official headquarters, working secretly to solve his own issues with the UN and eliminating the threat of control for the Black Panther. It surprises no one when Pepper Potts tags along one time, the CEO bringing out the best in Tony Stark, keeping him in line and also apologising to everyone on Team Cap - a move that embarrasses Steve and makes him realise how blessed they were to have her back in Tony’s life.

 

Bucky tries his best to keep himself in line, going for brain scans, sitting through more chats with Sam (that wasn’t awkward anymore, it was now a sarcasm battle though), and occasionally Maximoff would pop in, talking about life in Sokovia, and sometimes bringing up her brother, Pietro. That kid was weird, with her accent that wouldn’t go away, and her fierce puppy love devotion for Natasha Romanoff. He was thankful all the same, at the attempt at normality, even with his one arm (T’challa promised a vibranium replacement for his missing one, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted anything that would remind him of the Winter Soldier yet, until he was cured). Steve was by him whenever they weren’t running tests, but he too was happier. He never got to see Natasha though, if it wasn’t her avoiding him, it was Steve steering him clear of the redhead’s way. While his best friend declined to talk about anything regarding their brief relationship, he was sure Steve was struggling to come into terms with the Winter Soldier and the girl once known as Natalia.

 

He speaks to almost everyone, from the Barton children to T’challa, whom he owes so much to. Natasha is an exception, and so is Tony Stark. He doesn’t blame Natasha, or Tony, who would awkwardly stand by if they were in the same room. The lady they call Pepper doesn’t eye him with disdain or curiosity, but with gentleness he doesn’t think he deserves. She’s not prying either, as most people would at a person with a missing arm who once killed her boyfriend’s parents.

 

On his next visit to the doctor’s, he found himself staring at a metal arm, constructed beautifully with Vibranium. His doctor explained that it was a gift from Tony Stark, and that they were making the necessary adjustments for when he was able to put it on, not knowing that the arm was making Bucky feel something so guilty and thankful at the same time. Stark doesn’t like him, and that was an understatement. He hated, despised, _loathed_ him, and anger made him his worst enemy. Howard Stark was certainly not a role model, but Maria Stark was, and the Winter Soldier, _he_ killed them both in cold blood. Bucky cancelled the appointment that day with an excuse of wanting a break, even though the doctor was sure to report back to either Steve or T’challa, and he would have more to explain afterwards.

 

So Tony Stark made him another arm. Granted, he was the one who destroyed the previous one. But the Winter Soldier took away two lives from him, and an arm was barely the same. Yet, he gave him another one, upgraded it with Vibranium, all in good will. He thinks about Pepper Potts, how one woman could change someone’s heart so quickly. About Natasha, whose fear of her past and the knowledge of it to others around her scared her, yet she was the one who volunteered for his interrogation, even with a good half the team knowing her story now. Wanda Maximoff, with her words hitting so close to his heart. So many people doing things for him, even when he didn’t deserve it.

 

He was no longer the Winter Soldier, but he wasn’t quite Bucky Barnes either. He was wavering in between the line of good and evil, trying desperately to piece himself together into a workable human. If they could help him, he had to help himself. Relying on T’challa’s team of doctors and scientists wouldn’t do him good, if he wanted to be whole again. He needed to trust _himself_ , and go back to having his own control over his own matters.

 

And so he does.

 

He finds Tony Stark first, in one of T’challa’s labs, in the middle of the night when everyone else was fast asleep. He had been told that Stark wasn’t a fan of sleeping in general, from PSTD of losing his parents, being captured, saving the world a couple of times… he preferred to work late into the night. Steve would have blown his other arm up, and possibly his head for his decision to do this, but he wanted to try. It’s stupid, really, but he brings a cup of tea, possibly a tip from Steve about it’s calming properties, feeling like a small child looking for forgiveness. He almost spills the tea when Stark shoots something right at the spot he was at a second ago, his glowing hands from the Iron Man suit making him have second thoughts about the whole forgiveness thing.

 

“What are you doing here?” Stark asked, astonished when he managed to settle the cup down on the cluttered working bench littered with tools, mechanical parts, and blueprints.

 

“Um I…” Crap he hadn’t really thought of what to say. “I wanted to thank you for the arm.”

 

Tony Stark stared at him for a good few moments, speechless. He wasn’t staring in hatred, so that was good, right?

 

“Pepper said I should do it.” The inventor shrugged. Bucky wanted to die from the awkwardness, especially when Stark peeped over his shoulder. “Where’s your best bud? He let you come down unprotected, with one arm missing?”

 

“I don’t know - he’s hardly around at night.” One of the arrangements was that Bucky was to room with Steve, who would look after him, a joke he couldn’t believe - whatever happened to him babying Steve? He hated this century.

 

Stark raised a brow. “Where the here would he go?”

 

Bucky had a good idea where, but it wasn’t about them now. “I… I don’t know.”

 

There was another long, awkward silence. Stark had already placed his tools away, rolling the blueprints up. “Are you trying to stay awake?

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know tea has caffeine in it right? Keeps you up, which I’m pretty sure goes against your doctor’s orders.”

 

“But…” Bucky didn’t even bother correcting Tony about how he had brought it over for _him_ , and it was herbal, so much for goodwill. “Steve makes it for Natasha every night and-“

 

Tony’s face already told him that he might have overshared. “Cap and Widow? Haven’t seen them around together in ages.” His eyes lit up in understanding as he smirked at Bucky, who knew he had made matters worse and further confused him.“Are they fonduing, too?”

 

When he didn’t reply, slightly awkward with the guilt that Steve still didn’t know, the inventor sighed, throwing a blueprint at him. He caught it swiftly, opening it up as he examined the diagrams and tiny notes written in, even noticing a few coffee stains on the paper. It was a rough copy of his new arm, fit with all the details and prototypes Tony Stark thought would be fun to include. Consultations with T’challa’s medical team to discuss nerve endings and how they might attach the arm without damaging anything, and letting him still regain control of his movements. A single question mark next to what looked like a design of a metal knife that would easily slide in one of the hinges of the arm. He liked them all, he really did, but didn’t quite want to have a weapon so close to him at times, not until he was sure he would be normal again, and even so he just didn’t want to go back fighting.

 

It felt like Stark’s go at forgiveness, even if he didn’t quite deserve it. Whatever happened was understandable; he had killed his parents one way or another, leaving him an orphan before he could enter the business, still trying to figure out his place as a teen.

 

“Why are you doing this? The arm, the withdrawal of the accords?” Bucky whispered. “I don’t deserve your goodwill, or your inventions.”

 

Tony watched him closely, before reverting his attention back down, toying with one of his many screwdrivers littered carelessly all over the work desk. “I went back to Stark Industries for the first time in months after you two left. I never bothered, always just worked from the Avenger’s tower. Met Pepper there, and I thought she would just walk away too. But she didn’t. She cancelled all her meetings, and I realised she was always going to be too good for me, but I needed her.”

 

“I told her everything. About the mess I made, Ross, the airport… and she didn’t once judge me, even though she had seen the news and had known parts of it. She made me feel… whole.” Tony looked up at Bucky, seeing the surprising gentleness of the Winter Soldier - no, Bucky Barnes - in front of him. “Then I realised that I screwed up big time. I asked for advice, and she delivered. She did more than that; I finally saw how unwilling I was to let go of my past and my mistakes. I needed to let them go for the sake of venturing forward, and I wanted to try to give her the life she deserved, instead of pulling her back with my mistakes.”

 

“I’m just trying to do the right thing. Whatever happened to my parents, I know it was all HYDRA. You were a victim too, and I needed to tell myself that I had to move on. So I made the arm. Kinda like a peace thing, if you will. For you and capsicle. For the Avengers. You learn a lot about the people you live with, and I miss those weirdoes.”

 

Bucky stood still, speechless. Stark was genuinely sincere about this. If he had doubted him before, he didn’t now. How Steve had managed to find such wholesome people in this decade, he didn’t know. It felt like a huge weight lifted off his chest to hear about Tony’s forgiveness, and he wished he could feel the same about his past. About the Winter Soldier. He never knew if he could be Bucky Barnes again.

 

“You know, Steve spent a long time searching for you, even though he didn’t know if you were going to be the Winter Soldier, or Bucky Barnes.” Tony looked at him meaningfully, after he hadn’t said a word. “Point is, he still believes you’re in there somewhere. Don’t let HYDRA control you even up to now. You’re you, and you can let go off your own past, and be yourself again.”

 

“How do you know I won’t fail?” Bucky met his glaze, doubt filling his tone even with Tony’s speech.

 

“If you do, you’ll get back up again. You’re here, right? I guess that kinda makes you an Avenger. Well, until Ross dies somewhere. And we Avengers don’t give up.” Tony grinned, reaching out for the cup of tea.

 

“You can’t be awake all night, so thanks for the tea. And Barnes? If you tell anyone a word of what I said, I’ll deny it, and possibly kill you.” The inventor warned, bringing the tea out without a chance to let Bucky explain. As he stared at his retreating figure, he wondered if he had possibly just became friends with Tony Stark, and also possibly promoted to Avenger status.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky spent the next few days making friends, under Steve’s nudging. While Stark’s team retreated back to New York to deal with Ross, who was still bent on tracing Sharon, the rest of the team stayed hidden in Wakanda. Laura was surprisingly welcoming, despite the lingering fact that he could possibly lose control any moment (he was _really_ starting to feel like a hulk, no offense). Clint’s children weren’t in any way afraid of him, an innocence to their actions making him feel so warm and happy. They loved to educate him on the century’s gadgets and toys, because no way had he not seen Transformers or Harry Potter. Sometimes, Steve joined in, followed by a few jabs at their age led by Sam and Clint. Scott’s little girl Cassie joined in whenever she wasn’t busy with him, and they soon watched Frozen so many times, Bucky was really starting to hate the songs.

 

T’challa’s doctors were advancing in some form of selective memory work, something about reviving happy past memories in favour of burying the Winter Soldier. It was worth a try, so the interviews continued. Sometimes it was Sam, but now Sharon Carter had been added to the roster, something about the agent graduating with a minor in psychology, but the woman looked as if she had only done so to get the degree, and had little to no recollection of counselling. It was fine with Bucky; he was starting to feel very weirded out with the women in Steve’s new life.

 

Speaking of one, Wanda Maximoff wandered between the lines of acquaintance and friend, preferring to stick by Natasha. She occasionally did the therapies (interrogations were too strong of a word, and the head doctor finally decided it was therapeutic, much to Sam and Bucky’s chagrin), but often she would be fleeing the room. She didn’t like hanging out with him either, unless there was strong pestering by Steve involved, who just wanted his friends to get along. If Steve wasn’t organising nightly games night for the Barton children and Cassie as an excuse to get everyone including Bucky to play along, no one would have noticed his eagerness.

 

The only exception was Natasha, who skipped those nights so frequently the team stopped asking for excuses. Once in a blue moon, she would show up for little Lila, pairing with her and making sure she won by any way possible, including cheating behind their backs, much to their annoyance, and so her absence wasn’t missed. For someone so persistent in making sure Bucky got along with the team, Steve would avoid any form of conversation when it came to Natasha, and Bucky wondered if he had revealed the right thing. Nobody questioned the lack of Natasha, considering the effort he had made to make friends with everyone else. While half the team made bets over why she would be acting so strangely, the other half knew the real reason, and made no attempt in explaining, only stepping in to kill the rumours.

 

They had held strong for a week, and he was pleasantly surprised at how _happy_ he was to be in Wakanda. He liked hanging out with almost everyone, and T’challa was so gracious to be hiding them all. And he hadn’t thought of the Winter Soldier or what he had done for almost two weeks now, and achievement he was thankful for.

 

Bucky’s progress was fast, but he was still shaky. They should have known that sometimes things triggered him, instead of assuming he had made a full recovery over the control of the Winter Soldier. _He_ should have known himself, and kept out of the zone before he unraveled.

 

It all started in the gym, when Steve assured everyone it would be a team bonding exercise, just like old times. It _did_ feel like they were training back at the Avenger’s base, Sam complaining about Steve’s supposedly simple exercises that they struggled to keep up with, Natasha going through them easily, and Wanda cheating with her powers, leaving Sam the weak one. Without Rhodey, he was starting to feel like the only human in the room, with all these super assassins, super soldiers, and super _everything_. Granted, Bucky only had one arm, but apparently he really didn’t need it, with the speed he was running on the treadmill. Thank god for Clint though, even if the old man jokes were going nowhere with how the archer was still handling being in the same gym with Captain America and gang like it was some normal session at S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Steve liked working out, but everyone else hated it. It was no wonder he would suggest a training session; they were all wondering how he was burning off his excess energy with his increased metabolism and all. God knows where the man ran off to at night, although they all had the gym in mind when it came to the super soldier. T’challa’s gym was state of the art, considering how they were all fugitives and it would be dangerously hard to hide such a huge team away, but he did it, and Wakanda was so extravagant in the inside, no one would have known. With that, the gym had the normal facilities, mats, weights, and treadmills, along with a variety of others, but the real main attraction was the boxing ring in the middle of the room, majestic in sight.

 

“Shall we have a go?” Sam asked, gesturing at the ring - he was quite done with the treadmill, even if it went nowhere, Steve was still really good at showing off and choosing the treadmill to his left as a joke, increasing the speed so fast it felt like he was almost double of Sam’s.

 

“Just like old times.” Wanda grinned. “Tasha, you first?”

 

The redhead nodded. “Sam?”

 

“Not this time, lady. I’m still recovering from the last time you tried to kill me.”

 

Steve jumps off his treadmill without a cool down, surprising them all when he butts in. “You’re on, Romanoff.”

 

If Natasha is surprised, she doesn’t show, instead the glint in her eyes reappears with purpose. Sparring wasn’t uncommon in their training sessions, but when Natasha and Steve sparred, it was almost like a dance. They had completely opposing movements, but it always worked. Bucky watched in wonder at how small Natasha looked beside Steve - how the heck was Steve going to spar with her without giving her a few bruises? Wanda must have sensed his worry, for the younger girl smiled knowingly at him for the first time.

 

“She holds fine against Steve, you’ll see.” Wanda smirked, as the onlookers gathered by the ring to watch.

 

Clint appeared by his other side, rolling his eyes. “She holds fine against anyone.” He had been hit too many times to know this.

 

The match started as soon as Sam had cued the clock; they always had to otherwise the match would go on forever. But it was the first time in a while that they had done this, so Steve wasn’t trying to train her, but was giving her slower punches which she dodged neatly. She frowned, sliding a foot just behind his to trip him, which he carefully avoided at the last minute.

 

“Don’t go easy on me, Steve.” She grumbled without missing a beat, landing a painful blow to his side, which he knew was bound to be bruised later on.

 

Steve held on to her right arm while she tried for another flip, narrowly dodging his ploy for dominance. She must have slipped somewhere, or became rusty from all the hiding in Wakanda, because somehow Steve had still managed to pull an arm around her neck, aiming for a chokehold that would definitely end the match in time. Her tiny frame went for a flip, gaining momentum and using gravity to somehow heave herself around his waist, and quickly onto his shoulders for her own chokehold on him. How the tables had turned, the onlookers watching in awe as Natasha tried for her signature thigh grip chokehold, aiming for a neat flip as she balanced on Steve’s shoulders.

 

If Wanda wasn’t distracted by the match, she could have sensed the growing anger beside her in Bucky. He had seen that move countless of times, and experienced that as well, twice now. Before Steve could retaliate or throw Natasha off, the Winter Soldier growled, heading to the ring in attempt to pull them apart. Wanda gasped, a little too late, using her powers to stop him by forming a barrier in front of the ring, but he quickly eliminated it by landing a heavy blow to her head, making her lose concentration as she sunk into unconsciousness. By then, the whole team had sprung into action. Natasha rolled off Steve’s shoulders, as the latter hurried out of the ring to pull Bucky back. Sam had already called for backup with the emergency radio they carried whenever Bucky went, because nobody knew when the Winter Soldier would appear in case it turned ugly, and Clint was pulling Wanda out of the way, letting Natasha and Steve handle it.

 

“Stand down.” Natasha ordered with a tone of hardness in her voice, eyeing the Winter Soldier carefully.

 

“You dare order me around?” He hissed, clearly not in a way Bucky would have said, too deep down in his memories to realise the switch.

 

Natasha’s eyes never left him, not even when she flinched at how dark the Winter Soldier’s tone was. Steve had to step in, if he wanted his best friend to walk away fine after this. He put up a hand slowly, trying to calm him down. “Bucky, it’s us. We’re in Wakanda, remember?”

 

The absence of the metal arm didn’t stop him, as he came forward against Steve’s defensive stance, glaring fiercely at Natasha, barely noticing anyone else. Once the Winter Soldier had his target, he would not walk away. It was his mission, and she had been released too many times. He reached for a weapon, only to realise he was unarmed, _literally_. There was no confusion at this, even though he was never without a weapon, and he couldn’t quite place why he was missing his trademark metal arm. It didn’t matter; he could still hunt his prey down, no matter the situation.

 

He was almost reaching Natasha, one arm stretched at her in plans to hold her down, possibly to strike her, as Steve continued to rack his mind for something, anything to delay him. The Winter Soldier needed nothing but his own self to attack, and they all knew that. Barton was already with his bow and arrow (how did he get that so fast?), but Steve knew that the shot was impossible - it was too close, and if he misjudged, it could escalate quickly. An explosive arrow would hurt everyone around, so that was out too. There was nothing he could do but to jump in front of Natasha, anticipating an attack that _his best friend_ was about to carry out.

 

“Barnes, don’t do anything you will regret.” Sam warned, although he knew he wasn’t reaching Bucky, but the Winter Soldier.

 

“Stand. Down.” Natasha gritted her teeth, trying to stop her voice from shaking. The Winter Soldier smirked, and she knew. _Ready to comply._ He was coming for her. But he was post-Red Room Winter Soldier now, and she needed to bring him back to reality. Not to harm her. He needed a trigger to come back.

 

“Bucky.” Steve hissed, pulling Natasha further behind him, which she pointedly ignored by shrugging his hand away.

 

“James.” She whispered, and he froze in his tracks. Steve, with his arms raised in protection in front of her, faltered. That was Bucky’s real name, alright. But the way Natasha said it, so soft and… familiar, like a name she had been reciting all her life, it confused him.

 

Clint frowned, but his bow dipped slightly, no longer targeting the heart. Bucky recovered fast enough to shove past an unsuspecting Steve, and then he was inches away from her, his only arm stretched out in preparation to catch her. Before Steve or Clint could react, Natasha went forward instead of away, letting the Winter Soldier hold her down the best that he could, but she didn’t fight back.

 

“James.” Natasha pushed, as his hands reached her neck, slightly apprehensive and confused. She was aware of all the eyes on her, particularly Steve’s, but from the look _James_ gave, she knew she was reaching out to him. Then he glared at her, locking eyes properly, just inches away from her face. Her eyes were green, and they were filled with tears, but he knew her. He knew who it was. She wasn’t his target, she was his _forever_.

 

She met his gaze comfortably, mumbling so softly he wasn’t sure if anyone else would hear. “Я подожду.” _I will wait._

 

There was an uncomfortable, tense silence as the Winter Soldier looked at her in confusion, before his eyes lit in understanding and something else. _Love._ Steve held his breath as he turned into someone different, and so did she. Still the Soldier, but gentle. Quiet. Unlike Bucky, but reserved. Controlled. Clint lowered his bow completely, and Sam was still for once.

 

“Natalia.” James spoke, so soft Natasha thought she had missed it, releasing her from his clutches and shifting his hands to her cheek, cupping gently. “ты ждал меня.”

 

_You waited for me._ She was holding back tears now, something inside her snapping once he had said her name, from so long ago it felt like a different lifetime, a different era. _The Black Widow did not cry._ But she remembered everything so clearly now, even the presence of her closest friend Clint, or Steve couldn’t bring her back to grip her emotions. If they hadn’t tried to suppress her memory, to erase everything, would she have gotten rid of the pain? Her past was reaching out to her, despite all her attempts to forget, and now she was afraid it was going to consume her once more. He smiled, pulling her chin towards him closer, and she wondered if she would let herself feel the same again.

 

“You are healthier now.” He sized her up with concern, slipping to Russian but she knew immediately what he meant. The Red Room days kept her stick thin but physically capable, and he usually fussed over how thin she was, slipping her a few forbidden fruits during trainings. “How long have you waited?”

 

“Decades.” She answered fluently in Russian, a little afraid to go back to English. The quiet around them from the rest was loud in her ears, but she chose to ignore the confused stares.

 

“Decades? I don’t remember…”

 

“Think.” She pressed, switching to English again. “You know this.”

 

He looked around the room, undaunted by the unfamiliar faces, glancing down at her in the way that only he knew.

 

“I only know you.” His reply was in English, and somewhere across the room, there’s a tiny stifled gasp.

 

She couldn’t tell him anything because it was _love_ , not a student-teacher relationship Steve had thought all along. _Love._

 

Steve shifted his stance uncomfortably, deciding to break the reunion. It was hardly the time, and he wanted it to be private, not in front of himself and Clint, who looked as if he might want to rip off Bucky’s other arm himself, or Sam, who was just staring at Natasha in shock. He would never have guessed this, not after agreeing to spar with her just to hopefully loosen their tension and get her to open up. The way they looked into each other’s eyes… _Love._

 

And he yelled at her for lying to him.

 

“Bucky? It’s Steve.”

 

The one-armed brunette reluctantly shifted his gaze from Natasha, confusion clouding his eyes again. “Bucky?”

 

“Bucky Barnes.” Steve confirmed, prying his hands away as Natasha struggled to keep the tears from spilling, her own mind full of old memories. Clint had abandoned his bow and arrows, silently heading towards her in concern. He had not heard this side of the story yet, even if he was one of the few who knew what had happened in the interrogation, and was waiting for Natasha to come to him herself when she was ready. He didn’t think he had ever saw her this shaken in public before either, even the first time they brought her for her own interrogation and she looked so young and determined to fend off the looks of suspicion from everyone around. When she filled up her own story, as much as she could remember, vague in so many places the doctors and Fury wrote it off as a form of trauma.

 

“I-“ Bucky looked around the room, slightly confused, but also very much aware of his surroundings and his own thoughts. “Steve?”

 

The said super soldier raised an arm in defence, slightly wary, but mostly relieved that he was back. Natasha was trembling in the corner with Barton, her arms folded around her chest, eyes unfocused. He didn’t have to say much to explain what had happened, as T’challa’s medics entered with his highest ranked female warrior Okoye in tow, including Bucky’s head doctor and T’challa himself. As one medic worked to check on an unconscious Wanda, Bucky already knew what he had done. Embarrassed and very much disappointed at himself, he let the rest of the heavily armed medics inject the needle into his arm, warning him of moving too much while Steve assured T’challa it was over.

 

He hadn’t even felt a thing, numbness inside even as the dark washed over, and he fell unconscious from the contents of the syringe, with nothing but hatred at his failure to control the Winter Soldier once more.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading! I had to cut this down (again), because I was afraid it would be too lengthy to properly enjoy. Let me know what you think in the comments :)


	4. Four | Can We Start Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's been avoiding this long enough, but she knows it's time to tell Steve the whole truth. Bucky doesn't know if he'll get the chance to talk to Natasha again, but Wanda's determined to see the good in him. As tensions rise, Tony struggles to find a way to keep Ross in check and protect everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been a while. I've had this chapter in my drafts for ages, but I didn't want to post with parts of it so messy, until I edited it properly. With the End Game teasers out, I've really got back into this. Anyone still nervous about the trailer? Because I've been anxiously counting down the days till its release instead of my own finals!
> 
> As always, thank you for waiting. This one is for all the anxious fans.

_“They’re sending me away.”_

 

_She missed the target completely, watching the knife strike the wall instead. She’d be punished for that. But it wasn’t important now._

 

_“Who?” She asked, turning around to watch him carefully. It was unlike him to reveal any of his missions or the KGB’s plans for him during training._

 

_“You know who.” He eyed her, carefully whisking the knife in her hands away. A gentle touch to her waist, drawing her closer as he looked into her green eyes, admiring her. The best the Red Room had to offer. Beautiful, skilled, dangerous. “I don’t know how long. It could be years.”_

 

_She froze in his arms, her pretty eyes clouding with sadness. “Why now?”_

 

_“They are preparing for something big. They need me for it later, much later. I don’t know when. It could be decades later.” He hesitated, fearing the worst. He wasn’t quite sure how old he was, and nobody would tell anyway. He didn’t have a reason to live, but he did now._

 

_“I want to be the Black Widow.” Her eyes blazed with determination, it reminded him of her fiery red hair, passionate and angry. “They’ll make me stronger if I am. The serum will make me ageless. The graduation ceremony-“_

 

_“You will be the last one standing.” He cut her off mid-sentence as she faltered. The serum would keep her strong and beautiful, young at heart. But it would also be her worst nightmare, killing her dreams of a family, and everything she deserved if the Red Room didn’t exist. To him, Natalia was the sun, blazing and powerful. She was the only one that deserved that title, and they all knew it. He kissed her softly on the lips, caressing her red hair gently as he tilted her head up to meet him._

 

_“Will you wait for me?” He asked when they pulled away, her tiny arms wrapped around him._

 

_“I will wait, as long as I shall live.” She breathed, leaning back in to claim his lips, abandoning the target practice completely._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Nat, you’re okay.” Steve mumbled, pulling her closely as she tangled herself within the sheets, gasping for air, shaking herself from the memory that came in a dream so long ago she couldn’t tell if it was real or not.

 

But it was, everything was. She let him hold her, slightly aware of their unfamiliar surroundings, a smaller room. When everything came flooding back, from Wanda falling unconscious to _James_ , she knew it was all out. Everything she had hoped not to share. Who hadn’t seen it? If they hadn’t put two and two together during his interrogation, they will now.

 

And Clint… He would want answers. Answers she couldn’t give.

 

“He was important to you. More so than I thought.” Steve watched her carefully, his arms wrapped tightly around her impossibly tiny frame, so natural like those nights they shared.

 

“He isn’t now.” She replied shakily, her tears dampening his grey shirt. She felt so protected in his arms, too weak to push him away or think about anything else.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, Natasha.” Steve mumbled against her head, warmth radiating from his words and body. “I understand now. It’s not easy, and I don’t blame you for anything.”

 

He sighed, pulling away and avoiding her eyes, disappointed in himself. “Just myself for being an ass and scolding you for nothing.”

 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” She finally spoke up. “Everything you said was true.”

 

“Natasha...”

 

“Don’t.” She whispered, hugging her legs close to her chest. She looked so small then, so fragile and different from the girl who confidently held her own during battles. “You deserve to know the truth.“

 

She shut her eyes, knowing he would give her time. Sometimes, the only way out isn’t to avoid, but to face her past.

 

“I was born in 1928. You’re not the only oldie.” She chuckled, but Steve stayed silent. If he’s shocked, he clearly doesn’t want to interrupt her story. “I can’t remember much of my childhood, but everything about the Red Room is true.

 

When he arrived, there were ten of us. Everyone was on the edge; there could only be one.” She laughed emptily; it sounded dramatic even to her, and the Russians only need one killer, the very best of the crop. “But it felt like they were testing us. Either someone would lose it and kill the rest, or we waited for whatever test they had to find out.

 

He was HYDRA’s puppet. The Red Room often worked with them, and no one knew his name. I wasn’t sure if he did either, but he knew ours. He assessed us, fought with us, taught us to be ruthless. Perhaps I was stupid, but I knew that to survive, I had to do more than just stand out. I... I flirted with him, and he praised me for being outstanding, doing more than what the other girls did.”

 

Steve sat beside her calmly, showing no sign of surprise or remorse. She didn’t know if he had suspected it, or if he was getting better at hiding his emotions. Maybe he was just disgusted that she would resort to such measures to be the last one out.

 

“Then one day, we were having a private session. I can’t remember; I think it was on sparring. It was so stupid, I was so young and impatient; we had been training for so long, it was as if none of us would get out… I leaned over and kissed him. It continued for several sessions, and when the Winter Soldier kissed me back, it took me awhile to realise it was... I loved him. It was impossible; we were taught time and time again that we couldn’t be compromised. One time, he told me about his search for his past. He couldn’t find anything, except that he was called James, the only name he could uncover.”

 

She looked away from him, suddenly his blue eyes were too much for her. The all-American boy, righteous and perfect. “You said it yourself. He was brainwashed but I... wasn’t. Everything I did in the Red Room was all me. I’m more fucked up than you can ever imagine.”

 

“It’s different.” He insisted softly. “They took you since young. They were using you - it wasn’t your choice.”

 

She felt like she was about to lose it. The Black Widow never does, and to cry would be to show weakness. Showing weakness meant that she was compromised. But Steve had seen her at her weakest. Nightmare after nightmare, after she thought Fury had died, when she didn’t know why she was working for HYDRA secretly embedded into S.H.I.E.L.D. So she wasn’t surprised when he reached over to wipe that stubborn tear that fell from the corner of her eye.

 

“At that time, I didn’t know why he was taken away. It all makes sense now; S.H.I.E.L.D was compromised from the start, and they needed someone to carry out assassinations when the time came, so they put him back in the ice. I didn’t know that they would have brainwashed him for the Winter Soldier to return. It didn’t matter - I killed the remaining few the night he left. I won. Then they cleared most of my memories and gave me a downgraded version of some Super-Soldier serum. It was anti-aging and had healing capabilities, which is why S.H.I.E.L.D could never keep me down for long.”

 

She let out a shaky breath; it was the price she had paid for being the Black Widow, and the only one she wished desperately to take back. “For a moment I was confused; I thought I was a ballerina. I remembered dancing, not shooting targets at five. Then as I started working for the KGB, it became clearer. When Clint found me, I decided I was done lying for myself… I should have forgotten my past, but I didn’t. I started to remember. I searched for my past after S.H.I.E.L.D, and then once more after Sokovia, and found my parents graves, and… I should have told you when I remembered James. Your Bucky. Everything was a blur, but I knew him.”

 

She was shocked to feel the tears on her cheeks, scrambling to wipe off any tear tracks, willing herself to stop. He reached out to pull her into another embrace, which she found comfort in, feeling the warmth as she struggled to control her tears while resting on his broad shoulders.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He mumbled.

 

“You wanted to find your best friend, but I couldn’t tell you that I knew him as someone else.” She hid her face against his chest, ignoring the overwhelming sensation to pull away and leave.

 

He was still so gentle, so understanding, even after she had lied time and time again, ultimately about the topic most dear to his heart. She knew Bucky meant the world to him, but she still sealed her past with the Winter Soldier away, pretending that it wouldn’t come back to haunt them. Then she was angry, pissed that Steve couldn’t see it. She was a monster, lying for the sake of covering up her past, to protect herself and not everyone else. She picked sides for her own benefit, no wonder Tony would call her a backstabbing spy. No friend or family would do that, let them fight each other.

 

She wanted this, She _needed_ this. Everything else needed to stop, her thoughts and her hatred for the past that she couldn’t let go. “Steve… make me forget. Please.”

 

He didn’t disappoint, shifting her until he could get a close look at her beautiful green eyes and full pink lips, an unspoken understanding between the two. When her head tilted up and her lips crashed with his, she knew the consequences could wait till much later, kissing him quickly to forget about the unclear dreams from the other man of her past. He was all over her, hungrily. _Desperately._ Long, deep kisses making her gasp for oxygen, which he made up with softer ones all over her cheeks and her neck, but his lips never once leaving her skin. Her hands were wandering up his chest under his shirt, the contact of skin on skin making him feel something pull on him like never before, and it wasn’t long until his shirt was off, and soon, so was hers. He wasn’t a virgin, much to Tony and Sam’s jokes, and that Natasha knew. But he had never felt the thrill like that moment, with a beautiful redhead in his arms, and he knew that he was a goner.

 

Once upon a time, he swore he wouldn’t fall in love. He promised they wouldn’t get too involved. And now they were playing a dangerous game, and he was going against his willpower, even if she wanted it, he couldn’t give her what she wanted without tearing his heart apart. But he let her, kissing her all over, holding her closely and intimately. Yet she was crying, her tears flowing freely, wet drops smudging his cheeks as a reminder that she was hurting so much more.

 

For her, she couldn’t stop. Steve was like a drug for her pain, warmth for something so dark she couldn’t cover. But _James_ , everything was flowing back. If Wanda never dug her mind, she was sure the sight of Bucky Barnes would somehow dig it up anyway. She _loved_ him. He was the first sign of love for the Black Widow, against everything she stood for. They were trained to kill, using any necessary means, but she went and did the opposite until they brainwashed her. They made her, unravelled her, and built her as who they wanted. She was so selfish for doing this again, using Steve to clear her head, even when she knew how he felt for her, an impossible relationship that she couldn’t fulfil.

 

“I can’t do this.” She gasped, pulling away as he was going for her neck and lower. She was sobbing, weeping, and he couldn’t understand why. So he did, giving her some space, but never removing his arms from her, wiping the tears of the Black Widow. He had never seen Natasha so broken, so raw, and he had seen her in a lot of ways. Auntie Nat with the children; sly and skilled while being the assassin she was trained for; sarcastic with the Avengers, keeping up with Tony’s wit easily. He needed to let her know that her past was gone, and he wanted to help her, to get to know the _real_ Natasha.

 

“Yes you can, you’re strong, and I need you.” He whispered, pulling her closer again. “James… Bucky… The Winter Soldier… they’re all gone. He’s different now. And I _need_ you to be you, a different one from the past.”

 

She looked up from her tears, letting his warm hands wipe her cheeks gently. God, he loved her. No matter how many times she would try to push him away, he could never stay mad. And he needed her to be safe. “I need you to be happy again, Natasha.”

 

When his lips meet hers, soft and comforting, she closed her eyes, just wishing she could stay in the moment. No Accords, no brainwashed Winter Soldiers, no hiding, no worries – just them. Selfish, she knew; but sometimes the best things in life were unattainable, and whatever she would have wanted, she knew she couldn’t have.

 

Then Steve pulled away, gentle but firm, watching her carefully. “I just don’t… I don’t think this is the best option now… but I need you to get some sleep. Just some rest, okay?”

 

Feeling the cold again, Natasha wondered if she looked as shit as she felt, because he turned to reach for the glass of water resting by the nightstand, offering it to her. She wasn’t going to comment on the tiny pills by the side, but he clearly wasn’t going to leave until she took them. “Just for today. I know you hate them, but…”

 

She reached out for them, deciding that it was easier to take the sleeping pills instead of arguing. She’s not the most needy person in the world, but the way Steve settles himself with her, she lets him baby her a little, snuggling up to his chest like they used to do after sleepless nights, or when they were halfway across the world on a mission with nowhere to stay until backup came.

 

Her eyes are just fluttering close, when she feels his lips on the crown of her head, a rush of relief before the darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I remember everything.” He mumbled, looking down at his one hand. He was probably never going to get the other one now; if Stark knew, he could add another person back onto his list of growing enemies.

 

“I’m sorry, Bucky.” Steve sighed. He didn’t want to see his best friend in this state, confined to a medical room disguised as a literal jail, as the Dora Milaje warriors outside tried not to eavesdrop.

 

“Don’t be, Steve. I should have known.” Bucky frowned, even though Steve was rushing to interrupt and tell him otherwise. “How is she?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“It may be a century later, but I can still tell when you lie.” The brunette rolled his eyes. “Don’t sugarcoat it for me.”

 

“She’s had better days.” Steve managed to get out. He struggled to get the redhead’s tears out of his mind. After her nightmare, he stayed until morning, sacrificing his sleep until Wanda came, discharged from the events with a bruise to her head. She wouldn’t be one to pry. A little awkward when he parted, Wanda gave him a knowing look, and he decided to find Bucky.

 

It wasn’t like he was trying to avoid the super soldier, it was just complicated that his partner knew Bucky romantically from all those years back. The said partner he was trying real hard not to lose his mind over.

 

“How about… Wanda?”

 

If Steve noticed the slight hesitation, he didn’t mention it. “She’s fine; don’t worry about it. Nobody blames you for anything.”

 

“Not even Clint?”

 

“Not even Laura.”

 

“She’s too good for everyone, I don’t think I should see the kids for a very long time.” Bucky sighed, fiddling with his food using his one hand. He had gotten used to the disability, and honestly, he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted another metal arm again.

 

“Are you kidding? They love Uncle Bucky.” Steve smiled, helping Bucky with his unopened container of orange juice sat by the table for as long as he could remember; nobody seemed to realise he only had one arm. “You know Lila will be mad if you don’t watch movies with her, and Cooper’s still waiting to play darts with you.”

 

“Only because Clint pretends to lose every time even though we all know he never misses a bullseye.” Bucky smirked, and Steve almost felt like they had gone back to the past, when his best friend was confident and cocky at everything he did, from charming girls to getting out of trouble with his ma. But then it would disappear almost instantly, and Bucky would revert to his sad, quiet state.

 

“I want to speak to her.” Bucky didn’t miss it when Steve flinched, no doubt understanding immediately who she referred to. This was stupid, he shouldn’t be trying, but if he did with Tony Stark, he could do the same with Natasha. _Natalia_. And Steve had a different look on his face, one he couldn’t quite read. Worry. Fear. Confusion.

 

“Buck… you don’t have to.”

 

“No, we need to clear the air. I want to, Steve. But I don’t know if she will.”It didn’t take a genius to figure out Steve’s hesitation. But Bucky wanted to know why, did he hurt Natalia more than he had imagined? Perhaps she was shaken so badly, he wouldn’t be released from his confinement until they managed to cure with his science.

 

“She’s up for anything. But…” Steve ran a hand through his messy hair, grown a little longer since their escape, and the beginnings of a stubble was already seen on his chin. The serum did wonders for them, but Steve always made it a point to be shaven and clean. It was almost as if he had spent the following days occupied with something, and Bucky was starting to figure out what, or specifically, _who._ And why he was acting this way. It wasn’t overprotection for a friend or partner, it was something deeper. Holy shit. Their lives were complicated as it is, but he could see Steve’s apprehension for not telling him. Natalia of his past, and Natasha of Steve’s present and maybe future.

 

Who knew they shared a thing for redheads?

 

He’s interrupted before he could ask Steve about this, because the door swung open, and for a second both super soldiers tensed up, before seeing Wanda Maximoff storm in, her forehead spotting an unpleasant purplish bruise that contrasted against her pale skin. Bucky winced, and the Dora Milaje warriors went in to stop her. “You can’t go in, miss!”

 

Her hands glowed red, the first in weeks. “I’m fine. Tell him them it’s fine, Steve.”

 

“Um, she’s good.” Steve assured the women, who stared, and nodded eventually, leaving them awkwardly. “Wanda, calm down.”

 

“Sorry, Steve.” She mumbled, looking like a child again as her red aura dimmed. “But you need to leave.”

 

“Um.” Steve watched Bucky with interest, and then turned to Wanda again. Wanda and Bucky? Was this even a thing or was she here to bash him up for hurting Nat?

 

“It’s fine.” Bucky shrugged, confused. He wasn’t sure why Wanda would see him either, but he knew enough to know that she wouldn’t leave without getting her point across. Steve reluctantly left, shaking his head as he saw the similarities between Wanda and Natasha, although they would never admit it.

 

There was an awkward silence as Bucky watched Maximoff, deciding to just call it quits with his orange juice, or at least somehow manage to close the bottle with his one arm.The lid didn’t feel very secure even as he tried to turn the cap, and Wanda must have noticed, because she abandoned her plan to stay firm and cold, moving forward to help him do the basic job. Frustrated, he groaned childishly, wishing he wasn’t under this strange confinement of being treated so nicely, but also denied basic privileges like leaving the room. “You didn’t have to do that, I could help myself.”

 

“I know.” The brunette said simply, watching him for a moment. Then she sighed, and took a seat by one of the useless chairs beside him, since no one had visited him since they sedated him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think before I came here. It’s just…”

 

“Why are you apologising? I’m the idiot that bashed your head, and almost killed Natasha.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” Maximoff replied automatically. “But that’s not why I’m here. Can I… Can I do something?”

 

Her nervous energy was making _him_ nervous. “What? Please say you’re not going to kiss me.”

 

It worked, because she rolled her eyes impatiently, shaking her head. “Don’t be ridiculous. I just… I had a thought, just close your eyes.”

 

“Um, I really don’t think a kiss would wor-“

 

“Shut them, Barnes.”

 

He obeyed, squeezing them shut, awkwardly feeling her lean in forward closer to him. Then he felt her fingers lightly land on his temples, and he gasped. He wasn’t seeing the pitch black that he was experiencing with his eyes closed, but instead, clear, _vivid_ images of something else. When he scrapped his knee badly and one of his sisters helped him with a bandaid. When he had his first kiss, under the stupid tree next to the open field at school. When Steve did something stupid and he had to save his ass, _again_ , and his Ma scolding them both. Short, fleeting memories of his family, his childhood… and none of the Winter Soldier. Everything about Bucky Barnes before HYDRA, before the war, before anything that could trigger him.

 

His eyelids flew open, and as he adjusted to the light, streaks of red entangled around Wanda’s hands, disappearing as quickly as he had seen them. “You… How did you do that?”

 

She could have answered him, if it weren’t for the shaking. It must have been the first time since she used her powers successfully after escaping the Raft, and she used it on him. Not to stop him - but to _help_. And if she was still feeling so unstable about her powers, she must have had a hard time trying to do that, _showing_ him his memories, even though she knew the red streaks of her powers would remind her of some bad times for her ownself. “Hey, hey, breathe, okay?”

 

“Sorry, I just…” She panted, exhausted from using her powers, and shaking from her almost lost of control. “Panicked. I filtered a lot.”

 

Oh. So she wasn’t scared of herself, but him. His Winter Soldier memories. Countless of kills, some innocent people at the wrong place at the wrong time, some spies doing way worse assassinations than him, some who deserved it, and many, many others who didn’t. “Wanda, you didn’t have to.”

 

“I know how it feels to be experimented on.” For the first time in weeks since they took him out of the ice, and since he first met her, she opened up. She can’t be much older than twenty, and he had decades more experience than her. “I know how it feels to be pried apart, too. To suffer loss and to be on the wrong side doing all sorts of terrible things.”

 

“I don’t want to just help you just so that the Avengers’ names could be cleared. I want to help you because you deserve to see that _you_ can be in control.”

 

He’s so speechless and touched and overwhelmed by everything, the images he remembered so _vividly_ still embedded in his head, he could almost hear his sister scolding him or his Ma reaching out to mess his hair. He always had Steve in both of his lives, before and after the Winter Soldier, and nobody else to talk about his pain. Perhaps not even Natalia, brainwashed and young under the Red Room, a different set of loss. Maximoff continued to surprise him, and he was sure she shared a different experience as well.

 

“Wanda, thank you.” His gratefulness is genuine and sincere, and she must be surprised as well.

 

“You’re alright, Bucky.” She whispered back, smiling slightly, and she looked so much younger. Then she pulled back her features into a scowl, threatening, “But if you hurt Natasha again, I won’t be forgiving.”

 

When she stalked out of the room, Steve was the one who entered with a tiny smirk on his face.

 

That punk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They have a second meeting too soon, rushed and unplanned. It doesn’t help the team much, most of them still unable to shake the haunting images out of their heads, and nobody questioned Natasha’s absence. Not even Tony, who noted the tension in the room as bluntly as he always did.

 

Steve was torn between his struggling best friend or his partner, and the weight of the Accords was also pulling him down. While nobody had wanted to update Stark on the happenings in Wakanda, the inventor came with bad news from his side. Ross was adamant on finding his fugitives, and Zemo’s sentencing was nearing. If the UN council didn’t review Zemo’s threats, they were likely to allow Ross to continue his hunt. Stark himself was worried for the boy, Spiderman, as Ross hunted for details. If he found out about Peter Parker, his education and future might be ruined, especially since he was hiding from the authorities with his superhero persona, and technically not part of the Avengers.

 

“Barnes confined to his room? What the heck happened to everyone of you, this place looks like death.” Tony scoffed at his seat, as the rest of them avoided his gaze. It was as if they were there, but not really. They were _all_ there when Natasha broke down. No one had seen her so lost before, mumbling incoherently, her mind trapped in her past, dried tear marks on her cheeks. Wanda had a nasty bruise on her head, but she was otherwise fine, if not slightly shaken. If it wasn’t for the severity of the matter, she wouldn’t even be there.

 

Peter Parker, said purpose of the meeting, sat awkwardly by Tony’s side, toying with some fancy gadget in his hands. He was the only one besides Tony who had made the visit to Wakanda, with Vision back at the Avenger’s tower, and Rhodey transferred back to New York for follow up treatments. He was usually loud and noisy, but today he seemed to be matching everyone’s sombre mood. Tony Stark had picked the wrong time to fly back with horrible news.

 

“We’ve had an accident.” Sharon muttered, when no one spoke up. She was still trying her hand with juggling T’challa’s internal matters related to the UN and foreign affairs, so this meeting was hers as much as any of theirs. Tony must have put the pieces together about Bucky and Natasha’s absence, glancing over to Wanda’s darkened bruise and jumping to conclusions as he glared at Steve darkly.

 

“You said he was fine.” He growled, jumping out of his seat, eyeing all of them. “Unlike little red to skip any chance to prove me wrong, so where is she? Nobody thought to inform me about this? How bad, huh? Knocked out and in a coma?”

 

“Calm down, Stark.” Clint spoke, pulling the inventor down.

 

“I thought she was your best friend. Defending Barnes now?”

 

“She’s physically fine.” Wanda stepped in before Stark went ballistic and turned the Accords against them for another civil war. He looked at her questioningly, nodding to her bruise, and she sighed. If they wanted to work as a team, and resolve this, they couldn’t keep secrets. “She knew Bucky, ok? His attack triggered her memories.”

 

She paused, noticing the tensed faces around her, as if she had said something wrong, and anger shot up. They were all there, but none of them wanted to do anything but let Bucky Barnes lie in a heavily guarded room, while Natasha barely functioned in hers. No matter how many times Steve tried to keep her away from Natasha, and subsequently, Bucky after her brief encounter with them, she wasn’t going to stand back anymore. “I can’t stand to see her like that anymore, and none of you are helping! Are we all going to avoid this? She knew him, so what? Stop walking around it and pretending everything’s going to be okay!”

 

Steve was the first one to react to her outburst, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s complicated, Wanda. If word got out… it wouldn’t help our chances, or his.”

 

“So you’re going to let this go?” She raised her voice, trembling slightly. “It’s been three days and none of you want to talk about it.”

 

“Barnes lost control. Natasha’s… recovering. Peter’s got maximum seven days to get the hell out of Queens and hopefully hide far away from Ross before he comes for him.” Stark sighed, burying his face in his hands, Peter cringing beside him, the poor boy unsure of why he was targetted. “I don’t know what happened, but we have to solve this. T’challa can’t hide everyone forever.”

 

“The UN cannot come through Wakanda without starting a war against my people.” The king disagreed politely. “But I would hope for this to end soon. Tony, you are the only one who can convince the UN otherwise for now. As for Barnes, my sister does have capabilities that we might need.”

 

“Is Bucky really the only way to get the UN to back off?” Clint wondered aloud. He wasn’t keen on another episode of the Winter Soldier, and he was sure none of them were.

 

“There are multiple reasons why the Accords came into place, but he was the trigger, so helping him will in turn help us. We will trust in Shuri for now.” Sharon’s voice trailed from the other end of the room. She was quite done with the lack of confidence in the room, especially with what had happened to Natasha still fresh for most of them being a reminder that they needed not only the UN, but themselves to believe that Bucky was not a threat. “But we need to move on. I hacked into data records - Ross is narrowing down on Spiderman with the locations witnesses have given, and Queens is very much in his sights.”

 

“You will stay in Wakanda, boy. It is the safest option.” T’challa offered.

 

“What about school?” Peter asked timidly, and Wanda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. School? When he was being hunted by the government?

 

“If you’re so worried, I’m sure Shuri will find a way to entertain you with her lab.” Clint smiled. Peter was still a kid compared to the rest of them, and this would tear him away from any chance of a normal life, especially is Ross decided to use his secretly identity against him.

 

“You will stay here.” Tony agreed, one hand up in restraint before Peter could argue further. “Your Aunt May must not know about this for her own sake. I’ll write her another letter about a long term Internship, three months. Don’t worry about school, you’re so advanced the only thing you’ll be missing is that new Star Wars movie with your nerd pal.”

 

Peter, blushed, opening his mouth to comment on the absurdity of the matter, but shut it as soon as he realised that there may not be a safer option. He didn’t want his aunt involved, or his friends. The less they knew, the better. His aunt would definitely be suspicious if he turned the “Stark Industries Internship” down, especially after his enthusiasm over the first. He knew that his aunt would want the best for him, and that meant hiding safely from a threat so big it would ruin everyone if he didn’t choose carefully.

 

“We’ll take care of him. Meanwhile, you need to get back and find out what Ross might be planning. And how we can stop him if things don’t move quickly enough.” Steve assured Tony, sensing the worry Tony was hiding from the group. Perhaps the attachment toward the kid might be a little fatherly, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He hated to see another teen, so young but already entangled in such a dangerous web.

 

Tony sighed, nodding. “I’ll delay him somehow.” Then his expression turned soft, pausing as he remembered something else. “Send Nat my love, won’t you?”

 

Before anyone could comment, he stood up. “Kid, let’s go write that internship letter.”

 

As Peter and Stark left the room, Wanda sunk back down in her seat, wondering if they would ever get anything done in this nightmare.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clint felt a little silly, sitting by Natasha’s bed waiting for her to wake up. Steve said she took a sleeping pill when she clearly wasn’t up for anything for the rest of the day – kind of like a daze that she wouldn’t snap out of, way worse than when Wanda got into her mind.

 

But the fact that she didn’t fight it? The worst she had ever gotten on a mission was a few broken ribs and maybe a fractured hip or bone, and even so she would argue against the doctor’s orders to get the hell out. If she knew he was ever worried for her like this, she would probably yell at him, too. This time, he found her slumped against Rogers _in bed_ , and it was like seeing a different person, and _he_ was the one who saw her before they converted her into a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

 

Natasha’s been his partner way before Rogers or any of the Avengers saving the world shit. She claimed she owed him way more than he did, but truth was that she kept him alive way too many times to count. Laura called him reckless and stupid, but he just knew he had a good partner who had his back. So he better find out what the heck was going on before he murdered Rogers and Barnes.

 

“Clint, you asshole.”

 

“Good morning to you too, Tash.” He knew better than to hand her the glass of water by her nightstand, so he waited while she served herself, a little grumpy, but that’s what happens when you sleep too long. “Surprised it’s not Rogers waiting by your bedside?”

 

Her eyes narrowed the way it always did when he said something stupid. “I don’t know what you’re insinuating.”

 

“Ok then. Barnes, huh?” He’s not mad, just a little upset that she hadn’t bothered to tell him anything. If she doesn’t want to open up, he’s cool. But Rogers? Willingly accepting a pill? It’s like he didn’t know what was going on anymore.

 

“I guess everyone knows now.”

 

“A little hard to ignore something like that.”

 

She shrugged, playing with the rim of her glass. “Sometimes, I don’t know if hiding it made it worse.”

 

“I don’t think you can predict something like the Winter Soldier turning out to be Cap’s best friend and knowing you.” Clint climbed onto the bed clumsily as she moved to give him room.

 

“So you’re saying I have incredibly bad luck?”

 

“No, more like you shouldn’t blame yourself for this happening.” One thing Rogers didn’t know? How Natasha liked to hide her feelings and blame herself. They were a horrible bunch, it’s no wonder Fury didn’t want to come back out. He couldn’t blame the old pirate; maybe he should have faked his death a long while ago. “I’m sure Cap doesn’t blame you for this either.”

 

She’s silent, and Clint wondered if there was truth behind Sam’s words. Whatever Natasha felt for Steve, it wasn’t a friends with benefits situation. He found her head lying on his chest, for God’s sake.

 

“Talk to him.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Clint sighed; he wasn’t going to pry, but sometimes she just needed a little push. “Talk to Barnes. Steve would hate it for the both of you to be awkward.”

 

“You think it’s a good idea?” Natasha wondered.

 

“It’s either that or we’ll all be staring into Barnes’ eyes and calling him James every time he has an attack.” She punched him in the shoulder for that, and it did hurt, but he wasn’t going to be a wuss about it. “And you’ll get some closure too.”

 

She nodded in reply, and it was probably the closest he would be getting to a thank you. “Aren’t you curious? Aren’t you going to ask me how I knew him?”

 

“You know I’m not one to pry, Tasha.”

 

“I know, Clint. It’s just... I met him in the Red Room. It’s a little hard for me to talk about it again, especially with him.”

 

He wasn’t surprised, everything Natasha hated came from the Red Room and the KGB, it’s one reason why she avoided Russia as much as she could. “Then you know he’ll find it difficult too.”

 

She looked so small, tangled in the comforter and green eyes soft with gratitude. “Thanks, Clint.”

 

He doesn’t reply, but she’ll know. They always have each other’s backs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky felt kind of silly, with Natasha in the room, and very awkward, to say the least. Steve was positioned just outside the door, indiscreetly spying through the tiny glass. Protective fool, if he went into Winter Soldier mode again, he was very sure Natasha could handle it even before Steve could rush in. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty though, that his best friend had to make sure his two closest friends didn’t kill each other over a very dark and painful past. The awkwardness was getting to him, as Natasha continued to watch him closely.

 

“Your eyes are still green.”

 

The moment he spoke, he could have slapped himself. Of course her eyes were still green, could they change overnight? With this century, he didn’t know. He was still confused about the world they were living in, but from Steve’s advice, he wouldn’t admit it, or else people like Sam or Tony Stark would make jokes. It was weird thinking Stark would joke about him, but after whatever had happened, maybe they were on route to being friends. Or at the very least, acquaintances. Unless he was going to kick him out for hurting Natasha too, which he really couldn’t blame.

 

She watched him carefully, her green eyes piercing his, and he looked away shyly. “You’re the same… but not you.”

 

“I’m not James.” He nodded. “But I’m not entirely Bucky either. It’s… complicated.”

 

Natasha was a lot more confident than Natalia ever had been. But she was so young, so dark and twisted in the nightmare of the KGB and Hydra.

 

“We’re more alike than we can ever admit. And that’s why we found comfort in each other.”

 

“Not in this life. I remember everything, but I can’t _feel_ the same.” He admitted, looking away. There’s a sight pause as they awkwardly try to phrase their next words. Moving forward, trying to get away from the mess they once were. “Do you think we can go back to what we felt?”

 

“No, we can’t. We lead different lives now, I don’t even _know_ you.” Natasha frowned, and he realised that she was right. The Winter Soldier shot her twice, and it was a miracle Steve was still his friend, knowing how much she meant to him. “But… I want to get to know you. You’re Steve’s best friend. You know that. I… I can’t take that away.”

 

“Natalia. You’ve grown.”

 

She laughed, and he could see her. Red hair standing out in the room full of young women with hardened glares and nervous energy, but her smile, as rare as it was, would always find him. Then it disappeared, and he saw someone else, still the same red, but different. Mature.

 

“So have you.” She smirked, the same cheeky tease, then sighed softly. “Bucky, I don’t want to fight with anyone. I’m sorry I pulled that on you in the gym.”

 

“Are you kidding me right now?” He asked, slightly annoyed at himself, and embarrassed. “It’s not your fault I couldn’t control my own mind seeing you fight like that, back when we were-“ He stopped dead in his tracks, irritated for bringing it up again. There was a fine line between his Winter Soldier memories and his actual ones as Bucky Barnes, and ever since Maximoff helped him, he could distinguish them clearer, which also meant that he remembered a lot more than he should have. “I can’t forget it.”

 

Her gaze softened as she looked back at him. “Neither can I.”

 

“But we won’t go back.”

 

“No.” She agreed, playing with her fingers, as if there was something else she wanted to say. “It’s complicated.” She echoed, her voice distant.

 

“Would we have gotten together if they didn’t take me away?”

 

“I’d like to think that we would have ran away.” Natasha held his glaze, confessing truthfully. “I thought the world of you. But that was a different life…”

 

The way she glanced past him and at the doors where Steve was probably still anxiously spying on them, he already knew. “Do you think the memory blocks will help?”

 

She’s not kept in the dark; whatever Shuri was planning for him, she already knew. But they’ve both experienced enough fiddling and experimenting on their bodies and minds to know that it’s a risky move. It might come back to hurt them if it fails, even if Shuri promised that the odds were unlikely. There’s just so much they can do to prevent something like that again.

 

“You know it doesn’t.”

 

He does. He truly does. “Someone once told me that only I can control what happens to me.”

 

“Wanda?” Natasha isn’t one to show emotions, he knew that as well as Steve or Clint did, but she does look a little surprised that Wanda had talked to him. “She’s right.”

 

“But should I? I know the Accords depend largely on me – you can’t hide that from me, at least.”

 

“I know.” She thinks back to Clint; they don’t do heart-to-heart talks often, it’s just their friendship, so if he means something, his words really do stick. “Then I think you should try. You can hold it back… _James_.”

 

There’s so much fire and softness in her green eyes, he can’t help but feel enamoured. It’s a trait she’ll always hold over him, but her trust in him is something that anchors him over everything else going on now. She’ll always be his first in this new life, but never his last – not when Steve is around.

 

“I won’t dwell on the past. I hope I’ll get to know you well, _Natasha_.” He finished with a slight smile in thanks.

 

She smirked, eyes shining. “If you’re anything like Steve, we’ll just catch up with movies. You have a lot to learn.” She teased, and he added her onto the list of people to not show his confusion about technology to. If it was any indication, she would probably laugh at him more than Tony or Sam would.

 

“I already know Star Wars, if that’s any consolation.”

 

She laughed freely, and he couldn’t help but grin. Their appointed time must have been up, because Steve was already rushing in before either of them could react, ready to escort Natasha out.

 

“Stop it, it was fine.” She rolled her eyes as Steve looked over, concerned, at the two of his closest friends.

 

“Steve, listen to the lady.” Bucky added, watching him loosen up slightly.

 

“Um, so,” Steve fumbled, eyeing them hesitantly. “The room security thing isn’t needed anymore right?”

 

“I’ll talk to T’challa. And Shuri, I haven’t properly met her yet, we’ve been working on entirely different projects.” Natasha promised, shrugging. Imprisoning Barnes in a tiny room and pretending it was for medical reasons was probably Steve and Clint’s way of protecting her, and she felt sorry for all the drama unloaded on Bucky. “You’ll introduce me, right?”

 

“Sure.” Steve smiled, thinking of T’challa’s younger sister, whose plans for Bucky was, as confusing as it was, was still probably their best shot. If only Tony could play around in her lab, him and Banner, wherever he may be, and they wouldn’t leave for days.

 

She got up from her seat, shooting Bucky a tiny grin, leaning in to plant a surprising soft kiss on his cheek before drawing away to wave goodbye with the smallest of waves as she and Steve left, Steve smiling like the happiest man alive.

 

He was just glad everything was going to be fine; if they could get him stable again, Ross had nothing on them. And maybe Steve can finally ask Natasha out like he should have a long time ago.

 

 


	5. Five | Uncovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding becomes difficult when Wakanda becomes the centre for the UN, and Tony's bent on catching up to Ross. Meanwhile, Steve tries to hide his growing relationship with Natasha, even in the midst of the problems Ross is giving them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little update after endgame, which I am definitely ignoring for now. How did you feel about the movie? Besides the jarring plot holes and destroyed character arcs, I'm proud of the cast and what they've achieved, so at least there's that.

Things fall back comfortably, like it before. Everyone notices it, expecting awkwardness, but instead rewarded with something else.

 

Steve kept his promise, and Shuri was more than delightful; the younger girl was a lot different from the King of Wakanda. She playfully led Natasha around her lab, chatting about her projects and what she had in mind for each Avenger, including Tony, who would probably let his ego in the way and refuse them.

 

“I love your widow’s bites, and it would be so cool if you could track it to body heat, you know? Blow up the bad guys before they even think about getting close.” Shuri grinned, dragging an equally excited Natasha around. Steve followed behind, already thinking about his new suit Shuri was trying to design with some kind of kinetic energy technology. The girl was a genius, and she was only young. 

 

“Thank you, your highness. I can’t imagine being spoilt by all these gadgets.”

 

“I need people to test them out, so come find me anytime!” The princess smiled. “And please, call me Shuri.”

 

“Shuri, really, thank you.” Steve spoke up, happy to see Natasha a little excited by the endless possibilities of upgrades on her toys. “And for Bucky-“

 

“I’m good at fixing white boys, don’t worry.” Shuri teased, only to be met by a loud groan by the other side of the room –T’challa, leading a smaller figure behind him.

 

“Shuri.” T’challa warned.

 

“My king!”

 

“Stop it, sister.”

 

“Natasha, you see? The king of Wakanda is mean.”

 

T’challa rolled his eyes, ignoring his sister. “Be nice. Peter’s going to be lying low here for a couple of weeks. We’re hoping Ross won’t be able to track him down, especially since his school records have been pulled, and none of his friends know about his ‘internship’ this time round.”

 

They noticed the younger boy timidly standing behind the king, waving awkwardly. Without his Spiderman suit, he was just a normal teenager, and Natasha was worried that he would be badly affected by the mess of the Accords.

 

“Another white boy! Peter, huh? I’m Shuri.” The princess stuck out her hand, shaking his warmly.

 

“I’m sorry about this, Peter.” Steve spoke up as the boy looked around the lab in awe.

 

“It’s not your fault, Mr Rogers. Um, Captain. Sir.”

 

“You’ll be fine.” Natasha grinned, looking at the pair as Peter tried to figure out the proper way to address Steve. “If it helps, call him Great Grandpa Steve, he’s old enough.”

 

“Natasha.” Steve rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. “We’re all at a first name basis here, Peter. You’ll fit right in, it’s safe here.”

 

“I know, it’s just… my Aunt May, you know?” Peter blushed, developing an interest in the floor.

 

“Don’t worry, Tony will keep an eye out on her.” Natasha smiled, and if possible, Peter blushed a darker shade of red. It wasn’t everyday that the Black Widow gave you reassurance. Shuri had other plans for him, as she dragged him off to the far off corner of her lab with the promise of upgrading his suit to find way cooler ways than Stark’s tech.

 

“My sister. She is… enthusiastic.” T’challa filled the silence with a hint of apology in his tone.

 

“I like her, she’s fun.” Natasha smiled, and T’challa doesn’t mention that Steve face lit up at the sight of that. The king may be busy with his own internal affairs and meetings with the UN on Wakanda’s involvement, but he too, like the rest of them, saw the change in them.

 

Chuckling softly, he excused himself, letting them both chat between themselves.

 

T’challa isn’t the only one to notice them.

 

Wanda definitely knew what’s up, because Natasha’s always gone from their shared room, and if she did stay, she would be gone the next morning. She knew better than to intrude though, because Steve’s puppy lovesick eyes were enough to make her guilty for even knowing that Natasha wasn’t up to a long term committed relationship, even if Steve would very much want that. Besides, she had other things keeping her busy: Bucky’s continued recovery sessions with Shuri, trainings with Peter, and working on Vision’s human disguise, educating him on all matters (honestly, who told him Romeo and Juliet was a realistic love story?).

 

Clint’s not blind either; Natasha’s smile was nothing like he had ever seen before, and even Laura picked it up easily. He’s still making fun of her for thinking Nat and Banner were a power couple, when clearly it was _Steve_ all along, something he’s been so sure of but also very confused over. But Natasha always surprises him, so of course this would happen, her getting into Captain America’s pants. He knows her better than most, so he doesn’t mention it either, because knowing her she would deny everything, and Steve looked like he was trying real hard not to shoot fucking _hearts_ out of his eyes every time he spoke to her. And Natasha doesn’t do commitment. As interesting as it was, he was certain it was a recipe for disaster. With the whole group of them hiding from the whole world in Wakanda, if things went badly, the whole team was gonna suffer.

 

They don’t talk about it, because Steve’s too caught up in their bubble to screw things up, and she’s too stubborn to admit that it’s working, if this even was a thing. Nobody does, and for once in her life, she’s grateful. They pretend like this was normal, and nothing dramatic had ever happened between them, not a word mentioned.

 

She tells herself it’s just sex every night she sneaks off to find him, or he kisses her gently and actually cuddles with her as if he wanted to protect her from the nightmares. They don’t come as frequently anymore, and a part of her knows she’s losing control of herself once she’s with him. They both know it’s just an excuse to meet up late into the night, but neither one of them will talk about it in the morning, when one of them wakes up to an empty bed, sometimes Steve going for a run, or Natasha back to her room with Wanda. Bucky was long gone; he was rooming with Sam at this point, so there was no one there to intrude.

 

Sometimes, when he thinks she’s asleep, he whispers those three words every girl would love to hear. Those are the days she badly wishes she could say it back, or at least give him the luxury of saying it when she’s awake and not pretending to be asleep. But it scares her, how she wasn’t able to give him what he should have, be the type of girl someone so good and pure should have.

 

But it’s the children that pick it up and aren’t shy to bombard the pair with questions. They were innocent in nature, and not in anyway damaging, but it still scared Natasha. She’s not the model girl for commitment, and Steve was... kinda the boyfriend every woman would want. He would make breakfast for you, run to the store to get tampons for you, give you flowers every week and text you randomly how much he loved you if he could.

 

And she really, _really_ couldn’t handle someone like that.

 

“Aunt Nat.” Lila asked one afternoon when they were colouring together in the common room, “Are you dating Uncle Steve?”

 

“No, sweetie.” She lied smoothly, because lying to small girls seemed to be what she did right now. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Uncle Steve said you were the prettiest. And Dad says Mom is the prettiest, and they are married!”

 

Natasha laughed, unable to resist planting a soft kiss on Lila’s curls. “Did he now? That’s silly, Lila.”

 

Steve’s fixing some sort of tower with Cooper on the other side of the room, and if he heard anything (he definitely did), he doesn’t say anything.

 

They thread along the line for weeks, pretending and covering up their actions, sitting far apart during team meetings and meeting up late at night. He thinks about making it official with her, but it never seems like the right time.

 

It’s not until Tony and T’challa’s announcement that the UN was coming to Wakanda to hold an international conference with the opening of Wakanda to the world that forces them to do something about the white elephant in the room.

 

* * *

 

“Ross might be using this to check on why I’m so keen to visit Wakanda all the time, so you’ll need cover stories.” Tony’s video conferencing then from New York, because his official cover was that he was getting ready to visit Wakanda, too. He already claimed to know nothing of the vibranium and tech, which Ross believed to some extent.

 

“We’re not bringing the kids into this.” Clint scowled, unhappy with Ross’s announcement of his plan to visit.

 

“No, but there’s a chance they might catch you on the compound. We’ll relocate and say that it’s the guards’ family wing.” T’challa confirmed, nodding to Okoye who takes off with that to prepare for their moving. The king’s looking a lot worse for wear lately, but he was almost killed by a long lost family member, and while the rest of them hid, they had no say in his matters.

 

“T’challa, we cannot thank you enough. Wakanda has done too much for us.” Steve said, voicing their sentiments. No one notices, but he looks directly at Natasha, and she forced herself to look ahead.

 

By T’challa’s side, Shuri took the chance to quip, “Steve, you can start by thanking me for your awesome new shield!”

 

The king shushed his sister as she playfully grinned, Steve looking sheepishly and the rest of them smirking. Tony yelled from the screen, mockingly annoyed, “Shuri, wait till you see my nanotech! I’ve been developing it since last month and it looks pretty go-”

 

Rolling her eyes, Natasha decided to cut the competition before Shuri could come up with some reference only Peter seemed to understand, the two teens doing well together. “Cover stories, remember? Clint’s is easy.”

 

He nodded, twirling his pen in his fingers. “Laura and I are working for the kitchen? It would explain why we’re new; it’s only for the event.”

 

“They won’t actually be working, right? Because Clint can’t cook to save his life.” Sam hit back, fist-bumping Rhodey, who was supposed to be in Wakanda for his treatments, even though Shuri built him those cool new legs under Tony’s idea a week ago.

 

A pen was thrown, but otherwise no harm was done. “Sam, duh, you’re part of M’Baku’s tribe. Please, could the both of you try not to destroy the place?” Rhodey all but pleaded, already wincing at their fist bump.

 

“It was one time! He just has crazy dance moves, okay?” Sam scowled, and even T’challa couldn’t resist a smile. M’Baku’s sense of humour matched Sam’s, much to the dismay of the team who endured their antics at dinner.

 

They discuss random scenarios, Scott and Clint as brothers, and Bucky as Shuri’s patient, unfortunate to be at the wrong place in the wrong time that she found somewhere (the backstory was nonsense, but Shuri had fun with that). Natasha knew where this is going, with Steve and her unassigned roles yet, when Wanda and Peter get pushed together as siblings.

 

“... And Natasha and Steve as partners.” Tony’s being absolutely insane right now, she decided, pairing them up together.

 

“Like... a family?” Wanda piped up hesitantly, seeing through Stark immediately. It could not be more awkward sitting in this room right now, with almost everyone vividly aware of their interactions the past weeks.

 

“Cute, you and Peter can be their children!” Tony, as oblivious as ever, agreed, and even through the conference call, they can see Pepper shaking her head ever so slightly from the back.

 

“We don’t even have the same coloured hair, or eyes. Anyone’s gonna see through it, if we’re questioned.” Natasha objected as predicted, and Steve’s already trying real hard not to give up his poker face.

 

“Hair dye, anyone? I’ll miss calling you red, but it will pass. You do know that Maximoff’s eyes are slightly green too, right?“ Despite all that, Tony’s _still_ talking, and Wanda has to admit that he had a point; they could pull it off. Peter’s been settling in, but giving him a cover would blow everyone off, he had never gone for missions before, let alone know how to stay on the run.

 

“I’m going to regret this, but he has a point. Peter isn’t accustomed to hiding yet, you’ll need to help him through it.” It’s Sam who pointed this out, echoing Wanda’s thoughts, but she thinks she isn’t the only one who knows this; everyone else was threading lightly on the matter _._

 

Peter blushed at this, wondering how he got dragged in so quickly. “Um, I can... just hide somewhere?”

 

“No, we’ll do it.” Steve surprised them all, but Wanda can tell from the energy radiating off Natasha that she’s not any bit happy about this situation. “We need to keep our covers intact and find information before we can remove the accords.”

 

With that, Tony wraps it up nicely without any delay, but Natasha’s piercing green eyes are on Steve the entire time, and to his credit, he survives the entire meeting without melting under her glare, or looking up to meet hers.

 

He spends the entire day coming up with words to explain his agreement. They don’t talk about it, but he knows her, and he knows that she’s trying real hard not to let her feelings get in the way, and as far as they were concerned, this was purely a physical relationship. But he also knows she’s smart, and if the silence at the meeting was anything to indicate it, everyone knew what they were doing.

 

So when she storms into his room at night, he’s prepared. “What the hell, Steve? You know we can’t go undercover as a family.”

 

“Natasha.” He began, wincing as the door slammed shut behind her - Sam and Bucky’s Room were nearby, and they would definitely have heard that. “We can’t let Peter figure this out alone, or Wanda-“

 

“You know very well this is not about them.”

 

Something inside him clicks, because he’s been trying real hard to make this work. He’s respected her boundaries, mentioned nothing in front of the team, never once asked her about this relationship and where they were. He’s sick and tired of waiting for her to go to sleep, and then tell her how much he loves her, because he didn’t want to look too lovesick or clingy. Every time he tries to pull closer to her, she steps backwards.

 

“No, it’s not.” He sees the fire die down in her eyes as she looks up, confused. “It’s about us. We’ve been hiding this for weeks now, this, whatever _this_ is. I don’t ask for anything, Nat, you know I don’t. I know you, and I get it. You’re not here for the commitment, and you’re scared this won’t work. You don’t want anyone else to know, not Wanda, not Clint, and definitely not the kids. But it has, it _did_ , you just try so hard not to accept it.”

 

She looks as if she had been slapped in the face now, and a part of him hates himself for being so blunt. “But you know what? I just ask that you share it with me. I don’t care if you won’t tell Clint about us, or even Lila when she asks; I just want you to acknowledge it with me. Because I love you and I know you might not feel the same back but I _do_ know that you have feelings, at least.”

 

He moves to the vast windows of his room, where she was currently at, looking out at the stars and the pitch black night sky. Wakanda was truly beautiful; he had never seen so many stars out before, but he only had her on his mind. Before he can regret, he caresses her cheek, a gentle touch with his hand, searching her green eyes desperately. “Please, I just need you to be honest with me. That’s all I ever ask.”

 

Natasha never cries. The Black Widow doesn’t. She’s grown up in the Red Room, where children get shot for messing up, for sobbing at the wrong moments, for simply failing a simple mission. But Steve makes her so vulnerable, she noted that she had grown soft. With Clint, Fury, Steve and even now, Wanda. Her extended family she never thought she would find.

 

She doesn’t realize she’s crying until Steve swipes his thumb over her damp cheeks, wiping away the tears. She’s so, so incredibly _stupid_ for doing this. All she had cared was whether they’d be caught, and pretending everything was alright as friends in the day, and sneaking to his room at night, completely ignoring the team and Wanda. But Steve was right, and she was just so _scared_. A large part of her loved him, and if she admitted it, she didn’t know how she could go on. from there.

 

“Steve.” She whispered, as he buried her head in the crook of his neck, holding her gently. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.” He said simply, kissing the crown of her head. Because he will still love her, even if she denies everything, even if she won’t say anything to him. He doesn’t think of his outburst as anything but pent up emotions, but Natasha hasn’t stopped.

 

“No, Steve.” She pulled up from his embrace, looking directly at him. “I was just... I was scared. You’re so good and _pure_ and... you’re right. I love you.”

 

He kisses her in response, her answer shocking him greatly. He wasn’t expecting her to go as far as to tell him that, but his lips curl up into a smile even as her lips crashed against his.

 

“I love you.” He said simply, resting his forehead against hers. “But you’re good too. I see it when you’re playing pretend tea with Lila, or when you’re helping Wanda. You’ve saved so many people as an Avenger, and you’ve saved _me_. Nat, I don’t know where I’ll be without you.”

 

He pulled her tightly into a soft embrace, tucking her chin on his shoulder. She’s trembling in his embrace, and for the first time in days, he realises how small she is, how vulnerable, because behind her mask, she’s still Natasha, with the weight of everything else on her shoulders.

 

“Steve, it’s not that... I can’t give you the family you want.” She blurted out, pulling away from him. He patiently lets her continue, which she does. “It’s less complicated, they sterilised us because sometimes we have to... go through missions.”

 

To his credit, he doesn’t show any disgust or pity in his features, he just holds her as she continued. “I know you, Steve. You’re great with Cooper and Lila, and Nathaniel’s got all his chubby fingers on you. I can’t give you what Clint and Laura have, and I’ve done horrible, terrible things to children.”

 

“There was a hospital fire. I did what I could, but sometimes, you can’t save everyone, you know? I let those children die, and it wasn’t their fault, just mine.” She wiped a tear hastily before he can, but he holds her hand and kisses her cheek anyway. “I didn’t want this undercover to make you realise that you can’t have a family of your own. Or that this relationship will end up nowhere eventually, when you realise you can’t have what you want.”

 

“Shh.” He whispered, stroking her hair. “We have all the time in the world, you know I’m willing to take the risk with you. I love you, and whatever happens, I just need you.”

 

Steve cupped her face gently with his hands, pulling her in and giving her a long, deep kiss on the lips, successfully distracting her a little. When he pulled away, he held her head in his hands, gently wiping her tears.

 

“You always know what to say.” She mumbled, accepting him easily.

 

When he laughs along with her and presses his lips against her forehead, she knows he’s the one she wants to be with.

 

* * *

 

And so the undercover stint starts quickly.

 

Natasha chops a good amount of hair off, before going in with platinum blonde roots. Wanda jumps in surprise seeing her, ready for her own brown locks to be dyed an orange red, while Steve downright _yelped_ at the sight of her blonde bob.

 

Still, he pulls her into his room after the shock, planting a kiss right at the crown of her newly dyed locks, ignoring the strong ammonium scent. “You still look amazing.”

 

“I love the beard.” She said, running her hands through the new addition on his face. The serum had enhanced everything, including how fast his hair grew. Of course, she didn’t need to see his hair grow to prove that Captain America was enhanced _everywhere_ , considering how much time they spent in bed. She moves over to his head, stroking the longer locks happily.

 

“I miss the red.” He admitted, letting her play with his hair.

 

“Me too.” She sighed, trying not to think about the pool of red hair in the sink. But hair is hair, and it will grow back eventually. They had a bitch to catch.

 

Natasha found it distractingly hard to avoid everyone in the hectic Avengers wing, considering they were all busy preparing for the move. Steve, to his credit, was trying _very_ hard not to give anything away, and annoyingly, Natasha wanted nothing more but to run up to him every now and then. It must have been something to do with the new beard…

 

It gets to the point where she has to pull _him_ into her old room, knowing well enough that Wanda was helping Peter settle his things into their new compound. “Steve, you need to stop staring at me.”

 

He blushes, and if it wasn’t for the beard she’d notice how red he was. “That obvious, huh?”

 

“You’re practically screaming.” She teased. She had noticed the change in their relationship after that night, and they are downright flirting in public now. Everyone knows about the stupid bet Sam and Bucky, and _Clint_ of all people have, but she bets they won’t find out for a very, very long time. While they weren’t comfortable to share what they had for now, she wasn’t entirely disgusted by the fact that she was sort of dating Captain America.

 

“I can’t help it if you’re so attractive.”

 

“Sweet words get you nowhere, Rogers.”

 

But he does try in the end, making very sure not to linger his eyesight too long on her, even if she catches his eye every now and then, a smirk so subtle he groans to himself.

 

* * *

 

Everyone’s transformation was complete, and they trusted Tony and T’challa with wherever they were going. Even with the new addition of Peter into their already cemented team with Wanda, they were ready for Ross and the UN.

 

But going into hiding, Wanda realised after day one of their new covers, was extremely boring.

 

They hadn’t done anything, and T’challa was welcoming members of the UN and various country leaders for the first time since Wakanda opened its doors. Unfortunately, it meant that they were truly confined to the compound.

 

“You’ve been distractingly happy.” Wanda said carefully, watching Natasha key in some commands into her laptop. She shifted her orangey red hair back, still feeling uncomfortable with her bright new hair colour. Her hair’s been dark for all her life, so Natasha’s suggestion on a totally opposite colour was making her a little anxious.

 

They were working in T’challa’s furthest suite from the main quarters, hiding as the guards’ families or staff of the royal family. Wakanda doesn’t typically host many events, so their cover was that this was something they seldom did, on a lower level, so more workers were hired and hence, the families were called in to help as well if they could. The living room is large enough to house the four of them for the next few days to spy on the UN and more importantly, Ross’s team.

 

“Am I?” Natasha asked, pausing from her work to glance up at Wanda with a _smile_. A week ago, she would have scowled and demanded for Wanda to get back to work.

 

As fun as tracking Ross and his goons about their useless meetings at the UN were, she couldn’t let this one go. “Yeah, it’s obvious, _mom_.”

 

This time Natasha rolls her eyes, because the cover is stupid and ridiculous, and with her own freshly dyed platinum blonde hair, the only similarity are their eyes, and even Wanda’s aren’t as green as hers. But anyone could spot her red hair from a mile away and raise all sorts of warning bells. “ _Daughter_ dear, don’t question your mother.”

 

“How about Steve?” Wanda pushed, feeling a little daring.

 

The slam of her laptop makes Wanda freeze in fear, wondering if she had taken it too far. “Stop, Wanda. I just... I’m happy, okay?”

 

_Did she just.... oh my god_. The Black Widow smiled openly. “Natasha, I’m really happy for you two.” Wanda says sincerely, smiling a little. “Really.”

 

“I know.” Natasha’s smile widened into a tiny grin, something she’s never seen before, and it gives her a little hope.

 

“But why aren’t you telling the team?” Wanda asked timidly, wondering if Natasha’s good mood would hold. She’s barely in their shared room now, and the other day she shifted her guitar to Natasha’s side, and the assassin didn’t even notice. In fact, her bed was probably collecting dust now.

 

Natasha doesn’t flinch, re-opening her laptop and watching the surveillance on the UN authorities making their way into Wakanda. “It’s not time yet.”

 

“But it’s kinda obvious.” It was true, the other day, she saw Sam, Bucky and Peter having an actual _conversation_ about how long it would take for either one of them to screw things up and reveal the relationship. Sam and Bucky betted on Steve, the cowards. They just didn’t want to face Natasha’s wrath if she found out about the bet or that they bet on her. Peter, on the other hand, was courting death by betting against them, even if he probably did it to try and win their favour; Steve’s two best friends have been teasing the teen since day one.

 

“I know.” Natasha repeated, shrugging, all while keying in more commands and pulling out more feeds. “Even that bet. Did Clint really bet on me? How dare he.”

 

This surprises Wanda, because the team are clearly alive, so she hadn’t attempted murder on any of them yet. But it’s also the closest she’s admitted to having a relationship with Steve, in some twisted way.

 

“If he hurts you, I’ll hurt him ok?” She suddenly feels extremely defensive over Natasha, even though there was no way Steve of all people would hurt anyone, unless it was the bad guys. “I can move anything with my mind, and I learnt that new combat move...”

 

“Wanda.” Natasha stops her, smirking. The kid was cute trying to act all defensive, when they both know the combat thing wouldn’t work well. “It’s fine.”

 

They are interrupted by Steve and Peter, coming back from the main quarters for the last time before they hide far away from the event, and hopefully away from nosy officials while digging out Ross’s dirt. Peter, with the same nervous energy as always, greeted them both, before grabbing a thick book from his bag pack and settling on the couch. He wasn’t going to be engaging in actual work since he wasn’t trained in surveillance, and both Steve and Tony wanted to keep it that way, which brought out another round of teasing from Clint and Sam about Peter being their child. He was the youngest of them, and Wanda knew that he really didn’t deserve to go into hiding too, but it was the way of the accords.

 

Steve takes a seat beside Natasha, a harmless move to anyone, but Wanda sees the love in his eyes when he looks at Natasha. Kind of like a Nicholas Sparks novel; he practically lit up the moment he saw her. It’s cute, but she’s also very frustrated that with the undercover situation, they would have less alone time together. She wishes that Natasha could just let the team know; if it was just her alone, she would be fine with the both of them showing their intimacy, but Peter was another story. He wasn’t as close to them as she was, but he was also still desperately trying to fit into the superhero world, and learn to hide well.

 

“Can I help?” Peter’s off from the couch, tucking his book- is that a textbook?- under his arm.

 

“No, we’re fine, just read about kinematics.” Natasha grinned as he Peter blushed a little. He was kind of like Steve pre-Avengers (Wanda’s seen the pictures, too), confused and awkward, probably why they hit it off so well too.

 

“It’s for school!” The teen protested, ignoring Natasha to grab a seat beside Wanda. “It’s just... I really want to do something useful.”

 

“Staying low and hidden is useful enough.” Steve pointed out, mindlessly moving Natasha’s laptop away from her and closer to him. She swatted him away playfully, and if it wasn’t for Peter’s groans, Wanda was scared they would be moments away from holding hands or something.

 

“We could go through escape plans again?” Peter asked hopefully.

 

“No, you just want an excuse to get your webs out.” Wanda rolled her eyes. Honestly, it’s like she was the only sane person here.

 

Before Peter could retort, Natasha’s keying in some commands frantically. “Looks like he’s doing some snooping.”

 

Wanda’s up before any of them do, and they all huddle around the laptop as Natasha enlarges Ross’s monitoring device. The General and his company were shown to their rooms a while ago, and while he was on the far end of the palace away from them, it wouldn’t take long for them to get caught if he did find out.

 

“He’s heading for the library.” Peter pointed out, and they stare at him, wondering how he knew.

 

“What?” He blushed. “I’m not a nerd! It’s quiet there.”

 

“If you say so.” Wanda teased, and he shot her a look, but smiled anyway.

 

Natasha pulls up a feed of the library, and it’s surprising to spot another figure sitting by the main desk Wanda, Nat and Rhodey were working on a few weeks ago. “Tony? God what is he doing there?”

 

No one responds, because no one knows, and Clint’s calling. Protocols are ignored, because he goes straight into a yelling rant. “He’s selling us out! I told you we can’t trust Stark so quickly. Grab the kids and go.”

 

“Clint.” Natasha interrupted, and Peter looks at Wanda, confused. Usually she would be against Clint trying to call them children, but this time he seemed frantic, too. “What do you mean?”

 

“Look at the pictures, Nat. They are updated pictures of _us_.”

 

She frowned, typing in even more commands to zoom in surveillance, but Clint’s right as he always was. He was always the more observant one, she noted with annoyance. No time for a quick retort though, because Ross is in the library with Stark, and both men refuse to barge. She kills the other feeds, leaving the one to their suite up, focusing on the library, even managing to pull up sound. It would have to do, but as irritating as Stark was, he was no snitch; there had to be something else.

 

“Are you guys running already?” Barton called out, a little breathless. Someone’s crying on his end – probably Nate.

 

“No.” Steve stopped them, and Wanda looked at him like he had officially lost it, but Peter nodded along too. “We can trust Tony on this.”

 

“Don’t call him.” Sam’s voice echoed through their coms, warningly. He was with Scott somewhere tucked in another wing of their suite. “I want to see how it plays out.”

 

_Don’t we all._ Natasha shushed them softly, because Ross is speaking.

 

“What’s this, Stark? I got your message. Have you caught them, or not?” Ross asks, tapping on his phone. “I don’t have time for your incompetence. You’ve let the boy and the CIA agent go already.”

 

Peter flinched, but Wanda pretended not to see, knowing that he would be embarrassed with comfort. But she understood him, because Ross was on the top of her kill list. What he played with on her mind would not go away for a long time, and she was willing to admit her desire for some good old fashioned revenge.

 

“I’ve caught them, alright.” Tony smiled sweetly, pushing forward pictures. Wanda’s getting pretty anxious at this point, and she’s pretty sure everyone else is taking a chance on this too, and that Peter’s most likely holding his breath. The pictures aren’t taken too recently, because her hair’s still dark and Natasha’s is red and longer. But they are definitely in Wakanda, and taken before the meeting, which meant he planned this. There’s a chance Stark might be playing them after all, but with those outdated photos? He was feeding Ross something else on purpose.

 

When Stark takes out the last photo, Wanda knows it’s over for them before she can even hear the tiny gasps over the coms. It’s a photo of Steve and Natasha by the windows of his room, and his hands are holding her cheeks, cupping them gently. It’s clear as day that they were more than friends, and it’s definitely them - from Steve’s blonder locks to Natasha’s red curls. There was no way to mistake it, because Steve was leaning down to kiss her, and it’s so intimate Wanda herself blushes, feeling like an intruder.

 

There’s silence on the coms now. No one knows how to make of this, and it’s evident. Wanda doesn’t know who’s the most tense in the room now - Steve and Natasha, or Peter’s tiny little gasp of understanding, or _herself_. On the screen, Tony watches as Ross smiles, almost as cunningly as a predator seeing his prey.

 

“You did well.” Ross actually sounds surprised, glancing at the pictures. “Interesting, Black Widow and Captain America. I would never have guessed that. I will interrogate them separately.”

 

Before anyone can give the command to escape or find an out, Stark spoke up. “Interesting, huh? Not as interesting as yours, Ross. You’ve been busy, _very busy_.”

 

He whips out some gadget from his pocket, and sets it on the table, immediately setting up a screen in front of them. It’s a video - and Wanda knows it before the rest of them can guess, because it’s a video of her and Ross. In front of her, Natasha leaves her seat, and gives her a clearer view of the laptop, but she doesn’t want to see it again. She never wants to see or hear this again. She doesn’t know how, but she’s shivering in Natasha’s arms, and while her head’s telling her to block it out, her eyes never leave the screen.

 

_“Do you know who killed your brother?” In the video, Ross snarled, one hand on the device used to control the electricity on Wanda’s shock collar._

 

_“You.” He smiled when she doesn’t respond, determined eyes never meeting his. “Can you forgive yourself for that? If you never joined the Avengers, your brother would be alive, and Stark would be dead, along with the rest of them.”_

 

_Her eyes flickered, and Ross’s smile widened. “You made the wrong choice, and now you will pay for it. All of them will suffer under me for disrupting the Accords, you included. But you, you’ve killed so many people, more than just your brother.”_

 

_“Go to hell!” Wanda spat at him in the video, and started convulsing when he hit shock trigger._

 

_“Not so fast. Tell me - where is your Captain? Did he trick you here to die, like you did to your brother? Where is the Winter Soldier?”_

 

_Wanda remained numb, shaking weakly. Her silence was taken as defiance, and he shocked her again, this time motioning for the two guards in the room._

 

_“Destroy her. We will break her until she confesses.”_

 

_With that, Ross left, with the sounds of Wanda’s screaming to the guard’s kicking and punching._

 

The video cuts, and Peter stares in shock as Wanda sobs in Natasha’s arms, helpless and afraid. Steve looked so heartbroken, even more so than when he found out Tony might have been selling them out, or when their relationship was revealed.

 

“What will the UN say when they find out you’ve been personally involved in this inhumane act?” Tony asked, playing with the tiny gadget in his hands. “Should I also mention the other videos on your mistreatments of your numerous mistresses? Or your plan to eliminate the Avengers for destroying your relationship with your daughter? Which, by the way, unfair - it was just Banner, not us.”

 

“Are you blackmailing me, Stark?” Ross’s smile wavered, and it’s a little more satisfying seeing him now.

 

“No, that’s childish.” Tony’s kept the photos of the Avengers already, and this time, it’s his turn to play. “But let’s say I know everything else you’ve done.”

 

“What do you want, Stark.” Ross growled, impatient. “The UN assembly is starting.”

 

“I want you to destroy the Accords. Let the Avengers come home.”

 

Ross laughed, and somewhere on the coms, someone hisses. “You think I’ll let this go? I’ll have _you_ put in the prison I put her in, too.”

 

“I had a feeling you would say that.” Tony sighed, wiping his glasses off in one of his signature moves. “Why do you think I showed you those photos? I know where they are, but why would I show them to you right before I showed you yours?”

 

Ross looked up, confused, and for the first time, they found themselves with the upper hand. “Is this a prank? I will have you arrested now, Stark!” His phone is out before Tony can reply, but it doesn’t matter anymore.

 

“Ok you’re not backing down, and I tried diplomacy. Alright, take him down folks.”

 

The doors burst open, and Ross finds himself surrounded by the Dora Milaje, where he immediately stands up, putting his hands in the air as he is told. “What is going on, Stark? I demand you to stop this.”

 

“The Accords are done; that video, and several others on your prior _incompetence_ were reviewed by the UN committee without you, just minutes before. Thanks for eating those photos up, I just needed to buy time while they did. Why did you think Wakanda said yes to the UN meeting so soon? T’challa would never let men like you enter, have you been taking the hints? He’s walked out of all your meetings!” Tony scoffed, smirking a little.

 

“And who are you doing this for?”

 

“The Avengers.” Tony said, gesturing like it was the most obvious thing before he pauses, rolling his eyes. “And this man.”

 

A figure strolls into the library, stealing Tony’s time, and this time, Natasha gasps. They all do, the silence on the coms broken sans for Wanda, Peter and Scott. “Oh Ross, old friend. I never did like you on the panel.”

 

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Ross narrowed his eyes, but he knew his defeat when he saw it.

 

“When you ruin the Avengers, even the dead come back to life.” Nick Fury scowled,standing before them with his signature eye patch, nodding his head to the women with their spears. “Take him away.”


	6. Six | Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers deal with the aftermath of the reveal, even if things aren't completely settled yet. Steve and Natasha find themselves at the centre of attention, but ultimately, a little bit of domestic Avengers was what they all needed before things get messy with the Accords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reallyyyy long chapter. Mostly a filler chapter, but sometimes I just want to write some fluff before I get down to the real business.

 

Armed with cups of tea and coffee, the Avengers find themselves in the meeting room again. It’s not the time for awkward stares, but the first thing Natasha does was glare at a smirking Clint from across the room, and Steve wasn’t even trying to get away to the other end this time.

 

Focusing on _not_ killing anyone, Natasha pushed a cup of steaming Jasmine tea in front of Wanda, coaxing her to drink some gently. It’s the least she can do before she murders Stark a few minutes later for pulling that on all of them without a heads up. She wasn’t sure that making them see part of Wanda’s torture would be a good thing to use to bring Ross down.

 

But he was, and under UN custody. The Avengers were under Wakandan protection while the UN scrambled to clear one of their biggest scandals to date, and the Accords were ready to be eliminated.

 

“Hey.” Natasha whispered, ignoring the hustle of activity and nervous energy in the room, taking Wanda’s hands carefully. “I’ll deal with Stark, ok? I’m sorry it turned out like this.”

 

“Oh Natasha, I’m glad it’s over.” Wanda smiled halfheartedly, accepting the tea graciously. Her tears were wiped and Natasha had made sure that her eyes weren’t swollen or puffy when they stepped out of their suite. “You don’t have to do anything, I’d do it for the team.”

 

“I would still like to hit Stark somewhere.” They laugh, only because it’s half true when he had kept to his word and brought down Ross.

 

“Thank you, _mom_.” Wanda joked, and Natasha punches her lightly on the shoulder. She’s cute, that kid, if only she could get rid of her accent, and she might make a better agent.

 

With Wanda looking a lot less nervous, Natasha turned to Steve, who’s been hit by Peter’s endless questions, a little miffed by being the only one to not know about their relationship while they were undercover. They only had been living together for two days, but it was enough to pick up signals, as he had claimed.

 

Somewhere across the room, Clint’s been joined by Sam and Bucky, who will not stop arguing about the outcome of their bet. It seemed to be cancelled, with Stark being the announcer.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes when the trio across the table stopped arguing to stare at her and Steve. Clint, in particular, she might have to beat up in the gym later to secure some form of rights to stop his teasing. Steve could handle Sam and Bucky, if the pair stopped arguing when they were together.

 

“Peter, we were hiding from Ross.” She diverted her attention elsewhere instead to answer Peter’s question about what they were doing in their shared bedroom before Steve could fumble any further.

 

“I would have known not to intrude.” Peter blushed, the tips of his ears reddening. “I didn’t mean that! I just... I didn’t know it was really happening and I was with you guys for a while.”

 

“There were more pressing matters.” She said instead, a ghost of a smile on her lips. They could never stay mad at Peter for long, he still had an air of innocence around him.

 

“God, you two can’t hold off sex for a day with teenagers in your custody?” Tony interrupted from behind, and Natasha scowled, Peter stammering in explanation and Steve frowning. Clint’s grin was enough for Natasha’s warning knife to come out, laid on the table in front of her as a message.

 

He’s followed by Nick Fury and Maria Hill, and she schooled her features into a mask, unsurprised at their entry. A part of her laughs a little at how straight Clint sits at their entry. Beside her, Steve shoots her a meaningful look. _Don’t kill them, please._

 

In response, she squints a little. _What do you take me for, an amateur?_

 

“I would kill you, Stark, but you owe us an explanation.” Natasha said coolly, and Wanda takes another tentative sip of her tea, her hands shaking slightly.

 

To his credit, Tony is dead serious. “I couldn’t reveal the plan. If it failed, the lesser your guys knew, the better. Just needed a little back up, the old pirate was harder to track than I thought.”

 

“I leave for a while, and you take turns trying to kill each other?” Fury raises a brow, ignoring Stark’s jab at him. “The Accords have been a plan since New York, so they didn’t really need a big enough reason to use it.”

 

“Sorry about the tape, Wanda.” Tony said sincerely, and Wanda’s hands tremble again. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen the man so apologetic, so she knows it’s a serious one. “Hill’s been working on that one for months.”

 

“They usually delete footage every week in the Raft, but I guess they got competent, and it was just the decryption that got messy.” Maria Hill explained, a little apologetic too. “Stark Industries gave me the cover and time I needed.”

 

“And the pictures?” Clint asked, and Natasha nearly reaches out for her knife in annoyance, when she sees his face, and knows that he’s worried for the children and Laura.

 

“Wakandan tech is very handy.” Tony glanced at Shuri and T’challa, where the princess was smirking slightly. “We just needed some candid shots so Ross would be sidetracked if the arrest didn’t come through. We um.... we didn’t know we would be intruding.”

 

With that addressed, the whole room looks over at Natasha and Steve, and Clint’s smirk returns. Her mouth twists into yet another scowl, and Steve has the decency to glare at Tony, which honestly, a win for him considering he might be slightly embarrassed right now.

 

She sees Peter squirming beside Steve, obviously wondering why _he_ was the only one oblivious to it all, and wonders why she was so worried. They could be avengers soon again, with the Accords gone, and Steve... Steve was still as patient as he always was. Somewhere during the talk, his arm had found its way to the back of her chair, and he was practically closer to her than normal, which she didn’t mind.

 

“Um.... We would like some privacy first, maybe?” Steve spoke up, and like everyone else, she looks at him, slightly surprised. She wasn’t expecting Steve to say anything, but he didn’t exactly deny or admit it. But when he looks back at her, she sees the concern in his eyes, and her heart swells; he knows her so well, about how uncomfortable this was to her, and she did appreciate his effort to get the team to back off for little while she figured it out.

 

It’s Nick that agrees, and she wishes they tried to contact him first before it all went South at the airport. She hadn’t seen him since Sokovia, where he disappeared to get off the radar, claiming it was better that way. Before the Avengers, all she knew was S.H.I.E.L.D and Clint and Fury, sometimes Hill when they had debriefings and Fury nagged them to get some off time. In a weird way, Maria was a lot like her - a workaholic with terrible socialising skills with other women, so they did bond a little. But now she has a larger family, Wanda and Laura and _Steve_ , it’s funny how far she’s come.

 

“The Accords will be abolished, slowly but surely. Thank you, T’challa, for your hospitality, and the UN will get it into a vote, and release only non-classified info to the press and public.” Fury interceded before Tony or Clint can tease, and it reminds her of how no-nonsense he was.

 

“You are all welcome to stay longer, and out of sight, just so the UN does not try anything else.” T’challa nodded, while Natasha busied herself with caring for a worn out Wanda, refilling her cup of tea.

 

“I’d like to see Ross for a while.” Fury said, standing up, as always a signal for a meeting to end. T’challa and Tony follow him and Maria Hill, who surprisingly, smiles at Natasha for a while, and she realises that with Fury gone, there would be no one but prying eyes on her and Steve. _That bastard, Hill._

 

“Relax, Nat.” Clint smiles and she swears he will be her victim in the gym soon. “But Steve’s practically melting anytime you step into the room.”

 

 _Steve_ does look sheepish at this, and Sam and Bucky immediately turn to talk about their bet, because this was clearly Steve’s fault, and they wanted their money. Natasha’s uncomfortable about everything; she’s an assassin, damn it, and her friends were making her feel like a lovestruck school girl. Wanda’s clearly done with her tea and this room, but she hangs around for the vultures that are currently trying to dig out information from Natasha and Steve.

 

“But we really understand if you didn’t want to tell us.” Peter piped up, still a little guilty for trying to instigate something earlier on. Natasha decides that the kid really was a good one, and after this was done, Tony better write up something good for his school to recognise his efforts.

 

Clint’s still smirking in a way only he can, because he’s still her oldest friend no matter what. Laura and the children were amazing; their only downfall was having Clint as a husband/father, and she was going to get him.

 

“You.” Natasha stood, pointing at Clint, who doesn’t wipe the smirk off. “In the gym, now. If I win, you shut up and ask no questions.”

 

“And if you lose, _I_ ask the questions and _you_ answer them.” Clint stands too, nodding with glee. “You’re on, Tasha.”

 

Steve gripped her arm before she can move off in reminder, setting off both Sam and Bucky, which he ignored. “We’re supposed to stay in our quarters first, you know the gym is definitely off limits in a time like this.” He does glare at Clint though, so she lets him go.

 

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes as Sam and Bucky smile widely at Steve’s bold gesture. “But soon.”

 

Steve does follow her out when they leave though, with Peter and Wanda speeding back as well. He’s glad Bucky has the nerve to smile apologetically at him, even if Sam is smirking so widely his face might freeze in that position.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, you’re not mad, are you?” Steve asked from the bed as she ruffled her damp blonde hair with a towel, the pair finally alone after a long day. They were back in their suite with Wanda and Peter, the latter blushing and retreating to his room the moment they got back.

 

“No.” Natasha frowned. “On an unrelated note, would it be fair to Clint if I let him bring his bow into the ring? I know he complains about being disadvantaged.”

 

Steve chuckled, and she smiled, discarding her towel somewhere on the floor and crawling into bed to join him. It’s way too early for dinner, but she thinks they deserve a break before another round of stares. She opted for his chest as a pillow, ignoring the luxurious ones Steve’s already hogging, and he pulled her in closely.

 

“If Tony never took those photos, do you think we’d still be hiding?” He asked softly, playing with the too blonde, too foreign stray strands of her slightly damp hair.

 

She doesn’t know if he means hiding their relationship, or hiding from the UN. “I don’t know.”

 

“Are you angry that we can’t hide it anymore?”

 

She paused slightly, because she doesn’t know the answer to that one, either. It feels strange to her, being open about her life, and for Tony to keep their relationship a secret for days, she thinks they owe him a lot. But in a lot of ways, it’s a relief, not having to tiptoe over the rest. Steve is everything she isn’t, and somehow it makes her feel safer.

 

“No. I think it means that I can sit beside you in the dining room later.” She smiled softly, knowing well enough that he would understand her hesitation and he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her.

 

“Does it mean I can kiss you at the back during movie nights?”

 

“Only after I destroy Clint in the gym so that he never teases me again.”

 

He doesn’t reply because his lips are busy attacking her collarbone. Having the secret revealed works wonders, because now at least she wouldn’t have to stop him from leaving marks because she doesn’t heal like a super soldier.

 

“What would Peter say?” She moaned into his hair, feeling his beard tickle her as he dips dangerously low.

 

“You’ve stayed a few days with him, and now you’re babying him.” He teased, unlocking her bra easily and then doing that amazing thing with his mouth on one of her breasts that she’s given up questioning any further.

 

“Seriously, though.” He stopped halfway, which is a little unfair considering she’s practically half undressed and he’s still full clothed to be having a serious conversation. “Are we okay?”

 

Despite his claims that Captain America will never be back, and his complete new dark look with the beard, she knows he’ll always be the gentle, morally virtuous man inside. “You tell me. You’ve made several marks on my neck that concealer will never cover.”

 

He laughs, and it’s her favourite sound in the world. “Nat, I’m serious here.”

 

“I know.” She whispered, leaning down to give him a tiny peck on his lips. “I just... I’ve never been this girl. I don’t know how to react with everyone thinking I’ve grown soft.”

 

“I think Sam still knows that if he pushes you too much, he’ll end up without a mouth the next day.” He reached up to sink a deeper kiss, not content with hers. “And I really like how soft you are.”

 

She scrunches up her nose in disgust, swatting his face lightly away. “Steve, you know what I mean.”

 

“Yes, you’re still a super spy assassin who can take down a room full of men.” He laughed, pushing himself back up against the pillows to face her back closer, but then he looks back down, concerned again. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable with everyone.“

 

Natasha wants to roll her eyes badly, because it takes Steve less than three seconds to return to his caring and worried self. But she doesn’t, since he’s staring so intently at her, it makes her feel self-conscious. Instead, her eyes soften, leaning her head on his still clothed chest again with a sigh. “I think I’m just paranoid.”

 

“I think you’re just cute.” He argued back, kissing the crown of her head gently. “I love you.”

 

“I know.” She whispered back, and feels his chest vibrate as he laughs.

 

“Just because you let Bucky watch Star Wars again with Peter the other day...”

 

“He’s almost six times Peter’s age!” She retorted back. But she loves him, she really does. It may take her some time to let the others see her show her emotions like Steve does, but she really wants him to know. “I love you, too.”

 

He hums in approval, going back to attacking her neck, as if just realizing that she’s almost half naked and he’s not. Before he goes any lower, though, she makes sure to get him undressed.

 

And then she really hopes the walls are soundproof, or that Peter is trying those new headphones Stark managed to sneak in a day ago.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take too long for the world to become abuzz with the UN’s announcement to undo the accords. It doesn’t help that the explanation was vague, but with the arrest of General Ross, it’s enough for rumours to spread. Some news sites are calling it a power imbalance, digging out old evidence to show his hatred for the Avengers starting from his daughter and Bruce’s relationship. Others predicted that the UN was scared of another Loki fiasco, with Thor suspiciously quiet.

 

They were mostly far off, and it was better that way. Until the trial for Ross’s misuse of power and abuse came up, they could live safely in Wakanda. The public will always have groups of people that will be against the Avengers, but compared to the support they’ve gotten, it was nothing.

 

Wakanda will still be a hub of activity, with the UN assembly being held for other world matters, and T’challa promising to help more as opposed to hiding from the world. It’s busy for him, taking over his father, so they mostly keep to their quarters, but even sometimes the king would visit them.

 

The gym fight is cancelled, because Laura got to hear of it from Sam and Bucky’s newest bet, and swiftly made sure her husband would do no such thing. The whole gang is slightly disappointed; most of them had bets on Natasha to win, and Steve may or may not have put in $100 himself.

 

“Sometimes, I think you guys never learn your lesson.” Laura scolded, passing a fussy baby Nathaniel to Clint, who sheepishly avoided her eyes. Natasha sniggered; watching her oldest friend get schooled by Laura was always fun.

 

Their mini audience groans, Sam and Bucky especially disappointed. Wanda folds her arms by her corner at the edge of the dining table, trying hard not to say “I told you so”, and even Scott’s a little upset he can’t see some ash (Clint’s; he fought Natasha before and it wasn’t fun) being kicked anytime soon.

 

“Clint, you tease her one bit and I’ll make sure you sit down with Lila for her Frozen marathon.” Laura narrowed her eyes, and Clint literally freezes. Lila pouts slightly by her side, and Cooper is laughing at her expense. Steve feels slightly bad, so he’s already making sure that Lila will never watch her favourite movie alone, whispering into her ear and making her smile.

 

Before Natasha can have the last laugh though, the older woman turns round to smile sweetly at her. “I expect us to have supper later though. It’s not like I’m not curious myself.”

 

Her face must have shown the disgust and shock that she felt, because now Clint’s smirking again. Steve, the traitor - he’s disappears to face Lila to hide from her! It goes unescaped by Laura’s eagle eyes though, because Clint’s sent to watch the kids for the day, and almost everyone is done with dinner anyway, so they all head out, except Wanda, who stays stubborn even now. Some form of Ladies Night, which annoyed Natasha even more.

 

So there they are, continuing onto supper right from dinner. It’s more of a drinking session, because she has a vodka in front of her and Laura’s favourite bottle of red wine isn’t too far away, but it’s a weird feeling, having Wanda to her left, and Laura to her right, both of them having more interest in her than the alcohol in front of them.

 

Somewhere in between, Maria Hill and Sharon Carter join them. Natasha hadn’t seen Hill since Sokovia, Laura probably longer than that, and Wanda hardly knew her, but when she settled down, the women look at each other like long lost friends.

 

“I’m usually the one with interrogations.” Natasha sighed, sipping her vodka in preparation for the grilling.

 

“Do you know how annoying it is to hear gossip from Stark? Stark! And we were doing so well hiding.” Maria rolled her eyes, grabbing her own glass and filling it with white wine.

 

“To be fair, you weren’t around to see them.” Sharon smiled.

 

“It’s good to half you back again, Maria.” Laura said happily, clinking her glass with Hill’s. “The Avengers are a handful, so I really appreciate all that you and Fury have done.”

 

Wanda opens her mouth to defend herself, but Laura shoots her a look, so Wanda focuses on a new bottle of vodka instead. “It’s been real long since we’ve had a girl talk.” Laura continued, looking meaningfully at Natasha.

 

“Cut the crap, Laura.” Maria propped her elbows on the table, done with her glass for now. “So, you’re fucking Captain America?”

 

Alarmed, Wanda shook her head furiously. “What Agent Hill means is, um, how do you feel about us knowing it?”

 

“What is this, therapy 101? I’m not five.” Natasha scoffed, taking another swig of her vodka. It will take awhile before she’ll feel the buzz from the alcohol, but it’s been so long since they’ve last enjoyed alcohol anyway, so she can’t complain.

 

“Yes, but I’ve never seen you this happy before. It’s weird.” Laura actually reaches out to hold her face by the chin, squinting a little. “You actually smile now.”

 

“Ha ha ha.” Natasha rolled her eyes good-naturedly, swatting her hands away. Wanda’s a little perplexed at how close they are, but she hasn’t been around the team as much as before, so she felt a little awkward there.

 

“She’s right, you know.” Hill commented. “I think the first time I saw you smile, it was because Clint ended up caught in his own arrow trap that was meant for _you_. And it was more of a smirk. Scared the shirt out of me.”

 

“He always wants to use those stupid net arrows of his, it wasn’t even that hard.”

 

“Um, the other day at practice, you smiled at me when I accidentally lifted you to the other side of the gym?” Wanda added in, a little nervous that her story was a little too weak compared to Agent Hill’s. It did kind of scare her, because she wasn’t expecting her powers to throw Natasha away so easily, and also because she was scared Natasha might get angry and make her run more or something physically worse.

 

“Ah, Maximoff gets it too.” Hill raised her eyebrows. “So, you going to tell us about your new boy or do I have to keep guessing the size of Captain America’s super soldier dick?”

 

Wanda had the decency to blush, while Laura whacked Maria, nearly spilling her glass of wine over. “Do you really have to be so blunt?”

 

“What? I haven’t seen you guys in years!”

 

“Why don’t you ask Carter how his lips are?” Natasha attacked, and Sharon raises her arms in surrender.  
  
“It’s not as fun as asking how his dick is.”

 

Wanda decided that she really liked Agent Hill. Maybe it was the nature of their work, but Maria and Natasha shared the same dark sense of humour that she was getting used to. “I think it’s cute.” She smiled, watching Natasha’s hardened glaze go soft.

 

“Don’t you start, Maximofff. I saw you and Vision make a mess in the main kitchen area the other day looking a little hot to handle.”

 

“Vision? Like the robot? God, you guys really get around huh.”

 

“Hill. Do me a favour and shut up.”

 

“Ladies.” Laura’s mom tone was out, and the four of them; a defensive Wanda, smirking Natasha and Sharon, and annoyed Maria immediately stopped.

 

“Okay… but you’re not mad Steve and I… um, almost became a thing?” Sharon asked, a little worriedly.

 

“How can I? I made that happen.”

 

“She’s got a point.” Hill nodded.  
  
“Nat, not like I want to intrude or anything… but you’re happy, right?” Laura furrowed her eyebrows anxiously.  
  
“Why does everyone assume that I’m the one hurt in this relationship?” Natasha chugged down some vodka, sighing. “I’m more worried I end up being the bench who breaks Captain America’s heart.”

 

“Maybe a decade ago, I’ll agree with you.” Maria supplied from the side, wincing from the warning hits Laura was throwing on her thigh. “But we all know you’ve been hiding this from us because you’re afraid you’ll hurt Steve. Which you won’t, trust me. He’s big enough to take care of himself, and you’re never going to admit that you’re the scared one.”

 

“That… was actually spot on.” Laura said, taking care of the empty Vodka bottle in Natasha’s hand. “Nat… we aren’t all super spies, but you need to let yourself get some love once in awhile. Falling in love is scary, believe me, I know – but it’s worth it, and I have the stretch marks to prove that.”

 

Without her Vodka, Natasha felt as vulnerable as ever, looking around at the women watching her carefully. She sighed again, inwardly cursing her friends for knowing her so well. She hasn’t had the luxury to call most people friends, but ever since meeting the Avengers, the team, and everyone around her, she’s been living the best life. And then there was Steve…  
  
Huh, maybe she _was_ getting soft.

 

“Alright, don’t go crying on us.” Maria smirked, passing her a new bottle. Hill was probably as immune to feelings as she was – that’s what happened if your boss was Nick Fury.

 

“I hate you guys.” Natasha scoffed, cracking the bottle open the moment she had possession of it. “Even sweet ones like you, Wanda.”

 

“We know!” The youngest smiled, and the women share a laugh, the most relaxed they’ve been in months. 

 

* * *

 

Clint can’t get details from Natasha, so he finds the next best option: Steve.

 

While his wife was opening up a bottle of Chardonnay (and Natasha’s love life), he would grill the captain. He was still fiercely protective over his best friend, whether Steve liked it or not. They are both headed for the suites, him with a snoozing toddler in his arms, the other two children back already. They are all away from the buzz of the continuation of the UN assembly, so he takes the opportunity.

 

“You and Nat, huh?”

 

Steve doesn’t show any surprise, but he must have been expecting it because he doesn’t blush one bit. “Please don’t try to fight her, we don’t want you injured in front of your kids.”

 

“Ha ha. You’re really not going to ask me if I’m okay with this?”

 

“She’s a grown woman, she doesn’t need your permission.” Steve frowned, because of course Natasha’s already taught him about modern feminism. “Um... but are we still good?”

 

Clint ponders for awhile. Natasha’s his best friend, and he’s mentioned this so many times Laura would have gotten them both best friend charms for Christmas as a joke. But she did deserve happiness like he did. So what if it’s the most righteous man in America? Clint wasn’t too bothered by it, and Natasha would murder him if he was, anyway.

 

“Been trying to get Nat to loosen up for years. So maybe it takes an all American boy like you, but it will do – she smiles a lot more now, she must be really happy.” Clint tried his best to really glare at Captain America – he’s been told that he has a great bench resting face – but he’s smiling too much to make it work. “You guys get up to some kinky shirt in bed?”

 

The said boy, looking more like a nomad instead of the American boy next door, blushed. “She does hold her own.”

 

“Ew, please don’t tell me that.” Clint actually regretted ever teasing Steve. Then, he reaches for a single arrow from his quiver, having taken the whole thing to the gym for his _cancelled_ match with Nat.

 

“But, if you _hurt_ her, I will fucking destroy your dick.” Looking back down to check that Nathaniel really was asleep, Clint belatedly covered his tiny ears. "Also, please don't tell Laura I said that in front of him."

 

“Noted.” Steve nodded, gulping. “Not if she destroys me first.”

 

“Of course.” Clint rolled his eyes, because it did sound like super assassin Nat.

 

They continue their walk down the hallways, and it’s Clint’s stop, when Steve doesn’t continue on to his suite but rather stops with Clint too. “You really think she’s happy?”

 

“Nat’s not the easiest person to read.” Clint admitted, patting Steve’s shoulder.

 

“But you know she is. Treat her well, Steve. Promise me. I’ve never had a sister, but if I did, it’s Tasha. And I want to see her happy, too.” Clint met Steve’s eye, speaking seriously. He didn’t care if Steve was Captain America. He could still hurt him if he ever saw a tear from Natasha.

 

“I promise.” Steve smiled, and Clint relaxes a little. So maybe Nat can handle herself, but he really didn’t want to just stand aside.

 

“Do me a favour?”

  
“Um, okay?”

 

“Please let me bring my bow into the ring with Tash.” Clint sighed, shifting Nathaniel slightly. “I really don’t want to be disadvantaged in the ring.”

 

Captain America has the _nerve_ to laugh in his face. “I think you’ll find that Nat’s already green-lighted that one.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s right, because on the next day, Clint has a useless bow thrown to the side of T’challa’s remote gym, courtesy of one angry Natasha Romanoff. He thought he could do some combat damage with a bow, but of course she’ll eliminate it from the start. Maybe bow and arrows were best used for long distance combat after all.

 

“I didn’t take you for a cute spy.”

 

Clint’s words are followed by a loud thump, as Natasha flipped him over. If it was any other person, the fight would have been over, but they’ve been sparring partners for years, even if they were a little out of practice now. He swiftly rolls over to dodge her fist, leaping up to block a series of offensive punches.

 

“You take that back.” Natasha hissed, narrowly missing another incoming hit from Clint. She retaliated with a jab to his legs instead, which he avoids just in time for her to land a blow to his chest.

 

“Ow! I said nothing above the waist!” Clint complained, swinging clumsily at her side and missing entirely. She wasn’t going to point out that he’d been aiming for her face this entire time, instead purposely hitting him by the shoulder with a light kick. Then, with a grunt, Clint sighed, stabilising himself while asking, “But he treats you good?”

 

Give Clint a day with his kids, and he goes soft. Natasha rolled her eyes, deciding that they’ve been doing this for too long and it was time to end it. She swung a leg up and instead of a kick, chose to hoist herself up on Clint’s shoulders and letting gravity do its job in bringing her down, with him in her hold. He yelped as she applied pressure on his body, pinning him down, smiling slightly. “You’re not my dad.”

 

“Thank god.” Clint mumbled, poking her slightly as he admit defeat. She grinned fully, swinging her legs off him and standing up, offering a hand to pull him up, too. Scowling, he took it, limping slightly over to grab his towel. “I think he’s the only one who can handle you in bed.”

 

She whacked him on the shoulder, ignoring his whining. “I’m the one who needs help keeping up with his stamina.”

 

“Ugh. Please do not tell me a single word about Captain America in bed.”

 

“You asked for it.”

 

They rehydrate in silence, sitting by the mats of the gym. It’s been a long time since she had gotten a fairly decent work out, even if her companion mostly complained half the time. But it was easy with Clint, for he wasn’t one to pry. It was one thing that made their friendship so manageable, that she didn’t have to overshare and neither did he.

 

“If he hurts you, I have an arrow specially labeled with his name.” He warned, breaking the silence.

 

“Why does everyone assume he’ll be the one hurting me?” She asked, playing with her empty bottle.

 

“Because I know you.” Clint sighed, passing her another bottle from his bag. “Nat, you don’t always have to be the big tough spider. Even Vision isn’t incapable of feeling, and he’s technically a bot. You won’t hurt anyone unnecessarily, has it really taken you this long to find that out?”

 

She’s silent for a while, letting his words sink in. Clint’s no poet, but he makes sense if he wanted to. “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you just let go of the arrow.”

 

“Then I wouldn’t be having these bruises.” He lifted his shirt, gingerly pressing on the darkening patch around his navel. “It’s time to be happy for yourself, Nat. I get that you’re scared of loving Steve, but I see it in you - don’t hit me - it’s just subtle.”

 

“But I know you.” He repeated, even if she didn’t need the reinforcement, because Clint’s been with her every step of the way after the KGB. He could have chosen not to befriend or mentor her, or let her into his life with the children and Laura, but he did, and she can’t ever find enough words or favours to thank him. “I’ve never seen you like this before. And... he looks at you like he’s some kind of love sick puppy. It’s disgusting.”

 

“Thank you, Clint.” She chose to ignore his last remark.

 

“Always, Nat. Just... don’t be afraid to do this, okay? Even if Sam or even Bucky are stupid enough to tease you, just know that we’re all truly happy. I have one complain though. How the here did Stark get physical proof before any of us? He wasn’t even here!”

 

“Still angry you didn’t win? I didn’t flip your hard enough just now for betting on me.”

 

“Aww, Nat, how did yo- you know what? Never mind” Clint grumbled, gathering his stuff in preparation to go. “Okay, but this is a good thing. I was always worried you’d be alone.”

 

She rolled her eyes again. “Do you tell that to Lila too?”

 

“No, she’s too young!” Clint’s eyes widened in horror. “Why, did you hear something?”

 

She packed her stuff, tossing both empty bottles into the bin as she stood up. “I don’t know, Peter‘s good with her, isn’t he?”

 

“Parker? He’s too old for her! Please say she didn’t say anything.”

 

She didn’t reply, a smirk playing out with her lips as she sauntered out of the room.

 

“What the- I’m finding Stark!”

 

* * *

 

They should be done addressing the situation with their friends, but with the world reeling from Ross’s arrest, there was nothing the Avengers could do but wait. And that meant a lot of downtime with a prying group of friends, so the conversations continued while they stayed hidden. While Nat and Clint battled in the gym, Steve stayed with Sam, Bucky and Peter in one of their concealed suites, playing video games. The former two bantered like children, funnily enough more so than the actual child in the room.

 

“The twenty first century is weird.”

 

“Keep up, old man.”

 

“Don’t recall you saying that when I was a round ahead of you last week.”

 

Sure, the bickering could be stopped, but Steve was glad they were even talking. Sometimes Nat liked to make fun of him, saying that his best friend from the past and present were going to give him a headache, but he just thought that they saw each other as competition and were clearly entertained by their squabbles.

 

The worst thing though? The only thing they ever agreed on was how to tease Steve over his love life.

 

“Speaking of last week, was Natasha with Wanda that time Steve decided to abandon us on our trip to M’Baku’s place?” Sam asked innocently. “Don’t recall seeing her there either.”

 

“Don’t be funny.” Bucky answered, matching his tone. “Wanda was with us! Where did Natasha go, then?”

 

“I will maim you both.” Steve mumbled.

 

“What’s that? Didn’t hear you!”

 

Grinning wider, Sam nudged Peter, who was still playing around with the controller, eyes on the screen but definitely bursting with excitement on being able to overhear their conversation. “Did you really not see them?”

 

Glad to be called into the conversation, Peter bounced in his seat excitedly. “No! Natasha- uh can I call her that?”

 

“Well, it’s her name, kid.”

 

“No, I mean.” He looked around the room, even though T’challa had promised that no one would be bothering the Avengers anytime soon, and the Barton kids were long gone with Laura after she allowed Clint to spar with Natasha. “She’s um, the Black Widow.”

 

“Then what else would you call her?” Steve asked, more puzzled than annoyed, but Peter still looked as if he was being scolded.

 

“M-Miss Natasha?”

 

“She scares you too, huh?” Bucky smirked.

 

“I think she scares the here out of everyone.” Sam pointed out, which brought him back to the real question. “So... she scare you, Steve?”

 

“I won’t hold her back when she cuts your tongue out.”

 

“I think she can do it. That torture practice isn’t exactly useful- too much blood- but she’ll do it.”

 

“I hate it when you get all Winter Soldier on my ass.” Sam grumbled, instinctively reaching to pat his lips. “I would still like to talk, thank you very much.”

 

“I think you know you’d be dead if I did go all Winter Soldier on you.” Another time, he would have stiffened up if Sam made that joke, but thanks to Shuri, he could safely say that he wasn’t tempted to turn into a crazy assassin anymore. Sam, on the other hand, was always testing his patience...

 

“You tell that to all the girls you meet?”

 

“I haven’t met many in Wakanda yet... unless you count yourself.”

 

Peter was probably about to burst in his seat, his game long forgotten. “Burn!”

 

“You write that down, Spider Boy.” Yet another popular reference he finally got from the twenty first century, and also introduced by Shuri. He was probably doing a lot better than Steve, at this rate. But yet again, he wasn’t doing the Black Widow.

 

“I don’t know if you guys are friends, or you just want to annoy me.” Steve sighed, obviously a little out of the loop. He definitely wasn’t around when Peter introduced himself as Spiderman, so Bucky and Sam nearly laughed themselves to tears over how a teenage boy would call himself a man.

 

“Well, friends would usually tell each other when they start dating someone.”

 

Before Steve could find a clever comeback, someone beat him to it.

 

“I didn’t get the memo that you gave Maria Hill a bunch of flowers after SHIELD went down. Really, flowers? What did the card say, ‘I’m sorry you lost your job and I helped?’”

 

“Nat...” Steve tried to scold, but his lips refused to move out of a smile.

 

“Hey.” Natasha grinned, setting herself on the couch beside Steve and Peter, who nearly fell over trying to give her room. Sam was still kind of spluttering by the side, and Bucky was still laughing.

 

“I heard you sparred with Clint?”

 

“It was okay. He got really fat over the vacation.”

 

“I think he’s broken.” Bucky called out, pointing to Sam.

 

“Oh good, then I don’t have to fracture his jaw.”

 

“I think the tongue is a better way. The jaw heals eventually.”

 

“Ugh, there’s too much blood to clean.” She rolled her eyes, but all Steve could do was smile fondly at Bucky and Natasha’s interaction. “I don’t think T’challa would be pleased.”

 

“By the way, where were _my_ flowers? I helped you up when the floor collapsed!”

 

“I didn’t think it was fair that she met me while trying to help you two escape from SHIELD!” Sam finally got out, shooting Bucky another murderous look for mentioning the tongue. He was supposed to be on his side! Sam and Bucky against Captain Embarrassed over there!

 

“So what was your number on the name card for?”

 

“I think that’s enough for today, Natasha.” Steve decided to intervene before Sam went into a shock.

 

“You win, I won’t say another word to Steve anymore.” Sam sighed, raising his arms in surrender.

 

“I thought so.” She smiled smugly, and Steve tried his hardest not to smile back, failing the moment she turned to face him. Their eyes met, and her gaze softened as he cautiously reached his arm out, placing it at the back of the sofa and hovering over her. He knew she was still a little embarrassed over their friends knowing, so he figured he wouldn’t start anything funny yet. After all, she was the one who taught him that public displays of affection made others uncomfortable.

 

Wordlessly, Natasha leaned back to lay her head on his arm, and then, slowly, she curled closer to his chest. He wasn’t going to be surprised there, instead moving his arm to embrace her, hugging her with his one arm. It was nice being able to do this so openly, and he was practically beaming over how Nat must have felt the same, being able to initiate this.

 

“Sam can’t say anything, so I just wanted to say that you two are disturbingly cute.” Bucky said, as Sam’s eyes widened.

 

“I am cute.” Natasha agreed innocently, and Steve chuckled, mostly at her sudden change of mind over the description, but also partly at Sam’s squirming. He must have had a witty comeback that he couldn’t share in fear of having more of his embarrassing moves on Maria Hill shared. “How you doing, Spider Boy?”

 

Peter whipped his head around, happy to be included again. “It’s cool. But uh... Natasha?”

 

“Miss Natasha.” Sam coughed by the side, which Natasha thoroughly ignored.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re kinda like Spider Woman. I mean! You’re a Black Widow. Like a spider.” He sat upright excitedly, abandoning his game again. “Does that mean we’re spider buddies?”

 

“You know what? Yes it does.” She snapped her fingers, an idea forming. “Which means I can teach you how to fight.”

 

“For what?” Steve asked, a little suspicious. Beside them, Bucky and Sam were trying hard not to laugh. Steve sighed, they were constantly picking on Peter and one of these days it was going to backfire on them.

 

“Self defense. You never know when you might need it. Maybe an angry archer might hit you.” She shrugged, but Peter was too excited to worry about her last sentence. Steve frowned - he wasn’t sure why Clint would particularly be dragged in, but knowing Natasha, she had probably teased him over something.

 

“Can we go now?”

 

“I think it’s a little late” Steve sighed, despite them all knowing it was just before lunch, watching Peter’s face fall. “You can try tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, Dad.” Bucky called from the side.

 

“How come he gets to say all this shirt and I get my jaw threatened to be broken?”

 

“Ok, it’s a little late.” Steve repeated, anxiously avoiding another squabble. To his surprise, Natasha stood up, offering a hand.

 

“Time for lunch? Or maybe a nap?”

 

“There’s literally a child here.” Sam pointed out, and Peter blushed so deeply, Steve wondered if it was contagious because his face was definitely red too.

 

“I didn’t take you as a prude, Sam. After what Maria said about th-“

 

“Ok, leave! God, I can’t even say anything anymore!”

 

This time, Steve doesn’t even try to stifle his smile as Natasha pulled him out of Sam’s suite happily.

 

* * *

 

Finally, with the excitement of their friends knowing and the Accords possibly removed, Steve was glad they could return to their suite and rest. After a long day – games with the kids after lunch, a nice dinner – it was back to business tomorrow with Fury and Stark. They were back in their respective suites, with Peter retreating to his room and Wanda promising to be back after a movie with Bucky, Sam, and surprisingly, Vision.

 

“You’re really happy today.” Steve mumbled, beard scratching Natasha as she tucked her head under his chin.

 

“I’ve got all I need.”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

He’s not going to lie; lying in bed with Natasha was probably the best feeling in the world. He was worried she would be a little anxious over the Accords and their friends finding out, but she had been surprisingly okay, if not, more open about it.

 

“I’m really happy too. Sam and Bucky seem to be finally getting along.”

 

“I’m glad we could help their blossoming bromance.”

 

He laughed, pecking her nose. “I like happy Nat.”

 

They cuddled in silence, enjoying the warmth and company. He was probably going to fall asleep, when she spoke up. “Do you think about your family?”

 

He frowned, wondering where this conversation was going. “My pa left when I was young, I don’t remember much, but then again I don’t want to. My ma, she worked so hard, I hardly saw her, but sometimes I still think about what it would have been like if she saw me like this. Bucky’s been my family all my life, but you already know that.”

 

He doesn’t push, because Natasha has this way of opening herself up when she wanted to.

 

“Laura called us a family.” She said, gently tracing his beard with her fingers, recalling the girls’ night the previous day. They were wrapping things up when Laura said she wished her family matters weren’t always so complicated, cueing a round of laughter since they were dysfunctional, at best. “I think it just came out, but it felt funny. I’ve never thought of the Avengers as a family before. I’ve been training since I could literally walk, I don’t exactly know what a family is.”

 

He held her tighter at that, a little annoyed that he didn’t eliminate the KGB before he crashed into the ice and stayed there for too long. If only he could have punched Hitler harder to pass on the message.

 

“Don’t; I don’t want pity now, Steve.” She sighed, and he relaxed slightly, a little exasperated that she would know what he was thinking even without him voicing it out.

 

“It’s more of anger.” He replied, pecking her softly on the forehead.

 

“Hot.” She smirked, shaking her head. “I think we are a family. Remember when Stark reconstructed the tower for us?“

 

“If I recall correctly, he also thought it was a fun idea to decorate my level in blue, red and white.”

 

“Shh, you complain too much; it was fit for America’s most patriotic man and you know it.” She rolled her eyes fondly. “Point is, as rich as Stark is, he wouldn’t do that if he hated us.”

 

“It’s hard to envision Tony as the rich Dad of the family.”

 

“I think the word you’re looking for is _sugar daddy._ ”

 

“Nat...”

 

“Ok.” She sighed exasperatedly. “Point is, he didn’t even question when Wanda and the rest came over after Ultron. I’m not immune to emotion, not anymore, I know she’s been feeling it lately too. We’re family, Steve. And I think I shouldn’t be so upset or try to hide anything from them. They’ve all done so much just to be here, even if it means hiding from nations all over the world.”

 

“Until the Accords are removed.” He promised, hugging her. “I know Tony and I had our differences... But yes, we are family. I should have considered that before I decided on Bucky, I should have considered _you_ before-“

 

“Shh, I didn’t start this so that you could feel guilty.” She whispered, warm against his embrace. “We had a rough patch finding our family, it’s okay. It would have turned sour any other way, you know things were being planned.”

 

“I really love you, you know?”

 

She leans up to kiss him softly in response. “Always.”

 

“And I love that you’re comfortable with this. It’s not like I’m dying to kiss you in front of everyone, but it’s nice being able to sit next to you without the smirks.”

 

“According to Clint, you look like you are.”

 

“What does Clint know?” Steve scoffed, holding her head and tilting it up to meet him. He pecked her nose, smiling down at her. “I’m more of dying to kiss you in bed.”

 

“Amongst other things.” Natasha smirked, racing a hand down his chest. He would have laughed back if she didn’t reach down lower and work those magic hands of hers on him, but there’s always next time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

T’challa and Tony were right about the Accords; while Ross was in special custody and it had somehow been leaked of his actions, the UN still moved slowly while the world changed their opinions on the matter. Trials were to be held, and it could take months if they didn’t press harder, and so the Avengers hid in Wakanda, which was fine with most of them anyway.

 

While not entirely safe, nobody was hunting them down anymore, so Natasha helped Peter ask if he could skype his Aunt, who at this point was under the impression that he was uncontactable unless it was an emergency. Pepper helped give official updates to Aunt May, but other than that, she was completely in the dark, and being apart from her made Peter feel a little worried.

 

“I should tell her one day.” Peter mumbled anxiously, as Natasha walked with him to Shuri’s private lab. He had gotten a little closer to her after their playful sparring session, heavily supervised by Steve. Sam and Bucky watched in good fun, but otherwise, Peter was sure he would just stick to his webs instead of physical combat.

 

“Do you think she will understand?” Natasha asked.

 

“I don’t know. She’s worried that I’ll get hurt and... if she found out, she’ll be upset. It’s just me and her now, I don’t want to leave her alone.”

 

“Perhaps Skype is not a good way to tell her.” Natasha advised gently, watching him carefully. “One day, when the Accords are demolished, you can go back and decide if you want to do it.”

 

“Tony doesn’t say it, but... CNN says it’s going to take at least a month.” Peter mumbled, chest-fallen. Natasha pushed open the doors to Shuri’s lab, keeping it open for him, as he thanked her softly.

 

“If you really want to tell her sooner, I’m sure Tony and Pepper would help. Of course, even an official letter from T’challa himself could assure her that you are safe.”

 

“My brother will do anything to help you.” Shuri interrupted, smiling slightly from her seat by several screens. They greeted her, Natasha hugging her gently. “As will I. How can I help you today, white boy?”

 

“Shuri.” Natasha warned slightly, already used to the witty tone of the younger girl after a few trips to the lab for tech updates. She was more bearable than Stark, and she could see why T’challa adored her so much. “Is the link untraceable? I’m not familiar with the encryption of this to check.”

 

“You bet it is.”

 

“Did you really find a way to make her think I’m in an office?” Peter asked. He had been down at the labs with Shuri long enough to know how tricky it was to conceal the surroundings.

 

“Even put in the sound effects you asked me to.”

 

“Sound effects?” Natasha laughed slightly.

 

“People typing on keyboards! Honestly, you’re a bad spy if you have to ask that.” The princess responded cheekily.

 

“I’ll leave you two to it.” Natasha rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore that comment. The teens were both brilliant in their own ways, and she would have to leave them for Lila and Cassie, whom she promised to watch dance. Her time was stretched thin between the Barton kids, and everyone else, apparently. She wasn’t sure if she even knew what was next on her schedule anymore. It made her a little jumpy to be still in hiding, when they already knew they had won, but if it helped to prevent any major setbacks, they would have to continue doing this.

 

“No Steve today?” Laura quipped as Natasha found her way to the Barton quarters, before she was tackled into a hug by Lila.

 

“He’s with Tony.” She eyed the other female beside Laura, sighing a little. “Hill, surprised you’re not there.”

 

“Why good morning to you too.” Maria grumbled.

 

“Shouldn’t you be at the meeting?”

 

“Shouldn’t _you_?”

 

“Ladies.”

 

“Sorry, Mom.” Natasha and Maria chorused, smirking slightly.

 

“I practiced my pirouettes! Look at me, Aunt Nat!” Lila exclaimed from the side, a little miffed that she was ignored, launching into a few clumsy turns before Natasha could even look up.

 

“Very nice, sweetie. But one turn is enough before you go dizzy and puke.”

 

“Well, how many turns can _you_ do?” Maria asked, bemused. “Lila, you looked amazing doing so many turns, you smart girl.”

 

“Hmph, are you sucking up to the little kid, Hill?”

 

“So how many can you do, Aunt Natasha?” Cassie spoke up from the sidelines, a little out of place. She wasn’t as familiar as Lila was, but loved to dance too.

 

Natasha stifled a sigh; she wasn’t going to ignore little Cassie even if Hill was grinning. “I don’t know, sweetie, it’s been awhile.”

 

“Well... can’t you show us?” Cassie asked shyly, flattening her makeshift skirt down. They hadn’t gotten their dance wear, but found a nice chiffon skirt that Shuri had gotten from somewhere. Honestly, the princess was as bad as T’challa and Stark when it came to spoiling the children.

 

“I don’t think I’m properly attired...” Natasha trailed off, watching the expressions on both girls fall, and instantly feeling a lot guiltier than she should have. How is it that she could get out of meetings with Stark and Fury, but end up saying yes to two small girls? “Oh, alright, I’ll try some.”

 

Ballet was always tricky for her. It was confusing at first, because it made her remember training as a little girl; not combat, but ballet classes. Her earliest memories were jumping and landing with her feet in fifth position, not landing a bullseye with her shotgun. But then she realized how much she loved dance, and maybe there was a reason why her mind refused to cooperate and stick to reality, when the fantasy dream was to dance with a company, even as they trained to be deadly assassins while under that cover.

 

It still came as naturally as it usually did with her weapons; because combat was like a dance. You could learn to shoot with technicality and master all levels of Taekwando, but still never be able to get the hang of it if your body didn’t flow as smoothly as it did in a dangerous dance. Perhaps that was why the Russians developed the dance company as a cover, but she would never want to question that when it had such a strong impact on her.

 

She was on her fifth consecutive fouetté turn when Lila’s tiny gasp turned into a giggling, as Cassie shrieked in surprise beside her. Regaining her balance quickly, Natasha turned to find Steve tickling both Lila and Cassie, even if Cassie had long escaped and was more of trying to fend of his attacks.

 

He beamed happily at her, a smile so contagious Natasha couldn’t help but return one, walking over to help free the girls.

 

“Enjoyed the free concert?” She smirked, watching as he tickled Cassie to the ground.

 

“You dance as if no one’s watching.” Steve retorted innocently, still bent on sending the girls shrieking with laughter, poking them in their stomachs.

 

“You’ll kill them.” Natasha chided, pulling a winded out Cassie out from his weak hold, and going back to rescue Lila too.

 

“Not if you kill me first.” He smirked, reaching out for her, even as the girls hovered behind Natasha, giggling.

 

“God, there are children in the room.” Maria called out, startling Steve a little. He hadn’t really notice her, or Laura, but Natasha was more than happy to turn around and whip her finger at her, safely away from the eyes of Cassie and Lila, who were still laughing behind.

 

“Hello to you too, Steve.” Laura called, frowning at the obscenity.

 

“Hey, Laura.” Steve replied, covering Natasha’s finger and slowly lacing his own over hers, which she accepted.

 

“Cute, but I think I have to go.” Hill stared at her phone, sighing a little at her new message.

 

“Say hi to Fury for me.” Natasha smirked, counting it as a win for herself, expecting Steve to back her up, but he looked back, a little too sheepishly.

 

“Actually, I think you need to go too.” Maria ignored Steve’s anxious looks, packing her laptop quickly. “You must know what’s it about, Steve.”

 

“Oh.” He frowned, a little annoyed at the reminder. He had completely forgotten his main purpose of finding Natasha, not after seeing her dance so gracefully and looking so beautiful and carefree.

 

“I’ll take the children. Come on, little dancers.” Laura excused herself, sensing the need for privacy, taking both girls in each hand. They waved excitedly, not sensing their tight smiles, but they should never have had to worry about anything for now.

 

“You don’t have to do this, Nat.” He sighed, as Maria continued typing using her phone. Funny how she was in Wakanda, land of fancy technology, and still she had that iPhone glued to her hand like she was working for Apple instead.

 

“Do what?”

 

“We’re eliminating the Accords, but we need a full trial. As of now, a hundred over nations are wondering how the here did HYDRA manage to brainwash the Winter Soldier into a killing machine. At least five of them are looking for answers over government assassinations.” Maria filled in, stealing Steve’s job.

 

“You want me to be a witness.” Natasha wasn’t slow to things, especially not when Steve was frowning way too much; without the serum, he would have gotten wrinkles.

 

“Nat, I know you’re not comfortable. You don’t have to, we’re already winning.” Steve’s squeezed her hand gently, a concerned glaze over her. He wasn’t going to let her dive back into that world, not again.

 

“It’s just... Wanda might have to testify against Ross.” Maria spoke carefully, settling her phone onto the table.

 

“No. Absolutely not, she’s already gone through enough with that video. Don’t tell her anything, okay? You know I’ll do it for the Avengers.” Natasha shook her head, already certain that Wanda would not be ideal to speak up against Ross. She was still young in her eyes, and she would not allow someone to be in such a situation again, not after her own childhood taught her otherwise. “And for Bucky.”

 

“Steve.” She whispered, as his hand tightened around hers, the silence from him worrying her. “You don’t want Wanda to be in this, do you?”

 

“No.” He agreed, his hand still painfully squeezing hers, but she chose to keep silent. “But neither of you have to do this.”

 

“Steve, it’s okay. Bucky will be fine if I do this.”

 

“But will you?” He asked, and she faltered a little. “I’ve seen you. And I know it’s still too much to ask of.”

 

“I think you need to let me do this, Steve.” She countered, a little edge in her tone. She was sure her hand would be bruised soon, if he was to continue putting so much pressure on it. “The Accords need to be banished. Steve, you need to stop being an overprotective fool.”

 

“She’s right.” Hill spoke up, a little tired from all the drama. She had been sitting there so quietly that Steve had forgotten her presence. “Steve, you don’t know how it’s going to swing. If the UN can’t get majority of the nations to see beyond the threats, they’ll just vote for someone else to take over Ross. And by then, Wakanda would be everyone’s target.”

 

He frowned; he was there at the meeting, so of course he knew everything Maria was saying. Tony’s agreed to testify for Bucky, and he knew that it would have taken him time to come to terms to that. He had to let Natasha do the same, if she was sure she could.

 

“I just... I don’t want to hurt you.” Steve sighed, loosening his grip on her hand.

 

“I know.” Natasha held on assuringly. “I promise it’s going to be okay.”

 

“I’m sorry... I hate to see you upset.”

 

“I understand, Steve. It’s going to be fine.”

 

He smiled a little, leaning down to kiss her,completely forgetting about Maria again, who coughed, startling him slightly .

 

“God, you two are disgustingly cute even after a fight.” Hill rolled her eyes, standing up.

 

“Did Sam call you cute after you accepted his flowers?”

 

“I swear I will never tell you anything again.”

 

Steve sighed again, this time with a little exasperated smile. He gently led Natasha out, pulling on her hand as she smirked triumphantly at a sulky Hill. “Come on, let’s just go meet Fury.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to give some nice domestic Avengers fluff. Think of it as some healing after endgame, because I know I need a lot of that. See you next time, if you got all the way to here! Always let me know what you think, too :))


	7. Seven | Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for the Accords have begun, where Natasha and Tony are determined to keep their teens away from this, even if it spells trouble. And an unexpected return gives them an edge in their case, but they'll have to find out if their hunches are right first.

**_The New York Times_ **

**What Happened To The Avengers: The UN’s Nightmare Scandal**

 

After Wednesday’s shocking reveal of the disgraced Ex-General Thaddeus Ross’s unlawful abuse and corruption, the world has been abuzz over the Avengers’ fate.

 

While the UN has not given a detailed statement yet, news sites can only speculate the severity of the issue. FOX News called it a coverup for the US elections, and CNN debated over a series of highly probable explanations, ranging from improper approval of the Accords, to Wakanda’s untimely involvement after its opening to the world.

 

The recently revealed technological hub has critics weighing the pros and cons of Wakandan tech, whether it’s too little too late for major changes, and this might have affected the UN’s decision to hold Ross for questioning, if he knew about Vibranium and wanted the control of it.

 

Fans are quick to defend the Avengers for the fall of multiple incidents, including the hold up at Germany’s Munich airport. The aftermath left hundreds of flights delayed and cancelled, and several destroyed planes after the fire and debris were cleared, giving us the question: who will pay for the damage the Avengers have done fighting themselves?

 

While the UN holds their preliminary trials, the public will wait until the official statement and public trials, estimated to take up to a week from now, with added pressure from all UN nations and governing bodies.

 

The world is waiting, and we aren’t necessarily happy.

 

 

* * *

 

**_The Guardian_ **

**Everything You Need To Know About The UN’s Accords**

 

The Accords were created by UN’s Ex General Ross, under the official statement of keeping the Avengers in check after Scarlet Witch reportedly failed to contain an explosive, killing several Wakandan aid officers. Wakanda’s previous King T’chaka spoke unpleasantly about the matter, triggering a worldwide debate on the rights of the Avengers — could they continue destroying our communities without consent? Who was in charge of their decisions, and how could we stand by to let them wreck havoc? 

 

Since then, it’s also created the UN’s biggest scandal to date, and everyone wants answers. It is speculated that the biggest supporter of the Accords, Ex-General Ross, is under corrupt pretence and incapable to lead the operation. The UN’s vague statement on the situation will be followed up by Friday, when the proposed media event will take place. Expected to appear are Wakanda’s King T’challa, Captain America, Billionaire and Iron Man Tony Stark, and other Avengers.

 

Read more: Who are the Avengers, and What Happened in Berlin?

 

While the public wants answers, UN nations also want validation of the current standing of the Accords, where 117 countries voted in support for it. Latest leaks on the motivations behind the Accords are heating up the debate over the real reasoning of the Accords, already said to be developed since 2008.

 

One of the speculations target super soldier Bucky Barnes, otherwise know as the Winter Soldier in intelligence records as leaked, who has been accused of being responsible for up to 30 assassinations of government officials, scientists, and leaders, but the number could increase. UN nations including Germany, Japan, and the United Kingdom are amongst those accusing Russia’s involvement in the now defunct HYDRA, the association linked to creating the Winter Soldier.

 

Previously, before the UN’s scandal with fake psychiatrist Zemo, the explosion at the UN’s General Assembly in Germany was suspected to be carried out by the Winter Soldier. He is also speculated to be the reasoning behind Captain America’s refusal to sign the Accords. Whether or not the Accords will continue to be implemented, the world needs to hear some answers.

 

And even then, we need a reason to forgive the Avengers, or lose them forever.

 

* * *

 

 

Wanda’s not stupid; she knew Natasha’s hiding something from her.

 

The press conference was starting soon – and she only found this out from one of the Dora Milaje women, who was talking through her coms. The Accords may not be abolished as of yet, but it didn’t stop Natasha and Steve from agreeing to participate. And she knew Natasha was never one for the spotlight, and Steve claimed to be done with the media circus. Even if there was concrete evidence of Ross’s contempt, they wouldn’t come out of hiding unless they had to.

 

It was pretty confusing, considering they were still tucked away from the public, and she now had her own room, with a guitar and a shelf full of books. Apparently they thought they could hide her there forever though, because no one bothered to inform her that the press conference was today. It’s been reported in the news all over the world, except apparently Wakanda, unless someone was hiding it from her.

 

Which brought Wanda back to the point that Natasha was hiding something from her.

 

She had spotted Peter anxiously threading across the spacious living room where they currently resided in, moved from their first rooms while the UN prolonged their stay in Wakanda, but she waved it off as nervous energy; the boy was always moving about. But maybe he knew more than what she did, and it was time to find out.

 

Wanda didn’t take long to find him, nearly running right smack into him outside her room. Instead, Peter managed to save his book from crashing to the ground, muttering a surprised sorry.

 

“Did you know the press conference is today?” She blurted out before he could leave.

 

“Mr Stark said it wasn’t going to be a big thing, and that we should stay in the Avengers wing.”

 

“Even though Natasha and Steve are going out of hiding and into the limelight again?”

 

Peter paused; he hadn’t exactly been thinking about it, with his worries about May knowing everything about Spiderman and how he would break it to her. Usually he wouldn’t be one to question what the leaders of the Avengers thought, but with Steve insisting that they stay hidden and doing the exact opposite of that, he was a little confused.

 

“Are the Accords truly over?” He asked.

 

“No.” Wanda rolled her eyes. “You must know that, at least.”

 

“Sometimes I try not to question too much.” Peter replied, a little uncomfortable. “Do you question your abilities?”

 

There was a pause. “You know that I do.”

 

“Maybe... it’s for our own good. Mr Stark likes it if I stay in the dark, that’s what he did at Berlin and... I think Natasha is doing the same for you.” He played with the spine of his textbook, bent and worn out from all the opening and closing.

 

Wanda considered this; if Natasha wanted to hide something, it’s because it involved something dangerous that could jeopardise their chances of winning. And Steve hasn’t stopped her, which meant that it was something bad enough that they had to be kept in the dark.

 

But they’ve won. The tape and the confrontation would be enough to guarantee a renewal of the Accords.

 

It stroke her then; if the Accords were renewed, but not removed, they would be in trouble. Wakanda was already revealed as an ally, going against the UN’s agreement and posing as a risk — they needed to remove the Accords completely. Even so, Bucky wasn’t guaranteed protection. And there was only one person that could help Bucky because she knew him long before the Accords or the Avengers was ever thought of.

 

“Natasha’s testifying for Bucky.” Wanda came to a realisation, and even Peter glances up at her words. “Steve couldn’t have allowed her to do that, at least not after what happened!”

 

She paced around the room, ignoring Peter’s worried eyes following her every move. “If I ask Agent Hill, or even Nick Fury, someone would tell me.”

 

“Wait!” Peter stopped her. “I’ll go with you.”

 

So the pair managed to slip out, bumping into Clint along the way. He’s dressed in a suit, something so rare both Peter and Wanda take a few moments to get it in their heads.

  
  
“You two shouldn’t be here.” Clint scowled, feeling annoyed in his monkey suit. “In fact, you should be with Laura and the kids.”

  
  
“Why? Clint, we’re not kids.” Wanda rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

 

“Not my kids, but I’m not telling Tony and Nat that _their_ kids decided to sneak out.” Clint stared at the two, ignoring how they looked ready to protest, before sighing and gesturing for them to come along. “Fine, there’s no stopping you two anyway.”

  
  
They're walking down the halls to the main compound, where the UN assembly were probably at. “Steve let Natasha testify?” Wanda prompted.

 

“I’m not telling you two anything.”

 

Wanda nearly headed into a room full of delegates and personnel, and Clint barely managed to pull her back, guiding them both into a smaller, more private room. “You two are not here to cause a scene.”

 

Wanda scowled. “If somebody told us about this first, maybe we wouldn’t be sneaking around.”

  
“Clint.” Someone hissed from the back, and Wanda nearly froze, knowing from the tone of that voice that she was in trouble. “Are you kidding me?”

  
  
The group spun around, face to face with an angry Natasha Romanoff. Her hair was back to red, and it was slightly curled at the ends. It was clear that she was all ready for the conference, with her pressed suit and professional look. Clint held his hands up in surrender, the only one unfazed by her angry demeanour. “Nat, you can’t hide things from these two.”

  
  
“You’re supposed to be back hiding.” Natasha frowned, and Peter had the decency to look down sheepishly. “What if they call you in to testify?”

 

“Then we testify.” Wanda shrugged.

  
  
“No, you don’t. You’re telling me that you want to willingly speak about what Ross did to you?”

  
  
“It’s exactly what you’re doing but with the Winter Soldier!”

 

The room tensed as Wanda stared back at Natasha, neither willing to back down. Peter’s very awkwardly trying to back himself out of his conversation, when a voice behind him made him jump. He was _so_ in trouble now.

  
“Pepper, please tell me I’m seeing things. That can’t be the kid standing there.”

 

Now Peter really did feel guilty. So maybe he was supposed to stay hidden – Natasha had a point, they didn’t have cover stories, and they wouldn’t know what to say if they had to testify. As far as the UN was concerned, they weren’t important.

  
  
“Tony.” Pepper sighed, stopping him whilst eyeing Natasha, Clint, an irritated Wanda and a sheepish Peter. “Peter, Ross doesn’t know about your identity. In fact, no one does. You can’t be here right now.”

 

“But Ms Potts! I can’t do anything if I continue hiding.”

 

Tony’s starting to feel a migraine coming along, with Natasha and Wanda still arguing by the side. “Ok, new plan. They stay here, and no one lets them out. They don’t have to be mentioned today, not when we’re only doing damage control for Barnes.”

 

“And you’re still letting Natasha testify for Bucky? Clint, you saw her when we were at the gym.” Wanda’s not satisfied with the conclusion, wishing she wasn’t babied by Natasha for once. “I don’t believe Steve would let her do this.”

 

“Well, he doesn’t own me, so I can make my own decisions.” Natasha said furiously. Bucky and her were fine now, and as long as the UN didn’t uncover their past, it would be alright.

 

“And you don’t own me either! What is this, the Red Room? Do you think I can be locked away like what Tony did to be before the fight? Look how that turned out!”

 

Maybe she shouldn’t have dropped so many hurtful retorts all at once, but the damage was done. While Natasha looked as if she had been slapped in the face, Tony looked apologetic and slightly guilty. It didn’t help that Steve had just stepped in, all formal with his suit and ready for the conference, and had definitely heard her outburst.

  
  
“Wanda, that’s enough.” Clint actually pulled Wanda back by her arm, watching Rogers stand by Natasha as the redhead struggled to keep her emotions in check. He knew Natasha well enough to know that whilst she looked calm, she was definitely hurt by that comment. “You’re not needed today, so let’s get you back to the compound. You can help Laura with Cassie and Lila.”

 

Wanda’s done enough for today, slowly feeling guilty as she watched the hurt in Natasha’s eyes, so she nodded, letting Clint guide her away. Tony turned to Peter, awkwardly pushing him forward too.

 

“You should follow her.” The billionaire nudged him, and thankfully, Peter agreed, following both Clint and Wanda out. The teen was more apologetic to the adults, understanding the need to keep clear for today.

  
“We can’t hide them anymore. If we want to win, we need to go all out.” Tony gestured to the door, once it was just him, Pepper, Steve and Natasha left in the room. “Meaning we _have_ to win.”

 

“Not today.” Natasha mumbled, shaking herself out of her daze. They needed to concentrate on their testimonies today, otherwise they’ll be left struggling. For Bucky, with Steve so anxious to get him pardoned. “Tony, you need to let his aunt know.”

 

Tony’s eyes darken, and beside him, Pepper agreed, speaking up, “By the next session. It’s in a week, we have time. I’ll arrange something for us to get back to Queens for awhile.”

 

“Kids, huh?” Tony sighed, playing with the button on his suit.

 

“Ok, let’s do this. I’ll have Peter settled, and you have Maximoff.” Tony eyed Natasha for a few moments, before turning to Steve, who still had one hand pressed against Natasha’s back in a protective manner. “For now, let’s get this show on the road.”

 

* * *

 

“She didn’t mean it.”

 

They were waiting for their cue to enter the conference, with press from all over the world seated and anxious to take away the next development of the UN – Avengers saga. Bucky’s been taken to a separate room by the Dora Milaje, a move T’Challa thinks would placate the ambassadors, so he was likely to appear much later. Tony was dealing with Peter, but Steve trusted Pepper to keep thinks in check, leaving him to pick up the pieces with Natasha. He knew she was hiding what she truly felt, something he was so familiar with himself.

 

“Don’t.” Natasha stooped him, holding up a hand. “You know she has a point.”

 

“Nat?”

 

“I’m being a hypocrite. She has the right to do this, to testify against Ross.”

 

Steve’s silent, because he didn’t want both Natasha and Wanda to do this, but there he was, one hand on his girlfriend’s back, trying not to pull her away from the doors to the conference in front of them. But he trusts Natasha, and it what she’s been trained for. Bucky’s fine now, but Ross was a different story. Whatever Ross said to defend himself, Wanda might not be prepared enough to face him.

 

Instead, he sighed. He really did miss her red hair, and with it back to normal now, it was harder to resist leaning down and giving her a kiss, even under these circumstances. “I can’t change your mind about this?”

 

“No.” She agreed. “And that means I can’t change Wanda’s, either.”

 

“She’ll be disappointed with herself. She didn’t mean to bring it up.”

 

“I know.” Natasha said softly, glancing up at Steve. She knows he meant the red room, and the dig Wanda had about Stark. “Steve, you don’t have to apologize for her.”

 

“I just don’t want you to be hurt, that’s all.” Steve leaned down closer, the both of them ignoring the hustle of the room. It would be alright to just give her a peck on the lips, right? Nobody will even notice if he just leaned down...

 

But they are interrupted by Okoye, who’s been officially stressed about the security of this event since T’Challa announced it. “Please do not kiss when you’re seconds away from moving out.”

 

Natasha pulled back to hiss at her new friend, but Okoye merely dismisses her, ignoring Steve’s blushing cheeks. “Move, walk out the door before I lost it. And please don’t end up fighting the press, I beg of you.”

 

Steve nodded, turning to Natasha, still feeling slightly uneasy about the conference. “You ready?”

 

“We’ll find out.” She replied, pulling him along as the doors opened to the flashes of cameras.

 

* * *

 

**_The Telegraph_ **

**Breaking News: UN announces possible Accords removal, discusses Winter Soldier debacle**

 

In the latest UN Assembly held in Wakanda for the very first time, the UN has many things to settle, and they’ve just announced their plan to completely overhaul the Accords. The infamous deal had already caused thousands in damage, and been riddled with problems relating to the Avengers.

 

“There should not be any government, organization and ruling body that can order the Avengers around. They’ve proven their worthiness in protecting our world time and time again, so why do we need to control them?” argued Nick Fury, ex-S.H.I.E.L.D Director, in the opening remarks. Fury was deemed to be dead a few years ago in the S.H.I.E.L.D scandal, shocking world leaders in attendance. It is not known how or why he faked his death.

 

The Accords Committee will review their terms and present them to the jury next week, in the following session.

 

Other matters discussed in the assembly included the Winter Soldier, also known as James Buchanan Barnes. He was formally credited as one of the Howling Commandos, formed in World War II to eliminate Hydra. Ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agent, alias Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff testified for him, citing personal experiences and similar brainwashed tactics performed by the Russian KGB years ago.

 

Several countries are coming forward in accusations of assassinations performed by the Winter Soldier to numerous government officials. The Avengers have a heavy defence for Mr Banes, including Shuri (Princess of Wakanda), Steve Rogers (Captain America), Tony Stark (Iron Man, ex CEO of STARK industries). In a shocking reveal, Stark confirmed that his parents, Maria and Howard Stark, were killed by the Winter Soldier decades ago. His decision to side with Barnes was met with conflicting response in the UN assembly, but our experts say it will work in Barnes’ favour.

 

“The Winter Soldier was brainwashed into performing assassinations and missions for the KGB. He had no control over his actions then.” said Natasha Romanoff, who had been previously linked to the KGB after her files were released in the 2014 S.H.I.E.L.D scandal.

 

It has been confirmed that Barnes is no longer held by the possibility of entering a relapse, as claimed by Princess Shuri. The Wakandan Princess reported a series of medical tests that were received by international specialists, and will be accessed thoroughly.

 

While the UN and world leaders discuss about the status of Mr Barnes, the assembly will take a break and convene in a week’s time to discuss the arrest of Ex-General Thaddeus Ross. The arrest has been kept low key since the leak, and experts are speculating a possible corrupt play of power.

 

Related reads: Will the UN remove the Accords? Our experts comment.

 

* * *

 

Despite it going relatively well, Natasha wasn’t looking forward to talking to Wanda. They’ve always had a rocky relationship to start with, but since coming to Wakanda, she likened them to becoming close friends.

 

The UN gave the assembly a week to process the hearing, and each nation was to return with their own findings. Natasha didn’t doubt that some of them, specifically Russia, might have a rebuttal for Bucky, but otherwise they had great testimonies, and even Tony had let go of his anger and helped.

 

She didn’t mention a word of James. She spoke about everything in the report she and Sharon had compiled, and left it at that. It was part of what Steve had requested, and she wasn’t sure the UN would take it well if she testified for an ex lover she couldn’t remember.

 

Steve and Natasha entered the Avengers compound, with Tony and Pepper gone to talk to some UN members. Usually the two never stayed in Wakanda, but T’Challa had offered a room for the entire duration of the assembly, but they were preparing to bring Peter back to speak to May.

 

Steve gave Natasha a worried glance, as the children rushed up to their Aunt, excited at the sight of her red hair again, but Wanda exited the room without a word. She tried not to let it get to her, hugging tiny Lila who’s begging for a hair braid.

 

“Nat…” Steve started, as Natasha’s led by Lila to the couch.

 

“Not now, Steve.” She whispered, threading her fingers through Lila’s hair as the child started to animatedly tell her what they’ve been doing the entire morning.

  
  
“Give her some time to cool down, Cap.” Clint sighed, already removing his jacket. He had Nathaniel in his arms, and the suit was doing nothing but irritate him further. He moved on to find Peter, and to let him know that Stark was expecting him later.

 

“They haven’t said a word in front of the kids.” Laura chipped in, eyeing Peter and Cooper, who were sitting in front of the television. “But I can tell she’s already preparing for next week.”

 

Natasha fastened the elastic Lila’s given her, securing the braid she had been working on. She smiled, leaning in to whisper to the little girl, who nodded and ran off.

 

“What did you say?” Steve asked.

 

“I asked her to find Wanda and tell her she can have some space for now.” Natasha shrugged. “She can’t say no to that cute face, right?”

 

Steve laughed, as Laura rolled her eyes. “You can’t use my daughter to do your dirty work.”

 

“She won’t listen to me now, anyway.”

 

“I think she’s feeling bad about this morning.” Laura said gently, eyeing the spy.

 

“Fifteen minutes.” Natasha promised, more for Steve’s benefit. He was going to go prematurely grey if he kept frowning like that. He nodded, and they spoke to the children for awhile, even entertaining Cassie before Scott came back, until it was time to go. Natasha let Steve follow her to Wanda’s quarters, even though she was sure it would be fine. He was starting to act a little like the first time she had to talk to Wanda, but even that was a few months ago.

 

She sighed, stopping in front of the door, shushing Steve before knocking. “Wanda, I know you’re mad. Can I come in?”

 

Inside, Wanda was apprehensive. When Lila came, she expected Natasha to give her a day, at least.

 

Whispers. More knocking. Then a sigh.

 

The door opened anyway, and Wanda figured she couldn’t hide from the Black Widow forever. Natasha entered, shooing someone else – Steve? – behind the door, shutting it close. Her hair’s back to the normal red, and it made her look every bit scarier.

 

“Wanda, I’m not angry.” Natasha sighed, and Wanda remembered the last time they were in this position. Months ago when they just got out of the raft, and she was too scared to go to sleep for the nightmares. A lot has changed since then, but there they were again.

  
  
“I didn’t mean to–“

 

“Yes you did.” Natasha cut her off bluntly, moving her guitar off her bed to occupy that exact spot beside her. “We always mean what we say when we’re upset.”

 

“I just want to do something.” Wanda replied softly. She looked so small then, and it reminded Natasha of herself. They all shared that same restless energy, so a bunch of superheroes going into hiding? It was a recipe for disaster, it’s no wonder so much has happened since they started.

“I know.” Natasha looked knowingly at the younger woman. “And that’s why I think you should testify against Ross next week.”

 

A flicker of surprise passed by Wanda’s eyes. Natasha was as stubborn as Steve, and maybe Wanda was upset this morning, but she was certain Natasha would keep her foot down.

 

“You’re right. I don’t give you enough credit.” The redhead closed her eyes for a moment, opening them with a sigh and shooting a long hard look at Wanda. “It’s just something I wished someone would do for me when I was younger, you know… look out for me. I didn’t have the luxury of that. Sometimes, doing too much will do you harm. You know Ross is entitled to defend himself? He can break you apart, Wanda. While Bucky didn’t for me, because he’s no longer the brainwashed person he was before, Ross will do it to you.”

 

If Natasha noticed Wanda’s faltering, she didn’t mention it. “But you’re right. I can’t speak for you. The Red Room’s taught me many things, and the one thing I hated was their control over me. So I can’t sit back and let you hate me because I’m doing the same thing I once hated.”

 

Wanda met Natasha’s emerald eyes with her own, shaking her head slightly. “I’d never hate you.”

 

It’s Natasha’s turn to be shocked. “Wanda, you made it quite clear this morning that I was a hypocrite.”

 

“I was mad.” Wanda frowned. “Nat, you helped me realise that I’m not a bad person. Even when we were in the Avengers compound, you didn’t overcrowd me over Pietro’s death, and you treated me like any normal person. After the raft, you made sure I was okay. I don’t think I can ever be mad at someone who’s become my sister.”

 

Wanda meant every word, smiling slightly as Natasha, spy and assassin, struggled to accept the praise. She thought about the girls’ talk, filled with alcohol and teasing, and all the times she had learnt to enjoy the Avengers’ company. They started rocky, and became friends, but it’s probably the first time Natasha’s been referred to as a sister.

 

 _Kids, huh?_ Wanda wasn’t a kid like Peter – she’s still legal enough to drink, but she sure was in Natasha’s eyes. They were all too young to be fugitives, but so was she when she was on SHIELD’s radar. She just needed the guidance to be _better._ And that’s what Natasha will do.

 

Natasha shocked them both as she leaned in to embrace Wanda in a hug. “Thank you.”

 

“You’ll let me do this?”

 

“I won’t stop you.”

 

“Then I’m going to do it.”

 

“I know.” Natasha pulled away, smiling. This kid was cute, and so maybe she couldn’t stop her, she might as well help her with it. “But let me help you with this.”

 

“Okay.” Wanda said, eyes shining. She never asked for this, but it’s funny how life throws you lifelines like this along the way. But the Avengers were her family, and she’ll take that.

 

* * *

 

They split into teams, Natasha teaching Wanda how to answer and deflect questions. She goes through what to expect at the trials, and her rights as an individual. Steve mostly chipped in from the side, but he’s practically beaming at how well Natasha’s doing with Wanda, and for this Clint, Sam and Bucky make fun of him.

 

Peter, Tony and Pepper head to Queens. It’s discrete, and Shuri swore that the jet won’t even be detected, giving the mission to get Nat and the Barton family out as proof. There’s no Natasha to ask if it was true, but knowing her nothing was ever safe, so Tony took the teenage scientist’s words and promised to compare cloaking technology afterwards.

 

On the way over, Peter’s talking through the multiple scenarios of his aunt taking the news. “It’s just that she’s been so close to finding out.”

 

“I wonder why.” Tony replied, deadpanned. He had actually seen Peter recording a video of the airport fight. If the jury at the UN figured that one out, he’ll be next up the chopping block over some crap like child labour laws.

 

“Tony.” Pepper warned, passing Peter a glass of warm water.

 

The teen took it appreciatively, gulping down half the glass. “She’d freak, and I think she might agree with the UN. Mr Stark, I don’t want Wanda or Natasha or Steve to be apprehended. They are cool people.”

 

“Peter, you’re also going to be taken if we don’t play this right. That’s why I wanted to keep you hidden.” Tony fumed, rubbing his left arm as a habit. Ever since Wanda threw those cars on him... he shook his head, forcing himself to get rid of those thoughts – the girl clearly misunderstood the situation then. “We’re going to tell your aunt, and even if she’s not going to be happy, she doesn’t have a choice.”

 

“Stark industries has her informed that we’re coming to see her, but she doesn’t know if it’s good or bad news.” Pepper said carefully, trying to ease the tension. “I think it’s best if we came with you to explain.”

 

Peter thought about his aunt in their apartment, pacing around. Knowing her, she was probably worried sick. Guilt filled him as he struggled to find the words to dissuade the adults.

 

“Preparing for landing, Boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted from the autopilot system that Shuri had encoded in the jet, when Tony asked her to involved the A.I.

 

“Thanks, Fri.” Tony sighed, and turned to point at Pepper whilst speaking to Peter. “You heard the boss, kid. We’ll be there to explain it, and you will be damage control. Understood?”

 

Peter looked from Pepper to Tony, and back at the CEO again. Sometimes, in this relationship, it was clear who was boss, and he was probably more scared of Ms Potts than Mr Stark. Biting back a retort, he nodded. “Yup.”

 

So they show up at his aunt’s apartment, where May was relieved, then clearly not pleased to see the CEO and name sake of Stark Industries standing by her kid. Still, his aunt let them in, glaring at Peter to let him know that he was in trouble.

 

“Did Peter do something bad?” His aunt sighed, and it made Peter feel ten times worse than it already was. “He was fine when we last called. He was in the office, I think...”

 

“We have something more pressing than that.“ Pepper exchanged looks Tony, trying to hand him the reigns. “Tony...”

 

“I’m Spiderman.” Peter interrupted breathlessly. May looked at him for a long second, and then began to laugh. This wasn’t any of the scenarios. Of course, Peter was supposed to stay quiet while they talked.

 

“May, Peter’s really Spiderman. I found videos online and tracked him down.” Tony Stark was dead serious, and May Parker was beginning to falter. She looked at the prim and proper CEO of Stark Industries for confirmation, and Pepper nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable at how appalled May was looking.

 

“Spiderman. As in the one on the news. At the airport, the one every news site is talking about because of the Accords.” May said slowly, looking around for something, anything, to say it was a joke. Unless Stark Industries was filming a new reality tv series now, they really weren’t lying to her.

 

“May, I... There’s no internship. I went to Germany to help Mr Stark! Nothing happened and I was fine.” Peter promised, assuring his aunt, who still looked pissed.

 

“Fine?” May’s tone went up higher, and she reached for the TV remote. The TV turned on, and it’s a report about the UN, which was really what everyone was talking about these days.

 

“–Black Widow’s statement doesn’t do much to help herself, does it? She practically admitted to being KGB herself.” The expert panelist debated, and a picture of Natasha appeared. It’s the one when she told the government to fuck off, and Tony grimaced – not a good photo to use in her favour.

 

“She’s still an Avenger, so we owe it to her for saving New York.” The other blonde newscaster argued back.

 

“But if she’s talking about brainwashing, can’t they just do it back to her? The Avengers are dangerous – just look at the damaged they’ve caused. Remember what happened to Sokovia? Tony Stark patented Ultron and it nearly took over the world. How can we rely on the Avengers?”

 

“Barbra, look at the bigger picture. They are–“ Whatever blondie’s about to say, they wouldn’t know, because the TV was switched off. Peter held the remote, looking wide eyed. But everyone’s at a loss for words in the room. May had a point, it didn’t seem fine. Everything looked completely haywire now, and if the UN was keeping up with this, they were going to lose based on the popular song all these news sites were singing. 

 

“Aunt May, the Avengers have taken are of me for the past few weeks. Natasha’s great, you’ll love her. And Mr Stark always keeps me safe, he helped me go to Wakanda without worrying you.” Peter said, ignoring all the negativity from the news.

 

“Natasha. The Black Widow. You in Wakanda.” Aunt May said slowly, looking like she was in a cross between skeptical and having a heart attack.

 

“Yeah.” Peter admitted sheepishly. “And Steve – Captain America! He’s been helping me a lot too. They’ve been really open to me. You’ve got to trust me, Aunt May.”

 

His aunt stared at the blank television screen, thinking for a moment. They didn’t need to tell her how he might be involved in this scandal, not right now. All she needed to do was accept that he was Spiderman, and let him go back for awhile.

 

“And you want to go back. When the UN is breathing down on the Avengers?” May questioned, gaze hardened at Tony, who for the first time ever, looked down. “Peter, you’ll be caught.”

 

“You need to trust me. I’ve got to go back and we can figure this out later. You can ground me, I don’t know.” Peter watched his aunt closely, hoping and praying that she wouldn’t blow a casket.

 

May sighed, throwing her hands in the air. “I can’t stop you even if I could. You’ve always been a stubborn one.”

 

“That’s why he’s an Avenger.” Pepper quipped, eyes twinkling. “They are all stubborn.”

 

“You take care of him.” May glared at Tony, her nice demeanour gone. “I want him back in one piece.”

 

Tony, still slightly uncomfortable, actually gulped. “Yes ma’am.”

 

“Thank you for your understanding, Ms Parker.” Pepper stood, professional as ever, offering a hand and a smile that May returned. “I’ll get Peter to call you with updates. And now, Tony and I will give you two some time alone.”

 

“We will?”

 

“Yes, Tony.” The CEO said, and the billionaire nodded feverishly, standing to leave too. He wasn’t ever good at confrontations like this.

 

As they left Peter and May to say their goodbyes, F.R.I.D.A.Y gave Tony an alert. The one alert he had programmed to inform him by any means if it was triggered, and this time it came from the buzzing on his wristwatch, a light tingling sensation on his arm.

 

He looked down, taping a few commands, read the message, and promptly cursed. This was not looking good. But they never had good timing, right?

 

“What is it?” Pepper murmured, knowing him too well.

 

“We’ve got company at the Avengers compound.” Tony double checked F.R.I.D.A.Y’s updates, and the A.I was more than sure about this one. Ross was motivated by someone to hate on the Avengers, long before New York even happened. And they had all assumed that the certain someone was lying low after the Hulk went on the Quinjet and never returned.

 

Tony cursed again, this time bringing out his tech to type a few commands to Steve back in Wakanda. They had to replan their play here if they wanted to win, and they just might have found the perfect witness, or their downfall.

 

“Who?” Pepper asked, anxious at how Tony was reacting.

 

“Bruce.”

 

* * *

 

Back in Wakanda, Steve was having a great day. He really was. Natasha gave Wanda tips and he was learning some too. Despite being Captain America, he wasn’t good at diplomatic situations like this. He was having a great day, until Tony sent in a message on his encrypted Stark phone.

 

_Bruce is back. Going to fill him in._

 

The last time Steve talked to Bruce, he had advised him to go after Natasha, and then regretted it. _As the world’s expert on waiting too long, don’t._ Now, Natasha was his... his dame? His girl? He’s not one to put labels.

 

_Oh fuck._

 

It’s not that he didn’t trust Natasha. He didn’t trust Bruce, more specifically the other guy. The Hulk probably didn’t take rejection so well.

 

Another text chimed in.

 

_Tell Red. I don’t care if she’s your girl or whatever, this is not the time to be jealous. I’m guessing Ross hates Banner the most, she’ll know what to do._

 

Steve knew Tony meant well, and he hated when Tony Stark was right. Natasha would know how to play Ross; she did tell the government to fuck off years ago when SHIELD fell, and none of them had come for her. And if they don’t get Banner involved properly, they’d lose everything.

 

He sent back a message so Tony won’t take him for a jealous boyfriend.

 

_What do you take me for? Ok, we’ll discuss until you get back._

 

“Nat?” He murmured. “You’re not going to believe this, but Tony says Bruce is back.”

 

“Bruce?” The redhead looked up from the desk. Wanda abandoned her own notes for the meantime, matching her reaction. “Oh.”

 

“What’s wrong?” The younger woman asked, naturally confused at the awkwardness.

 

“We had a thing back then.” Natasha said, slightly amused. Steve, on the other hand, wasn’t. “Uh, then he flew off in a quinjet after Sokovia.”

 

From the look on Steve’s face, Wanda could tell that he was jealous even before feeling the aura he was emitting – Steve was really, really tensed about the arrival of Bruce Banner. Wanda didn’t quite get to know Bruce, but he had made it very clear that he was one she should not mess with. But Wanda had read his mind, and she saw things to pull him out. Betty Ross. His lover? She drew her out, and brought out the Hulk, hurting her in the reality that she had created.

 

_Oh no._

 

Ross.

 

It can’t be a coincidence. Tony wasn’t letting them know about Bruce just because he didn’t want Steve to go overprotective of Natasha. He thought that Bruce could be their power play. How do you fight a man with powerful connections to all the right people in the UN? You stun him.

 

“He dated Ross’ daughter?”

 

“Elizabeth Ross.” Natasha nodded. “Betty, as they called her. Brilliant scientist, but I think they parted after the Hulk came along. Ross wasn’t pleased with how the man with a raging monster stole his daughter’s heart, then broke it. She’s been in and out of contact with him, saw the records the day before Fury sent me to recruit Bruce.”

 

She noticed Steve staring at her disapprovingly. “What? You know I did research on every one.”

 

“Even me?”

 

“Including you.”

 

“So what did you find?” Steve walked over, smiling slightly at his girlfriend.

 

“That you’re an unbelievable, stubborn ass.” Natasha smirked, letting Steve land a soft kiss on the crown of her head. Bruce could never do that, Steve grinned, mostly satisfied. His loss.

 

“I’m right here.” Wanda grumbled, but she was hiding a smile too. They were really good for each other, and without all the nosy Avengers (Sam, Bucky and Clint were horrifying together), they could be more relaxed.

 

“You can close your eyes next time.” Natasha shot back, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Steve, Bruce is going to piss the hell out of Ross.”

 

“I don’t think he means to.” Wanda felt a little sympathetic for the scientist. The Hulk was one scary monster, but Betty Ross never deserved that.

 

“So what’s our play?” Steve asked. Natasha always had a plan in mind.

 

“Well, we need to talk to him when he comes back. Ross definitely wants the Avengers gone because of his daughter, but maybe Bruce can find other motivations.”

 

Steve frowned; he hoped they didn’t have to talk to Bruce much, but of course it was unavoidable. “Tony can talk to him about that.”

 

“Rogers, are you jealous?” Natasha smiled sweetly.

 

“No.” He lied, knowing she’ll find out anyway. “I just don’t want the Hulk attacking us all and giving the UN a reason to send us to jail.”

 

Natasha smirked, and gave Steve a chaste peck on the lips. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

 

“I’m still here.” Wanda quipped, eyes closed and smiling widely.

 

“Before they come back, we’ll run through several scenarios. A good training exercise for you when it’s time and Ross tries to catch you unprepared.” Natasha chose to ignore Wanda’s teasing, pulling the younger woman back to the present serious situation. Turning to Steve, she took his hand and ordered him to a task. “You search up some files on Ross, maybe we’re missing something. Don’t run the old algorithm, search for his old meetings, particularly with SHIELD.”

 

“SHIELD?” Steve asked, puzzled. “Shouldn’t it be the UN?”

 

“No, that’s what we were focusing on before.” Natasha frowned, her eyes darkening. “Haven’t you wondered why Ross was coming after the Avengers? Even if he hated Bruce, why come after the whole gang?“

 

“We’re dangerous.” Wanda whispered.

 

“Shh, little witch. We’ve gone through that.” Natasha chastised, shaking her head. “No, think about it. If you eliminate the Avengers, all our enemies can have free reign on whatever they want to do.”

 

“Nat... SHIELD turned Hydra. You don’t mean...”

 

“Steve, if Ross is Hydra, it explains everything. How he turned a blink eye on Zemo, and why he was so furious with Wanda in the Raff.”

 

The super soldier thought for a moment, blue eyes hardening. If Ross was Hydra, then he had powerful connections in the UN, who might have been infiltrated...   _Cut off one head, two more shall take its place._

 

“I’ll run it by Shuri, you two stay here and work on it.”

 

He’s out the door before they can reply, but Natasha’s right – there’s more to this than they’ve assumed. She’s always right.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god. You’re Bruce Banner! We had to research on scientists in school, and I love your work!” A jumping Peter Parker did wonders to diffuse the tension for Tony. It’s not that he wasn’t happy to see Bruce, he really was, it’s just that the timing wasn’t too good now.

 

“Um thanks.” Bruce looked at the kid sheepishly, unused to the attention, and then back at Tony. “Is he your son?”

 

“Good lord, no! How long have you known me?”

 

“Long enough to know it’s not too far of a stretch.” Pepper said drily. The CEO gave Bruce a welcome back hug and kiss on the cheeks, while Tony shook his head and grumbled. The tip of Peter’s ears were red with embarrassment, but the teen still looked up to the scientist with wonder.

 

“I’m Peter Parker.” Peter turned to Tony, grimacing when he realised his mistake. “Oh um, I’m Spiderman. Uh, did I do this wrong?”

 

“Did good, kid.” Tony sighed, then tried to clear things up. “He’s with us. Not my kid, I don’t need the grey hairs so early.”

 

“Um, Spiderman?” Bruce asked, a little confused. It was hard to remember that the man was gone for nearly a year after Sokovia.

 

“Long story. So... we last saw the Hulk disappear, I guess taking you with it. Where else have you been? Please say you weren’t wondering around town.” Tony hoped to whoever was up there that Bruce was a particularly nice boy and the Hulk didn’t do anything stupid.

 

“Space.” Banner said seriously. “The moment I re-entered Earth, F.R.I.D.A.Y. recalibrated and flew me here. It’s real fancy, this Avengers building. Where are the rest?”

 

Pepper and Tony exchanged looks, which wasn’t missed with Bruce. The billionaire swung an arm around the scientist, leading him towards the doors. “Buddy, let’s take a trip to Wakanda and have a drink or two – you’re probably going to need it after you hear this...”

 

“Wakanda? Like when we were searching...”

 

“Ultron? God, you really missed out.”

 

* * *

 

The only thing Tony forgot to do in all the excitement of filling Bruce in, was let him know that Natasha and Steve were... god, they were having sex. The Russian spy was doing Captain America. What a field day the press would have.

 

As juicy as the story would be, it was the only thing Tony conveniently left out in his story. He went from Ultron, to the Accords and the fight at the airport, even going through the fine points of the apology and make up story, but didn’t tell the ticking time bomb about his ex lover suddenly liking Steve.

 

So it’s very awkward when Banner made a beeline for Natasha the moment he saw her, and lit up like a Christmas tree. “Natasha.”

 

“Hi, Bruce.” Natasha smiled, going in for a handshake instead of a hug. Wanda stood by her, eyeing the scientist from a distance and hoping that Steve would get down quick.

 

“Well, that’s awkward.” Tony mumbled, noting his mistake. Pepper went off with the kid to get his legal records, him being a minor and all, so now he’s left alone with the Hulk, his awkward ex – lover? Did anything even happen between those two? – and the witch. Exciting times indeed.

 

It doesn’t help when Steve came crashing in. “Nat?”

 

 _Uh oh._ Natasha barely had time to warn him about Bruce when the super soldier noticed him, and walked up to him coldly. “Bruce.”

 

“Uh, Steve.” Poor Banner, he was slightly confused about the lukewarm welcome.

 

“Green isn’t a good colour on you.” Natasha frowned, warning Steve. It wasn’t Banner’s fault Steve was horrible at hiding his true emotions. “He doesn’t know, so play nice.”

 

“I did not get him so that you can start another civil war.” Tony patted Steve’s shoulder, and then decided he couldn’t let Bruce freeze out any longer. “A lot of things happened while you were away, big guy.”

 

Bruce’s not a world renowned scientist for nothing. He saw Steve’s anger, and matched Natasha’s comment together. “You guys are dating?”

 

“Didn’t see that coming, right?” Tony chuckled. Natasha would murder the billionaire if it wasn’t for the fact that she couldn’t do that to Pepper.

 

“I’m sorry, Bruce.” Natasha spoke carefully, eyeing Steve, who still looked as if he was going to pounce if Banner even stepped one foot closer to her.

 

“Yeah, it would never have worked between us.” Banner looked so chest-fallen, even Wanda wanted to comfort him, maybe with some ice cream. “It didn’t with Betty.”

 

Now Steve actually looked sorry. He straightened up, and remembered his research, digging into Ross and his daughter. “Uh, I’m sorry about that.”

 

“As fun as that way, I say we head over to discuss this Ross issue, and you can tell us where you’ve been.” Tony smirked, settling into the seat in front of him.

 

When they’ve all settled, Bruce ignoring how Steve’s arm stretched protectively behind Nat’s chair, he started to speak. “After Sokovia, the other guy didn’t really want to let me back. So we spent a year in space?”

 

“A year? Ok that’s not what you told me.” Tony mumbled.

 

“You didn’t give me the chance to speak.”

 

“Right, carry on.”

 

“I kinda met Thor. He was supposed to battle the Hulk. It was a strange planet.” Bruce frowned. “Then we got on the quinjet, and he activated the message Nat sent me.”

 

Glancing over to Steve carefully, Banner decided he should skip the part about how the message gave him control over the Hulk because it made him feel human again. “Um, anyway I turned back, and to quickly summarise, just before Thor left to find his people another home in the galaxy, I came back down to Earth, and that’s where you found me.”

 

“Ok.” Natasha nodded. “Tony updated you about the Accords?”

 

“Uh, he did. But he didn’t tell me about...” Bruce trailed off, watching Steve’s gaze harden. “Uh, nothing.”

 

“Stop it.” Natasha waved away Steve’s arm. She knew he had it around her chair, but this jealousy was getting out of hand. “Bruce, we need to talk about Ross.”

 

This time, Bruce went cold. “I haven’t heard from Betty in years. Ross commissioned this project to recreate the Super Soldier serum, and we were both part of it. It didn’t go well, and um, the Hulk came out of it. But if Betty didn’t develop that primer that absorbed the game radiation? I would be dead.“

 

Steve said nothing – it wasn’t the first time someone had tried to recreate the serum in his blood. It was dangerous, a blessing and a curse, and he already knew Banner’s Hulk came from experimentation on recreating it.

 

“There was an incident. Code Green.” Bruce said sheepishly, but none of them judged. “Ross had the files deleted and… I hurt Betty. I think you know what happened next.”

 

Natasha nodded. “They tried to hunt you down for years. SHIELD got involved, and Fury asked me to track you. But Iron Man was doing something stupid, and I was pulled out of it.”

 

“Stupid? I was _dying_.”

 

Bruce chose to ignore Tony – they didn’t need him to retell his tale again. “Long story short, five years later, they found me. I wasn’t really stable, but Betty knew how to calm me down. There was someone else, you might have seen him in the news, but Ross let me defeat him.”

 

“Again, I was dying and too busy to check the news–“

 

“Emil Blonsky. Had a variant of the super soldier serum, and also the gamma radiation. They called him Abomination.” Natasha supplied, also ignoring Stark.

 

“That’s the last I saw Betty, or heard about Ross.” Bruce sighed. “They were coming after me, and I couldn’t let them experiment on the Hulk.”

 

“Betty Ross started becoming erratic from that, and she and Ross are estranged, at the very least.” Natasha revealed softly, almost apologetically whilst looking at Banner. “SHIELD had Bruce tracked afterwards though. That’s how we found him when Loki intervened.”

 

“SHIELD was Hydra.” Steve frowned. Whatever jealousy he was feeling disappeared the moment he focused on his mission, and when Natasha warned him. “I found several meetings Ross had with SHIELD. Did you know he’s listed under the same committee Fury reported to, the one with Alexander Pierce? He’s a listed member, not head, but he’s there. None of his meetings had Fury in attendance. A bit coincidental, considering Fury had no idea SHIELD was Hydra?”

 

“And you decided to wait to tell me that?” Natasha asked, and it’s the tone she’s using that made him sheepish.

 

“I got distracted...”

 

“Jealous.” Tony coughed, not helping in any way.

 

Ignoring him, Natasha told them her suspicions about Ross’s true motives. Wanda sat quietly, thinking on her own. Natasha was so sure that Ross was Hydra. But it’s never that simple. She thought of what they did in the Raft, how he tortured her. As if he wanted answers, and not because he hated her.

 

But what would Ross want answers for? He had the connections of a powerful man; the UN and American government were in his books. He could find the answers as easily as it was for college students to google for answers.

 

“But Ross was cleared. They held investigations in the entire committee after SHIELD fell. How can they have missed Ross? Maybe he’s not Hydra.” Natasha pointed out. It was still slightly patchy to her, as if the entire story wasn’t there yet.

 

“I don’t know... an old man seeking revenge because his daughter’s ex boyfriend left her.” Tony glanced at Bruce, who looked positively sick, and then shrugged. “Sounds a bit much, don’t you think? The Hydra possibility is a little clearer.”

 

“So is that our play?” Tony asked, sounding a little concerned. They needed this to be right, all in or nothing.

 

No, we have to think it through first.” Natasha shook her head. “We figure this now, or we end up going in unprepared. Lay down the facts, and debunk the unsure ones.”

 

“Ok, SHIELD is Hydra.” Steve said slowly, listing the very first fact they all knew. “And Ross was in the committee SHIELD reported to, as in the very same one Alexander Pierce was in, but never turned up for any meetings with Fury.”

 

“The Avengers destroyed Hydra bases post SHIELD, looking for Loki’s sceptre.” Another fact, as Natasha pointed out. “One of them which Wanda was in.”

 

“Ross interrogated me the most. Not Sam, not Clint or Scott. Me.” Wanda whispered. “I know something he doesn’t.”

 

Every single head in the room turned to Wanda. “When he was interrogating me, he knew everything about Pietro, but it’s not released to the public. You all made sure of that, so that I wouldn’t feel the grief as hard as it was. And... he said something. He said that he will break me until I confessed about Steve and the Winter Soldier’s location.”

 

“Why would he need that?” Steve frowned.

 

“Because he’s looking for something. Something only Hydra has – a location. Ross knew Steve would be where Bucky was, and he wasn’t looking for Bucky, he was looking for some place the Winter Soldier knew. Steve, what happened to Betty Ross after SHIELD fell?” Natasha asked, head spinning with thoughts. If they got this wrong, it would cost them.

 

“Um, she disappeared. Reports say she left her father to continue her research, but Ross filed for a missing person’s report. He’s still actively searching for her.” Steve recited from his earlier research. SHIELD fell in 2014, and that was when Betty Ross went MIA.

 

“Wanda knew the Hydra bases. He wanted to know where was the Winter Soldier, also Hydra. He’s looking for something that Hydra has. And he’s also looking for his daughter.” Natasha turned to Bruce. “Ross isn’t Hydra. He’s looking for Hydra. Think about it, Bruce. She’s a scientist. Both of you worked on the project to uncover the serum, and she knows how the Hulk came about. If she knows so much, doesn’t it mean she’s the most vulnerable?”

 

“Natasha.” Bruce said, hesitantly. “Are you saying Hydra took Betty?”

 

“Ross is looking for Betty. He’s also somehow trying to find Hydra. Why would he? Steve, we were the ones who pushed Hydra out of SHIELD, so they needed to regroup, and that’s when Betty went missing.” Natasha frowned. “What if, he’s hell bent on the Avengers because we failed to find his daughter? We caused SHIELD, Hydra to die, and his daughter goes missing. When the Avengers destroyed the Hydra bases for the sceptre, we celebrated after that, and we never found what he was looking for.”

 

There was silence, and then Steve slumped back in his chair. Natasha was right, she’s always right. Wanda decided that she would never bet against Nat.

 

“Fuck, red. I’m always scared of your brain.” Tony sighed. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, you doing any research?”

 

“Yes, boss.” The A.I responded. “Accessing SHIELD files on General Ross and Betty Ross. Estimated completion of twelve hours.”

 

“Thanks, baby girl.” Tony eyed the rest. “We wanna get drinks to wait?”

 

“Tony.” Natasha smiled. “We could at least wait to confirm our theory, and then tell the rest before that.”

 

“I thought so, Red.” Tony smirked. “Then drinks after, because I think we just cracked the case.”

 

She didn’t want to tell him that it’s what she had trained for. No lawyer could cover for them when she was in control. No one, not even Ross could take down the Avengers so easily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t noticed, this is an AU to the mcu from civil war onwards, and I don’t plan on including Infinity War or Endgame to the mix, so we can all heave a sigh of relief to that. I imagine this fic would end soon, so brace yourselves! I'm already crafting another one, but for now, I'm really looking forward to the end. Thank you for your comments and kudos as always, I read them all :)


	8. Eight | At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final stand of the Accords has Steve thinking about what he wants with Natasha, and Fury still has surprises up his sleeve even after all these years.

Dinner in the dining room with King T’challa’s insistence of a huge spread was a great end to an otherwise long week for Wakanda. This was great for Sharon, Okoye and the Dora Mileje, who practically masterminded the entire UN assembly and planned nearly everything together since Ross’s tape was uncovered. Granted, they did have help from Fury and Hill, but it was nice all the same to take a little break before the madness started again in the new week.

 

While F.R.I.D.A.Y. worked, they chatted like normal, with the addition of Bruce Banner seated far away from Natasha and Steve. Sometimes having a personal A.I. was a blessing like that. And nobody knew about what they were planning, not yet. They couldn’t risk letting too many know about what they had discovered, or to give them hope.

 

Rhodey especially, had a lot of fun with Bruce, who attempted a bow in front of the King, and was teased mercilessly. They were almost back to their old, loud and cheeky selves, like the time at Stark’s party before Ultron. 

 

Seeing the children get spoiled by all the Avengers was a delight, and even Fury was in on the gang. They never had the chance to have meals like this, even though at this stage nothing was certain with the UN. They would have to take this opportunity, while none of them were going on the run and waiting for the Accords to legally set them free. 

 

“You’re tensed.” Natasha mumbled, a smile on her face as she half listened to Lila and Cassie’s story about their day. The toll of the UN assembly had hit the children, who had been so used to the Avengers being around but now had to make do with Laura alone. “Stop it.”

 

Even while entertaining two of her admirers, Nat could multitask. So could he, because she taught him that. “He keeps staring.”

 

“That’s beautiful.” Natasha grinned, after Cassie handed her a drawing she and Lila had kept, choosing to ignore his tone. But it was going to be noticed by the children, so she had to send them away. “Go show everyone, I’m sure they’ll say the same.”

 

As the girls ran to their next target, Sam, Natasha turned to Steve, and sighed. “Captain America doesn’t do jealousy well.”

 

“Yes.” Steve frowned, admitting. “I’m jealous.”

 

“Well, the first step to recovery is admittance.” 

 

He didn’t budge. “I can’t forget what you said. About how he was a monster, and that you thought you were the same.”

 

“That was...” She remembered, too. Before James, before Steve and her progressed... “You know I’m not like that anymore.”

 

“I do.” He smiled tightly, flexing his muscles as he crossed his arm against his chest, the tight white shirt he was wearing protesting at the seams. 

 

She was about to give a witty comment on that, when Bruce came wandering over, bouncing off that awkward energy he always had at social events. He wasn’t one to mingle, and from the countless Stark parties they’ve held in the old Avengers tower, she didn’t like to be in the center of attention either, so she could read his body language easily. It was also a little out of place for him, considering they had been on the run for months now, and treated each other a lot closer than before. 

 

“Hey um, Nat? Can I talk to you?” Bruce asked sheepishly, his eyes darting from Natasha to Steve, and then back to the redhead.

 

She would have rolled her eyes at how stiff Steve was acting, but she didn’t want to scare poor Bruce away. “Sure.”

 

When Steve didn’t leave though, she sighed. “Steve, I think Peter had something to show you.“

 

“Yeah, that can wait.” The super soldier said, eyes never leaving Banner.

 

Stubbornness and jealousy were not good traits to mix around. “No, Peter was pretty insistent just now. Go before I physically kick you.”

 

The warning in her eyes was clear enough for him to back off. Nodding reluctantly, Steve left, not before staring Bruce down some more. The poor scientist blushed, and developed an interest in his feet. 

 

“Sorry about that, he’s... old fashioned.” Natasha apologized, offering Bruce a smile. She always did like the man, even if things didn’t quite work out. It was for the better, looking at Steve and what had happened after Sokovia, but she wasn’t sure if Banner felt the same.

 

“It’s fine. I... I should have known.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“At the Stark party before Ultron, he said I shouldn’t wait too long. I guess he was just giving advice to himself.” Bruce smiled. “I’m really happy for you two. I just don’t want you or Steve to misunderstand. Whatever we had before, we can’t have it back, right? We both needed each other, to feel anchored to the team...“

 

“It was nice to feel needed. Shared life experiences and all.” She nodded, thinking about their conversations. Bruce called himself a monster, and she always did thought of herself as one. Even if Bruce and her didn’t happen, she wanted him to know that she was still his friend, even if Steve was on the fence and being very difficult at the moment. “Bruce, I really did enjoy our talks. You’re a good person.”

 

“As did I. And you’re the only one besides Betty that could tame the Hulk.” He blushed. “Even Thor couldn’t.”

 

“Thor?”

 

“Remember when we were both on some planet? He found the Hulk there, and he had to fight him. So he tried to transform me back, and um, it didn’t really go well.”

 

Natasha could only imagine their friend, the god of thunder, repeating “The sun’s getting real low, big guy!” and touching his arm. She grinned; the mental image of that was hilarious already.

 

Bruce laughed, and continued, “But I guess I couldn’t help but feel like I was young and scared again when we were together.”

 

Then, smiling, he echoed. “Shared life experiences and all.”

 

“But we’re not monsters, just Avengers.” Natasha said gently, and Bruce nodded. They were Avengers, the founding members if you’d like, and around them was the team that grew from New York. She had Steve, and Bruce... he could have Betty Ross. Something still bugged her though, probably from how she had trailed Banner after Tony was fine. “So after you left Betty, did you think of finding her again?”

 

“No.” He frowned. “I bought back the necklace she pawned for me when we were running away from SHIELD and Ross. Then I mailed it back to her and... I thought I was ending things. She had a whole life ahead of her, and a boyfriend. She couldn’t be throwing her life away just for me.”

 

“And if what we think is true? What do you plan to do?” Natasha was slightly concerned for the scientist. They were still family, and the six of them, thrown together as a team, they did care for one another. Even Thor, who was off world for now. They’ve had their share of battles, and it was tough throwing that away.

 

“I have to find her.” Bruce closed his eyes, thinking. “I just need to know if she’s safe.”

 

“It’s going to go okay, Bruce.” She said, but even it was doubtful. She had learnt not to put too much hope on one plan and have several others. If she was wrong, Bruce will be involved too. 

 

“I know.” The scientist smiled, opening his eyes to look at her. Then, he looked behind, and faltered. “Um, Steve’s looking at us. Should I–“

 

“No.” Natasha shook her head, rolling her eyes. She knew Steve meant well, but this was ridiculous. “If anything, I’m sorry he’s like this.”

 

“I didn’t know, Tony didn’t tell me. If not I wouldn’t have gone straight to you.” 

 

“No, Steve’s just old.” A giggle threatened to escape; she shouldn’t be calling him old when she had given her secret up to him. “It’s still good to see you, Bruce.”

 

“You too, Tasha.” Banner smiled, glad he initiated this talk. He knew Nat and him weren’t ever happening, even without Steve, but it was nice to have closure after Sokovia. “Now, I should head over to Peter. Spiderboy? He said he liked my work.”

 

“Spiderman.” Natasha corrected, but she agreed; Parker was a kid in their eyes. “He’s very intelligent. Have a good time, Bruce.”

 

She gave him a kiss on his cheek, a last one, for good measure – he was still her friend and she didn’t want to let this destroy that, before he was off. She turned, just in time to meet Steve, who was literally glowing green with jealousy. “I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself, and talk to a _friend_ , Steve.”

 

“Yes, but you guys were laughing, and–“

 

“You are being very, very unreasonable now. He’s still our friend, and you’ve made him uncomfortable.” She hissed back, and he had the nerve to look timid. “Why are you so jealous, anyway?”

 

“I don’t know.” Steve admitted, a hand through his hair, something he always did when he was nervous, or ruffled. He knew that he could trust Natasha, and that Bruce would never hurt them. “I just... I worry that you’ll realise I’m boring, or something.”

 

“You are boring.” Natasha mumbled, one step closer to him. Her head was practically tucked under his chin at that point, and she tilted her head to meet his eyes. “You’re an old man. I like that about you.” 

 

“I don’t think it’s fair for you to bring out the age thing.” He frowned, but his eyes were twinkling with mischief, looking right down into the green of her eyes. If they weren’t in the middle of T’challa’s dining room now, he’d lean down to kiss her.

 

“Shh.” She whispered, smirking slightly. Unknowingly, he leaned down further to hear her, his lips dangerously close to hers. “No one needs to know.”

 

“She’s right.” They both turn to the voice, but still keeping their distance close.

 

It’s Sam, and he’s wrinkling his nose in disgust, Bucky groaning by his side. “No one needs to know how you two like to flirt.”

 

“No one does, but I’m sure Maria would love to see how _you_ flirt.” 

 

“Nat.” Steve groaned, holding his quick-witted girl close. Sam went a few shades darker, especially because Maria Hill was right by and looking especially irritated. _Oops_. You can’t have a party and hold private conversations without SHIELD agents eavesdropping, it was just their force of habit. 

 

“Romanoff, you–“

 

“Sam, just ask her out.” Natasha grinned cruelly, ignoring Hill entirely. Childishly, Steve pushed Sam right in the direction of Hill, and then pulled Natasha away from the hall, the both of them running to the opposite side and out of the doors, leaving Bucky guffawing at the turn of events. 

 

They don’t stop until they are several hallways down, laughing like two teenagers at school, their hands entwined the entire time. Steve grinned, pulling Natasha close into an embrace, letting her catch her breath from their suddenly run.

 

“He’s going to be so pissed.” Natasha laughed, pressing her face against Steve’s chest, both of their faces flushed from the adrenaline rush. Oh, how she loved his build. Captain America had a set of gorgeous muscles that she was very much interested in right now, in the hallway of T’challa’s state of the art suites. 

 

When Tony teased them for being two horny animals, he probably wasn’t hitting too far from home. Steve had quite the stamina, and she was struggling to keep up with that, not that it stopped her...

 

“We’re not going back in, are we?” He asked, even though he knew the answer to that one when she started to attack his jawline with her lips. He groaned, resisting the need to pull her up and press his lips against hers. With that newly dyed red hair, he couldn’t resist touching her, even in public.

 

“I don’t know, do you want to?” She questioned, her voice low and husky, and he immediately recognises the need to bring her back to bed.

 

He made his decision the minute he picked her up in his arms, ignoring her squealing as he made his way down the halls to their suite. They had time, and he wasn’t going to waste it, not today.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Didn’t see you at the afterparty, Red.” Tony said, first thing in the meeting after F.R.I.D.A.Y. had gotten the research done. “Didn’t see Capsicle either.”

 

“What’s your point?” Natasha asked, chin raised and looking straight at him in the eye. She’s not going to tolerate Tony Stark today, after a great night with Steve.

 

“Nothing.” The billionaire smirked. He knew better to push. 

 

They were all seated; everyone in attendance. Today, they will talk strategy and their game plan. Wanda twitched nervously by Natasha’s side, tapping her foot on her chair. She was just as curious as the rest about what their plan was.   

 

Nick Fury arrived last, with Maria by his side. Hill was staring daggers at Natasha – she wasn’t forgetting last night, but at least Steve had the decency to look guilty. Sam was sitting at the far end, and he looked bashfully away. 

 

When Fury and Hill sat, the room fell quiet, and even Stark was keeping his mouth shut. Wanda was starting to get the memo that the man was more powerful than they thought, despite coming back from his alleged death. 

 

But as she learnt, it also meant that he kept a lot of secrets. Could they trust him? Natasha did. And Natasha rarely trusted anyone. 

 

Steve started it, explaining everything the four founding Avengers and Wanda had been brainstorming about before T’challa’s party. He would always be the leader; whatever happened over the years hadn’t weakened him. 

 

“Tony, the report?” Steve finished, eyeing the billionaire.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, baby girl. Let’s show them what you’ve done.” Tony removed his watch, and it unfolded into a screen that projected the A.I.’s findings.

 

“Show off.” Shuri mumbled. 

 

“All points correct, boss. Here are the files showing Thaddeus Ross in the World Security Council, listed as member until SHIELD went down in 2014. He was not present in any meetings with Director Nick Fury, but had a share in the internal meetings regarding SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative.” The A.I. confirmed Steve’s findings, highlighting the documents one screen. “Ross transferred last sums of money to several offshore accounts from 2015 onwards, most recent transaction four months ago of $500,000.”

 

“Interesting.” Tony concluded, gesturing to the room. “Any thoughts?”

 

“Four months ago, we weren’t even at the airport yet. This was before the Accords came into place.” Natasha eyed the date the A.I. projected. 

 

“He’s been supplying money to someone for months. Hydra?” Clint asked.

 

“Not Hydra.” Nick Fury announced, dismissing it. “He was never Hydra.”

 

“Do we want to know how you know that?” Natasha folded her arms. “You’ve been dead for years.”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Romanoff.” Fury matched her tone, not budging from his seat. “Trust me, they wouldn’t get him.”

 

Trusting Nick Fury is one thing, and believing him is another. Steve never did like how secretive Fury was, but he did have the support of some of the UN committee, it was how he was welcomed back so easily. No one even questioned why he stayed silent for years pretending to be dead. “Ok, so how do we move from here?”

 

“Romanoff will do the interrogation.” Fury answered, as if it was even a question. 

 

“This isn’t an interrogation, Nick.” She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the ex-director. 

 

“You’ve gotten gods to speak before, so you can do it again. You’ll do it when Maximoff is testifying.” Fury ignored her, startling Wanda who wasn’t familiar with her name being spoken by him. “He doesn’t know what we know, not yet. 

 

“Word is out that the UN committee is furious with how he handled things at the Raft.” Maria Hill spoke calmly, interrupting. “He won’t have much pull on them. But he’s still backed by the US. It wouldn’t look good on them if they let their ex-Secretary of State pull them down as well.”

 

 _Stupid Americans._ Natasha nodded grimly. “How are we getting Bruce in?”

 

No one knew that the scientist was back; he hadn’t even been around for a day yet. The scientist in question spoke out meekly at the end. “He won’t be happy to see me.“

 

“We can use this. Romanoff will back Maximoff up, and she’ll get you in on this.” Fury dismissed it like there was nothing Natasha couldn’t do. 

 

“Bruce can stay hidden until he’s needed.” Sharon Carter offered. She was in charge of the proceedings, as was Okoye and the Wakandan team. 

 

A nod from Bruce confirmed Fury’s plan. Steve wasn’t so sure he wanted Natasha under so much scrutiny, when she already backed up Bucky and took heat for it. She may have the experience to do it, but he was still hesitant about letting her take the heat. 

 

“So we’re choosing to go with a dead man’s plan.” Stark pointed out, sighing. It’s not that he wasn’t sure of Natasha or Bruce, but more so of Nick Fury. Fury was still a complete mystery to him, and what secrets he kept that no one, not even Hill, knew? It could cost them. 

 

No one, not Wanda, not Peter, not Sam or Bucky or Sharon or even T’Challa could protest about it. When no one spoke up, they knew they had come to a conclusion.

 

“Right, then get this show on the road people.” Tony smirked, placing his watch back on his hand. “I want to go back to America as a legal citizen.”

 

 

* * *

 

**_CNN_ **

**LIVE IN WAKANDA**  

**UN Accords and Thaddeus Ross Hearing**

 

WAKANDA: Today, the UN committee will decide on two things after a week’s intermission and break – One, the official status of the Sokovian Accords, and two, the sentencing of Ex General Ross, former US Secretary of State.

 

READ MORE: Timeline of Sokovian Accords

 

The first week of the UN assembly in Wakanda has given countries time to think about their stand on the Accords. Last week, they addressed the sentencing of James Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier. Experts say he will most likely be pushed for as POW status after serving as one of the established Howling Commandos in World War II, and be pardoned for his alleged brainwashing for Hydra. However, his case might unsettle the review for the termination of the Accords, as nations still deem him dangerous despite Princess Shuri’s reports. 

 

In the second and hopefully final week, we will be updating live in Wakanda. First up is the sentencing of Ex General Ross, who was found guilty of mistreatment of captured Avengers, particularly Wanda Maximoff, in the upsetting leaked videos last Friday. All videos have been taken down, not before they were spread on social media sites including Twitter, Facebook and YouTube. 

 

More: Facebook apologises for spread of triggering video from Raft

 

Next, the UN committee will decide whether to terminate the Accords, or review them. If they are to review them, certain Avengers will be trialed and found guilty for breaking the law, including Avengers’ members Captain America and Hawkeye. Former SHIELD agent Natasha Romanoff will also be trialed for going against the Accords, and if found guilty, could face years of imprisonment. 

 

Another big UN legal headache? If guilty, King T’challa of Wakanda will be trialed for illegally housing Ex-Avengers. 

 

Will the Sokovian Accords end up becoming the UN’s big break, or their downfall? Stay tuned to find out the latest updates here.

 

 

* * *

 

 Wanda’s trembling as she waited to be called in.

 

They’ve already started, meaning Natasha, Steve and Tony, along with the older Avengers were giving their statements. The UN would want to hear from all of them before deciding what to do with the Accords. In fact, Peter was already out there. But Nick Fury wasn’t too concerned on that, as they discussed. He’s almost certain that they will be terminated entirely, saving the UN from any further headaches. 

 

“You’ve got to be calm out there.” Okoye supplied helpfully, leading her to the doors. She was still in charge, and she had seen the younger girl pace up and down the waiting room for too long. 

 

“I know.” Wanda replied.

 

“As we’ve rehearsed.” The fierce warrior nodded, and the doors opened while they introduced her. She was going to testify for the Avengers, and against Ross. And she won’t let anyone down.   

 

The Dora Mileje women led her to her seat, and it’s directly in front of Thaddeus Ross. He’s in a suit, and handcuffed. Wanda narrowed her eyes; she almost expected him to be in an orange jumper, but this was the UN. He was a disgraced ex General, and former Secretary of State to the United States. It will take more than that to bring him down.

 

Natasha nodded firmly at her once as she made her way to her side. She’s dressed in a body-hugging women’s suit today, and her red hair was in a high ponytail. 

 

“Wanda Maximoff, victim of the alleged Raft videotape.” The judge announced. She frowned; alleged? It was clearly her face, and his as well. Stark technology hacked the encrypted tape perfectly. ”Ms Maximoff, would you like to describe what happened?”

 

“He threatened me. They beat me over and over when I wouldn’t talk. I was unaware of Steve Rogers’ or James Barnes’ whereabouts, but Ross ordered his guard to electrocute me until I confessed.” Wanda said, in an eerily calm tone. They had talked about this, and she will talk about her ordeal without breaking. 

 

She looked at Ross directly in the eye while she continued. “Ross would participate. He whipped me, and cut me with a knife whenever I spoke out against him. Sometimes, they shocked me with high doses of electricity that I passed out. It helped to ward against my powers, and I was always heavily drugged.”

 

Ross did nothing to show his emotions on this, even if the UN assembly did. Murmurs rose from the assembly as she recounted what Ross had done in the Raft, but never once did she let her anger get to her. He will get what he deserved soon. 

 

“King T’challa has presented medical documents from Wakandan doctors supporting Ms Maximoff’s injuries. Mr Ross, do you acknowledge your actions?”

 

Across her, Ross licked his lips. “Yes.”

 

The UN assembly behind them was growing restless and louder. They hadn’t been expecting him to admit so easily, or for the tape to be true at all. 

 

“Why did you do it?” The judge pressed.

 

“In self-defence.” Even far away, Wanda knew he was lying. “She’s powerful, the most powerful one out of them. It was my job to uncover the Winter Soldier’s location and capture Captain America. They destroyed too much under the Accords, and had to be punished.”

 

“Self-defence? You already drugged and shocked her, how could she have attacked you? What was your real motive?” Natasha hissed from the sides. She wasn’t happy to see him lie out of his skin about Wanda. If this was the route he was going with, it was probably a good time to bring out Bruce, and Tony agreed.

 

“Ok time out, Ross. I think we need to have a quick intermission, your honour.” Tony stood up, ignoring the several guards that was about to come in to stop them from any harm. “Ambassadors, generals, and distinguished leaders, I’d like to present to you Dr Bruce Banner.”

 

Bruce came in meekly through the very same doors Wanda had just come out of. The cameras flash in his direction, and Wanda can only hope that the Hulk doesn’t make an unscheduled appearance. But Bruce is prepared for all the shocked glances that’s coming his way as he made his way up to Wanda, his eyes never leaving Thaddeus Ross. 

 

The last time he saw him face to face, he had saved his life. But Ross was never one to remember moments like that. The disgraced general wasn’t looking very shocked, but Wanda noticed that he was looking slightly uncomfortable now. 

 

“Dr Banner. We did not know if you were still an Avenger.” The judge said after the crowd had calmed down. 

 

“The Hulk cannot be tied down.” Bruce replied, looking pointedly at Ross. “But that’s not why I’m testifying. I want to know what does Ross have against the Avengers. Whatever conflict we had shouldn’t be used to destroy them.”

 

“Banner.” Ross said coldly. “You think I’m foolish enough to come after the Avengers just because you dated my daughter?”

 

“Then tell us truthfully. What were your motives for creating the Accords?” Natasha asked. 

 

“The Avengers need to be kept in line.” Ross sneered, but Natasha simply looked over at Tony, who shook his head.

 

“I never really liked you, old man.” Tony sighed. “Enough drama, tell us why. Banner here has the deeds on you before the Avengers was formed, and also, we’ve done some digging.”

 

Showing the same data F.R.I.D.A.Y. had found using his tech, he projected it for the jury to see. “Why the hell did you transfer large sums of money to an unknown buyer right before the Accords?”

 

Ross squinted, then looked back at the Avengers. They were all in on this, considering how none of them were surprised. He couldn’t go on any further trying to lie his way out it at this rate. 

 

“I was trying to find Hydra.” 

 

This time, there were some shocked gasps from the UN committee and diplomats. Wanda eyed Natasha from the sidelines; she had predicted it to be true. 

 

“Hydra?” The President of the council spoke, surprised enough to be interrupting. “Hydra has been eliminated by the Avengers in 2015, after the god Loki’s scepter was retrieved.”

 

“And yet you still have the Winter Soldier.” Ross looked directly at Steve and Bucky, who were seated beside Natasha. “Cut one head, and two will grow in place.”

 

“Are you admitting to be part of Hydra?” The judge asked. 

 

“No. But I knew Alexander Pierce. I didn’t know that he was Hydra, and after they took down SHIELD, they investigated the entire committee.” Ross flickered his gaze over to where Natasha and Steve were. Then he smirked, a little cocky. “Was that where Captain America and the Black Widow fell in love?”

 

Oh shit. They had completely forgotten that Ross had seen the photos Tony took to buy them some time. Still, Natasha doesn’t let it get under her skin, not even when the confused murmurs rose from the assembly. She frowned, and stole the chance to speak. “Why were you trying to find Hydra?”

 

“I should be asking you that, Ms Romanoff.” Ross turned to face her, ignoring his restraints. “Why did you expose SHIELD?”

 

Natasha wasn’t very taken aback, but she didn’t know why he would ask such a question. “Hydra had plans that would have destroy us, and the only way to stop them was if we removed SHIELD. So why were you trying to find them when they are gone?”

 

“You should know that Hydra wouldn’t be so easily removed.” Ross hissed back, somehow enraged with her answer. “Even after the sceptre was found. Hydra will always find its way back, and you were the reason they even tried to regroup after SHIELD fell. But the Avengers were weak, and they didn’t eliminate Hydra completely. You left them crawling back, reforming after the sceptre and Ultron.”

 

There was no point jumping around, and Natasha was getting impatient. He kept pinning the blame on them, and was somehow sure that Hydra was back. She just needed him to confirm their theory, or explain himself. “I’m asking you one last time. Why were you trying to find Hydra?”

 

“Because they took my daughter.”

 

Bingo. Tony looked up at the jury, who were as engrossed as they were. Nick Fury himself was watching quietly, his one eye on Ross. They were nearly there, this would be the Avengers’ win. 

 

Natasha didn’t stop there. “Betty Ross. How do you know, and why would they do that?”

 

“I’ve been receiving messages. Warnings, rather. And you know why, Ms Romanoff. You’ve done your readings, haven’t you? Back in SHIELD, when you were tasked to find Banner.”

 

“Dr Banner?” The judge asked calmly from the front. 

 

“I was running away after an incident with the Hulk and the Abomination.” Bruce explained. “Before the Avengers, Natasha was tasked to find me. But what warnings have you seen? Why would they take Betty?”

 

“Because she knows how to create a Hulk, and how to tame it. SHIELD had Emil, the Abomination. They had him for years, and we were too slow to realise that it meant that Hydra had him all along.” Ross was starting to tell it all. 

 

“But you deleted all the files on the Super Serum project. That’s why nobody knows how the Hulk came about.” Bruce frowned. He wasn’t liking how this was all starting to be true.  

 

“You’re right. I deleted all the files on Betty. But of course SHIELD would find their way to keep them, right?” Ross sneered, pointing at Steve and Natasha. “He found out SHIELD was Hydra. And when she dumped files all over the Internet, what’s left of Hydra found out.”

 

“It’s my own fault for not seeing through Pierce. We had dinner several times with the committee, but it turns out it was just recruitment drives.” His eyes darkened. “I should never have let Betty attend one of them. He showed too much interest in her work, and I mistook that.” 

 

“Then how how did they take her?” Bruce asked softly. He didn’t like Ross, but they were both fond of Betty. If Hydra took her...

 

He didn’t know how he could accept that.

 

“They took her after we fought. She was always fighting me at some point.” Ross continued. “They were doing investigations in the entire committee after Pierce was discovered, it wasn’t a good time. She was uncontactable for weeks. I thought she was just being rebellious, because after the fight I deserved that.”

 

“But then the silence got too long. I made a missing person’s report, and then a week later, someone sends me photos of the Hulk. I thought she was playing with me, but then Betty was never this childish. So I ignore them, until Hydra sends me photos of her and the brother.” Ross pointed right at Wanda, who’s going white. “Enhanced. Pierce spoke of plans to save the world from the Avengers if they went rouge, and I knew that much at least. So it turned out to be a message from Hydra. That’s when I knew something was going wrong.”

 

“How did you figure out that Hydra took Betty?” Natasha asked.

 

“Because they sent me a tape.” Ross slumped over, defeated. It was the sight of a father who had lost hope. “You think if I went to the authorities they would believe that I wasn’t Hydra? I had all this evidence sent to me. Someone was framing me, a message that if I said a word, I would go down with them.”

 

“What was on that tape?” Bruce demanded. Betty was taken. By Hydra. He felt sick at the thought of it. 

 

“They were interrogating her. A series of questions, and she just kept screaming.” Ross’s eyes narrowed at Wanda, and she felt a shiver down her spine. “I did the same to her, she deserved it. Every single hit was for Betty.”

 

Natasha’s hand at found her way to Wanda’s, grasping it tightly to calm the younger girl’s shaking. The spy hissed, “So this is for revenge. Where is Betty Ross now?”

 

“You tell me. I haven’t been able to track her for years. I did transfer money to various people. Zemo was one of them, he said he needed funding to find Hydra, I guess it was for an entirely different reason.” Ross paused, refusing to soften, but even they knew he was defeated. “Zemo comes along and destroys you. It’s not too hard to push for the Accords; you Avengers have done enough damage since New York. And I’ve lost patience in you. Before Ultron, you were destroying Hydra bases left and right, but they were still one step ahead of me.”

 

“So you thought we’d all sign the Accords and you could order us to uncover Hydra.” Natasha’s put together the pieces faster than the rest.

 

“It’s too late for that now.” Ross sighed. “The whole world knows my plan. She’s as good as dead.”

 

“Betty can’t be dead. If you think they are still alive, she’s somewhere there.” Bruce shook his head. He couldn’t accept that, Betty Ross simply couldn’t be dead.

 

“Then you find her. Find her and tell her I tried.” Ross slumped in his chair, the handcuffs clinging with a loud clank. He was in no position to do anything for his daughter now. 

 

But the Avengers were tied by the law. There was no way they could find her in this predicament. That meant only one thing, and Ross wanted it too. He wanted the Accords, the very thing he created to drive them apart, gone. 

 

The UN assembly was getting restless now, mumbling and whispering among the crowd. They were all in witness of this, and the threat of Hydra scared them. 

 

“The jury will now deliberate.” The judge spoke, after he managed to subdue the crowd. “Before we vote with the UN nations, we will decide the terms and outcome of Thaddeus Ross and the Sokovian Accords.”

 

He dismissed them, and Ross was lead back to his holding cell with his restraints. Wanda watched him go, the silhouette of a broken man having everything taken from him. She would find a way to completely forgive him, because her heart did feel for him. 

 

“Come on, little witch.“ Natasha pulled her away, and Wanda forced her eyes away from the man. “It’s the intermission now, they’ll call us back to hear their verdict.”

 

“Oh.” Wanda said, turning to find that they were all leaving, even the assembly. She spotted Okoye waving them over, a Starbucks cup in her hand.

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“Nope.” The warrior grinned. “Starbucks! At least the UN is good for something.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not supposed to be a long wait, but Nick Fury isn’t with the rest of them in the private room T’challa’s happily set aside for the Avengers. The King wasn’t there either; it’s not a surprise, considering how he was still a part of the UN as the leader of Wakanda.

 

He comes back in later on though, with a worried frown on his face. “The UN jury is deciding, but there have been certain concerns.”

 

“About?” Steve asked.

 

“They aren’t entirely sure that the Avengers can be self sufficient. Without the Accords, it will go back to the way things were after Sokovia. They are worried that whatever happened in Lagos will repeat itself.” T’challa shook his head. “Lagos was purely an accident. I’ve already given my statements to the jury, but they do not wish for my opinions on this matter.”

 

“The UN members?” Hill questioned.

 

“Like me, they don’t have a say until the jury has come to a conclusion. But after the testimonies, they are more worried about the threat of Hydra.” 

 

“If they don’t trust us, what will they do about the Accords?” Tony was most concerned about this. If they didn’t eliminate it, Peter would be in trouble. He didn’t sign it as Peter Parker, and if they came down hard on him, May would be devastated.

 

“The testimonies did help. They will review each case individually, and I’m sure none of us will be brought to prison.” T’challa promised. Opening Wakanda up to the world was something he saw as a sign for the UN to be careful of what they pushed in their way. If it came to play, he was willing to use their technology as a bargaining tool, and he was sure Shuri would agree as well. They would only use Wakandan tech to aid the world, and if they threatened Wakanda for housing the Avengers, they will use it against them.

 

“So what are they suggesting?” Natasha pushed away her empty cup of coffee. She really hated that there was never a clear win from all these legal matters 

 

“Nothing’s certain yet, but... Natasha... They are most concerned that you’ll double cross them like before. It is something they will have to consider if they let the Avengers go without punishment.”

 

“Are you saying they’ll leave me out of the deal?” The redhead asked. “I haven’t been favourable in the eyes of the press these past weeks.”

 

Beside her, Steve reached for her hand. He didn’t need her to separate herself from the group. “You’re an Avenger, I won’t let it happen.”

 

She sighed in response. “Steve, it’s not up to you.”

 

“I’m not sure.” T’challa admitted. “We have to hope for the best. There’s no where to run now, so even house arrest is favourable compared to imprisonment.” 

 

Wanda shuddered at the thought of the Raft, while Steve froze beside Natasha; he understood T’challa’s concern, but he wouldn’t have that. Natasha should not be punished because of him, or what he made them choose when he and Tony were fighting. “No, who can the Avengers report to? Not the United States. Are you saying they’ll want to force us to stay under the UN?”

 

“After all that Ross just revealed? No, they are unlikely to do so. Even if they did, the UN nations will vote against it. No one wants to see another power-driven general boss around the Avengers.” Tony argued.  

 

“Fury is still with them. It means that he’s negotiating. He has more connections than you think he would, Steve.” Maria supplied from the side. She’s right, because Nick Fury was a very powerful man. They failed to see it when they were in SHIELD, but his connections exceeded Ross’s. A secretive man held his power by collecting secrets from all his ties.

 

“Captain. If the outcome is unfavourable, we have to decide whether to take it or stop.” T’challa eyed him. They cannot continue to fight the UN week after week. They had to take a stand. Either to agree to whatever terms they had, or to end the Avengers.

 

Forever.

 

So what would be their stand?

 

* * *

 

Steve paced along the quiet corridors, far away from the excitement of the assembly. They were about to go back in, and he just needed the space. Some place to think carefully and weigh his options. They were all looking up to him, and for his answer. He was still their leader, and it was times like this when he questioned his own leadership. He had lead half the team right into this mess, for God’s sakes. Even Natasha was in trouble because of him, speaking of...

 

She couldn’t be left out of the deal. Not because she crossed sides for him. He wouldn’t allow that. 

 

“You should be fixing your tie before you head out, not wearing out your shoes”

 

His favourite redhead smirked from the other end of the hallway, and he walked over to her. “My tie is fine.”

 

“Then why are you so worried?”

 

“Because I don’t know what’s going to happen.” Steve admitted. “T’challa’s right. I have to take a stand for the Avengers. I can’t let them bully us into another fall out, or a deal we don’t want.”

 

Natasha sighed. She wasn’t expecting Steve to be fine with any terms, he was stubborn like that, and he would only want it to go his way or nothing at all. “You’re our leader, whether Tony admits it or not. We trust you, Steve. It will be okay.”

 

“What if it doesn’t? You think I worry only about the Avengers? I worry about you, Nat. I made you go against the Accords. They are only worried because I made you change sides. What if they arrest you? Do you really want to be imprisoned in the Raft?”

 

Natasha pressed a palm against Steve’s cheek, feeling the scruff of his beard. He hadn’t shaved, because she liked it, but also to show that he wasn’t entirely the Captain America the UN could boss around. “If this is about me, you need to promise me that you’ll choose for the Avengers. Don’t be stupid and think only about me.” 

 

“Natasha...”

 

“No, the team comes first. Always, Rogers.” She tilted her head to look right into his eyes, inches away. “Think about Wanda, she’s too young to be monitored for being a hero. For Clint and Scott; they have children, a _family_. You can’t take that away from them.”

 

Her emerald eyes pierce right into his, eyes blazing. “Promise me, Steve.”

 

If they took Natasha away, he’ll protest against it. But T’challa was right, and they couldn’t be fighting the UN week after week, especially not when Hydra could still be out there. He had to lead this team to the best outcome. 

 

Even if it meant disregarding Natasha’s safety. She could be dragged to prison. She still signed the Accords, and went against it. She didn’t have the conditional pardon Clint or Scott have because of their children, or the pain Wanda suffered from Ross. And she was right about the press; the UN assembly might vote against her. 

 

They would get to nowhere if he the UN didn’t give him the terms he wanted. 

 

“I promise.” He let out reluctantly, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, and then landing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

 

She lets him, pleased with his answer. But he doesn’t think he will follow through it. He will do whatever it took to protect her, and the Avengers. 

 

And he won’t take no for an answer.

 

* * *

 

It starts out well. 

 

They list down all the terms for the new arrangement of the Accords. It needed to be fulfilled, otherwise they won’t have a deal. Steve listened closely to them, because he’s not going to lose anyone of the Avengers. They needed a full team, or nothing.

 

Ross was going to prison for corruption. He had ulterior motives in controlling the Avengers, and used his status to get what he wanted. It’s no surprise, but Steve still felt a sense of relief seeing them lead the man away. For Wanda, who had suffered too much for her age, and for the Avengers, because they let him drive them apart.

 

Scott and Clint had to settle for house arrest, as predicted. They weren’t Avengers before, with Scott being Antman off the records, and Clint having retired after Sokovia. It’s still a better deal than having to go on the run with the children, so they’ll take it. They might still have a chance to negotiate better terms, so he lets this one rest for now.

 

Peter’s underaged, so he’s off the hooks. He signed as Spiderman, so it wasn’t entirely illegal for him, and with that Tony heaved a sigh of relief. Aunt May would be pleased, and Peter could deal with being grounded for now. Maybe Natasha could have a few words with his Aunt, or Steve could. He was sure May would be locking his windows now that she knew what he could really do.

 

Wanda received an apology. She’s not really sure if it makes anything better, but the UN was feeing particularly guilty about the whole Ross situation – the Raft was a total lapse in their arrangement, and the video did prove that she had suffered under him. They’ll be more lenient with her, if anything else went down. She’s entirely free, despite not having signed the Accords, and no one dared to question it.

 

She thanked them anyway.

 

“The Winter Soldier is no longer a threat, according to her highness Ms Shuri.” The judge ruled, as Bucky held his breath. He’d be damned if the outcome was bad. “The medical report was conclusive, and Wakanda’s technology can hopefully aid in other research for Dementia and Amnesia.”

 

“And so we conclude that Mr Barnes will not be trialled for the crimes the Winter Soldier made. He will be given a _Prisoner of War_ status, and will be reinstated as a citizen of the United States.”

 

Sam gave Bucky a clap on the back for that before Steve could. They fought a lot, but they had been friends in the last few weeks. From the grin Bucky had, he sure was happy as he thanked the jury with gratitude. Even Stark looked slightly pleased with that verdict, and Shuri was of course, smug about her technology. 

 

Next was Sam and Steve. They broke the law, but they were willing to bypass it for all the safekeeping efforts the Avengers had done for the world. Sam’s mentioned as an ex soldier, and Steve obviously as Captain America, which probably helped the most. 

 

So far so good. Steve was still tensed though. They always kept the hardest terms last.

 

“Ms Romanoff, however. The jury’s having a hard time deciding on the terms regarding you.” 

 

Natasha stuck her chin up, her head held high. She would never show weakness to the committee, and Steve was afraid she’d pull the same stunt she did all those years ago and dare them to arrest her. Instead, she looked pointedly at the judge, her green eyes blazing. “I can only imagine.”

 

“SHIELD gave you immunity when you first turned. It’s a bit hard to do the same now, when you’ve broken the law. You signed the Accords, Ms Romanoff.” The judge reminded her, and everyone else. 

 

“Hold on, are you saying you’ll send her to jail? She’s done so much more for the world, she saved us in New York, and Sokovia. She’s an Avenger too.” Steve found himself saying. Natasha turned her head to face him, and he could feel the anger even seats away. “Shouldn’t that be immunity by itself?”

 

“There are no Avengers here, Captain. Not when all of you are on trial.”

 

Steve’s heart sank. He knew they’d hold that against her, and it was his fault. He looked over to Nick Fury, whose one eye darkened. SHIELD did choose to ignore the Black Widow’s past in favour of her skillset, but there was no SHIELD now, and whatever underground business Fury had started after Sokovia? It would do nothing but harm in this case.

 

“No.” Fury spoke up, and all eyes turned to him. “Remember what we discussed. The world needs their superheroes. What will you do if Hydra really came back?”

 

Sighing, the chairman of the committee nodded to the judge. He took out a separate document, and returned back to his speech. “However, Nick Fury has an interesting proposition to make. The committee has considered his proposal, and we now proceed to state our terms.”

 

“For the Avengers to work again, without the Sokovia Accords, SHIELD should be reinstated.” 

 

There were protests coming out from the attending assembly, as the UN committee and jury sat back. SHIELD’s downfall was notoriously bad press for them. A joke, if you will. For an organization claiming to have the world’s interests at heart and then suddenly revealing themselves to be Hydra all along? Nobody wanted to be played like that again.

 

“But how can you be so sure that SHIELD will not be compromised again?” The UN chair asked, directing it to Fury. “Our members have a hard time trusting you. After your... death.”

 

“I’m not asking you to trust me.” Fury said, shaking his head. “I’m asking you to consider another director.”

 

This surprised them all, even Maria; she was unaware of Fury’s plans for this. She hadn’t been in the loop with all of his meetings this time, and it was strange considering how she was the only one who knew that Fury faked his death after Steve and Natasha had rushed to see him. 

 

Maria’s shock made Steve confused, because Fury told her everything – she was his most trusted. Whatever he was planning, none of them knew. 

 

“If you don’t want SHIELD, who will you trust to keep the Avengers in check? Certainly not Stark Industries.” Fury pointed out, and Tony had Pepper to stop from protesting aloud. “Gentlemen, the offer still holds.”

 

A moment of silence as the UN chairman considered. “Very well, Fury. You’ve made a point. We need the Avengers, but the jury will only do so if someone like SHIELD monitored them.”

 

“Wait. So you’ll reinstate SHIELD. But if you don’t trust Fury, what do you mean?” Natasha asked. She wasn’t one to believe that Nick would willingly hand over his position to anyone. 

 

Fury smiled, and it’s a sight so rare that even Stark was speechless. “As I said, find a new Director. And Hill? You’re it.”

 

Maria paled, eyeing her old boss. “Sir, I–“

 

“You’ve seen me handle it. In fact, I think you do more for me than I do for SHIELD.” Fury interrupted, and the UN committee nodded in agreement. 

 

“We will only accept the terms, and give immunity to all of the mentioned Avengers, if you accept, Agent Hill.” The judge called. This was the ultimatum, Steve thought. Start SHIELD again, with another Director. No more Fury, no more Accords, and no more UN. No more running from the law. 

 

Maria’s the biggest pain in the ass that Natasha’s ever come across. When Clint first brought her in, after all the interrogations and after she was _finally_ cleared, Hill actually shot her sleeve and gazed the skin – a warning shot. But that’s probably why she liked Hill. She’s tough, no nonsense, and she could handle all of Fury’s bullshit. She held her own, even when those foolish agents thought she slept her way up to Fury’s side, and then found themselves thrown to the side on the mats the next day at agent field evaluations. 

 

So it made sense that Fury wanted her to take over his job. Fury doesn’t do things halfway. If he knew the UN didn’t trust him, he wouldn’t even suggest this plan in the first place unless he had a replacement.

 

Maria looked back at Natasha, their eyes meeting. Natasha watched as they shone with determination. Yeah, Hill’s no chicken. She was going to do this. 

 

“Of course I’ll do it.” Hill said simply, eyes blazing. “Reinstate SHIELD and give us back the Avengers. We have some work to do.”

 

* * *

 

They end up voting under those terms. Have the Avengers back under SHIELD, with Maria Hill as Director.

 

Almost all the countries under the UN vote in support for the new terms. They never had an unanimous vote, so that would do. But it’s done, and they are the Avengers again. 

 

The house arrests? SHIELD would take care of that, no problem. None of them will be sent back to the Raft, and even Natasha would walk away free. Steve wants to kiss her right in front of the jury and assembly, but he’ll have to hold back. 

 

“Steve, you fool. I told you to stand with the Avengers. What were you doing, asking for my immunity?” Natasha whispered, the pair of them letting the press take photos as the Avengers crowded around, congratulating each other. Clint’s found his way to Scott, both of them laughing – Natasha knew house arrest really wasn’t punishment. They might even fight Hill on this if she ever got around to remove it. Even Wanda looked a little excited, and Tony was somewhere playing it up for the cameras. 

 

“Let them throw you in jail? I’m not losing you like that, Nat.” Steve mumbled back, arm around her waist. They’ll be talked about in the press if this kept up; Ross’s comment the other day about Captain America and Black Widow was already hitting the news. 

 

“Idiot.” She breathed instead, feeling his arm draw her closer. They really should stop this; the flashes from the cameras were reminders that they weren’t alone.

 

“You can’t get rid of me.” He bent down just an inch lower.

 

They’ve never done this before. Been together side by side after the news? Yes. Teasing their friends about their sex life? Yep. Holding hands? Of course. But never kissed in public. Natasha feels it in her, just watching Steve look over to her with _love_ in his eyes. She really wants to kiss him right now.

 

“Rogers.” She said, her eyelashes fluttering. “Are you going to kiss me in front of all the cameras?”

 

“We’re Avengers now.” He grinned, the words flowing out so easily. They really were, the gang were together again, no more hiding. “Are cameras going to stop us?”

 

“Maria will have a headache with us.” Still, Natasha pulled him closer to her, ignoring the commotion around them. Hill was going to be _Director_ , she can handle anything. He’s so close now, but she wants him even closer. She's come a long way, from being taught that love was nothing but a distraction, but Steve has taught her so much more. She's been so opened to their relationship now, and she's  _happy_. The happiest she's been in her life. She deserves this, really. And if the world knew about them? Let them. She's free, and so is he.

 

“Romanoff, are _you_ really going to kiss me in front of all the cameras?”

 

She laughed, and cupped his face with her hands, just like how she did all those years ago when they were on the escalator, hiding from Rumlow. The first time they kissed. The first time he knew she wasn’t just his partner. The start of all new beginnings. 

 

Then she grinned back, and he swore his heart skipped a beat. “Public displays of affection make people _very_ uncomfortable.” 

 

When she kisses him – finally, their first very public affection – he doesn’t even think about the flashes from the cameras, or their very noisy friends (especially Sam) at the back. 

 

It’s just him and her, and they’ll be okay.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have guessed, the end it near! Been wanting to write this one for ages, so I'm glad it finally got to here. As always, thank you for reading! One more chapter to go, and then we'll have the conclusion.


	9. Nine | Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go in for their first mission, with Hill as Director, and they get closure with the Accords and Hydra. There's no one stopping them now, and finally, Steve and Natasha get what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I love you.” Natasha whispered, looking into Steve’s blue orbs, stopping for a minute. 
> 
>  
> 
> His smile, bright and welcoming, is her favourite thing in the world. “I love you too.”

The first thing Hill does as Director? She calls the Avengers for a meeting. 

 

“Director Hill? You’ll be a pain in my ass.” Natasha grumbled. She was was still tired from last night’s celebration – Wakanda really knew how to throw parties.

 

“Good morning to you too, Nat.” Maria grinned. She’ll be gloating over that title for a good week. It still hasn’t quite sunken in, but Fury’s nowhere to be seen. He claimed to have retired, and was probably with the kids now, spoiling them like how he used to.

 

It was kinda strange seeing Sharon by her side though. Not that Natasha was against a little girl power. But Fury’s been the head of the helm for so long. 

 

“You’re on the front page.” Maria threw her a newspaper, and yup, front page, on the left corner – a photo of Steve and Natasha kissing. 

 

“Captain America finds love with the Russian!” Clint read aloud, snatching up the paper before Natasha can. “Crappy title.”

 

“I really liked Fox News’ one page analysis of your relationship. _So_ in depth.” Tony added onto the teasing. 

 

“You’d think they’d focus more on the important things.” Steve sighed, his ears turning red with embarrassment. Natasha patted his shoulder, and he looked over, smiling. He’ll keep his hands off her for now, otherwise Tony and Clint would never let it down. In some ways, they were worse than the press. 

 

“Yes, like Hydra.” Hill started, and the gang looked up. They had work to do. “Ross isn’t a total fool. We can’t ignore what he said.”

 

“Won’t Hydra be hiding now, if it’s true? Practically every newspaper reported about the UN assembly.” Steve pointed out.

 

“Yes, so we don’t have much time. We only have the element of surprise, because no one knows the Avengers are back in business. SHIELD isn’t up and running yet.”

 

“Oh Maria. Did you really just start this without consulting anyone?” Natasha laughed at her boldness. 

 

“ _Director_ Hill, Romanoff.” Maria smirked. “I consult myself.”

 

“I like her more than the grumpy pirate.” Bucky grinned, especially directing it at Sam. 

 

Sam looked absolutely devastated at the corner by Bucky and Scott. Apparently Hill told him they weren’t going to work while she was Director, because “the Avengers were a handful, but so was the World Security Council.” They had been on her case to find out what happened to Hydra after Ross’ statement, and she didn’t want any distractions. 

 

“Can you please hire Fury to be your agent? I’d pay to see that.” Clint snapped his fingers, pointing at Maria. 

 

“You’re as bad as Nat.” Hill grumbled. “Shut up and let me talk about Hydra.”

 

They do, even if Clint changes his index finger to an obscene one and she sighed – the Avengers really were like children. “Before SHIELD went down, we were housing some dangerous inmates. One of them includes the Abomination. They were transferred to a safekeeping facility operated under the World Security Council, removed of Alexander Pierce.”

 

“Where is he now?” Steve asked.

 

“Two years ago, just after Sokovia, they had a break in. Emil Blonsky was one of the few who escaped.”

 

“Why didn’t the Avengers know about this?” They were rebuilding after Sokovia, and the team with Sam, Rhodey, Wanda and Vision were training. 

 

“Emil wasn’t a threat to the United States at that point. They sent the CIA to track him down instead.”

 

“Ok.” Natasha nodded. “So we track him. Too many coincidences, don’t you think? Betty and Emil disappearing one after another. It’s got to be linked.”

 

“We have a hit. Last seen location via satellites? Russia.” Tony was already fiddling with his tech right when the Abomination was discussed and he enlarged his screen, projecting it for everyone to see. His A.I. was nothing but resourceful, and quick, every time they needed something on the whim. “I’ll have FRIDAY crossmatch some more to see if it’s accurate.”

 

“Uh, before that, I have a question.” Tony stopped, glancing over to Peter, who had kept quiet the entire meeting and was still in awe to be legally considered an Avenger. “Are we all the Avengers?”

 

“Yes.” Hill nodded. “Have a problem?”

 

“Parker, you’re too young. I already had your aunt screaming into my ear yesterday after she saw them nearly send you to jail.”

 

“But they didn’t! Aw, Mr Stark! I promise I’ll do good.” Peter shot up, the youngest in the room. Beside him, Wanda yanked him down – Hill looked like she was about to blow a casket. 

 

“Yeah, he’s a boy.” Sam agreed. 

 

“I’m sixteen!”

 

“A kid.”

 

“Are you suggesting you put him on probation?” Maria raised a brow.

 

“No, I’m saying you put him back in school.” Tony shook his head, looking pointedly at Peter. “You got into this mess because of me, kid. If you think I’ll let you join the Avengers to get into bigger messes? Nope.”

 

Peter looked absolutely dejected, and Natasha did feel for him. He was jumpy and talked too much in fights, but his powers left him strong. They needed someone like him, and maybe Tony could come to see that. 

 

“No, put him on probation.” Natasha cut in before Peter could protest over Stark. “I’ll train him.”

 

Steve glanced over, surprised. So was everyone else in the room, really. Peter was positively elated, and it took all his willpower not to jump up in his seat – he got the hint when Wanda pulled him down the first time around. “Natasha! Do you really mean it?”

 

“Why not?” Her eyes sparkled as she shrugged. “It would be fun.”

 

“He hasn’t graduated.” Tony folded his arms.

 

“He can do it while he trains.”

 

“Everyone knows he’s Spiderman now.” Tony wasn’t budging. 

 

“No one mentioned Spiderman. As far as they are concerned, he’s just the intern you brought along with to work with Wakanda to break Ross.” 

 

Tony took one long look at Natasha, and then Peter. “Yeah, I can’t argue with this one. Do what you want, kid.”

 

“Yes, Mr Stark! I won’t disappoint, promise!” The kid nodded vigorously. 

 

“So is it settled?” Hill looked around the room. No one seemed to be complaining, a good first for the Avengers. “Stark, find out more about Russia.”

 

“So what do we do now?” Wanda asked, curious.

 

“We pretend we don’t have any plans for the Avengers.” Hill said. She’s right, they needed the element of surprise. They’ll pretend the Avengers were taking a nice long break now instead of trying to hunt down Hydra.

 

“And pack some warm clothes. It gets cold in Russia.” Natasha finished. 

 

* * *

 

“Bucky?” Natasha found him hiding in the corner, his metal arm covered by his suit and some black gloves. She herself was dressed in a black gown, just sliding across the marbled floor, her red hair down in long curls down her shoulders. 

 

They were attending a very long, very boring, and equally mandatory dinner. Mostly UN officials, ambassadors and generals, and she had gone to take a breather. Everyone loved crowding around Captain America, and Stark himself loved the attention. She saw Wanda at the other corner with Vision, who was wearing a suit as well, in his human disguise – it was still shocking to see that. Peter was somewhere with Sam, the appointed sitter of the hour, so at least she didn’t start training with the younger boy until much later. And Clint was by the buffet with Scott, the pair probably complaining about the dinner. Even Bruce had found someone to talk to, and she wasn’t feeling up to it for another round of mindless chatting with officials – that was Hill’s job now.  

 

She needed a break from the chatting, and bumped into Bucky in this very corner. He was obviously trying to slip away too; they were both trained by the same people, she could recognise that. 

 

Tomorrow, they’ll fly to Russia. She wasn’t excited about this, but FRIDAY did match scans and Blonsky was almost certain to be there.

 

“Where’s Steve?” Bucky greeted her, as she handed him an iced drink. He shook his head; alcohol and him didn’t quite mix yet, and he didn’t want to be intoxicated.

 

“It’s water.” She explained, thrusting the glass back to him. “Steve’s being Captain America now.”

 

“Oh.” Bucky frowned. Steve was always popular with the women after the serum, so maybe they were all crowding around him like before. “You’re not jealous?”

 

“Of some old men sucking up to him because he served in the same war as their fathers? No.”

 

Bucky laughed, and she matched his. He had his share of that just moments ago – still surreal being thanked for his service after the war, when he had undergone years of hiding. Still, Russia had bad memories for both of them. He tipped the glass up and drank a good half of the cool water. “We’re going back to Russia tomorrow.”

 

Natasha nodded. “Yes.”

 

“I don’t remember everything.” He said truthfully. Whatever Shuri has done, he didn’t regain back all the memories, just bits and pieces. But he doesn’t think about that now, only about the future. “But Russia is where the nightmares are usually about.”

 

For Natasha, who knew more than him. The Red Room, KGB, Hydra... Russia was a nest of nightmares waiting to happen. She nodded again, then reached out for a bottle of Vodka she had stored in the corner. “It’s going to be a simple recon mission. Find the base, get the girl, flush everyone out, go back and give Hill some gloating power.” 

 

“And you guys trust me?” 

 

She took a long swig from the bottle. “Didn’t you hear Hill? You’re an Avenger now.”

 

“Yeah, but what if Shuri isn’t right? And the moment I step back I start to remember and decide to kill you all?”

 

There’s fear in his tone that she picks out easily. Still, she settled her bottle down, and met his eyes. “You wouldn’t. Have faith in yourself, James.”

 

He smiled a little at that, how she slipped out to his first name. Natasha was still determined to call him in anyway that he would feel comfortable with, and so would he. “And is Steve okay with Russia?”

 

“We’ve been there for a mission before. He’s fine.”

 

“But that was before you were dating. He’s an overprotective fool, always has been.”

 

She didn’t need a reminder about that, frowning as she glanced over to Steve across the room. He was talking to some war veteran, who turned into an ambassador for France, and even so far away, he looked over and met her eyes. There’s a smile, and then he’s excusing himself and walking over to them. Bucky wanted to laugh; Steve was always going to be whipped by redheads.

 

“It’s fine.” She repeated, waiting for him. “If you’re worried, you don’t have to go. I’m sure Steve will understand.”

 

“Understand what?” Steve asked, an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

 

“Nothing.” She replied, letting him lean down to give her a kiss. “You didn’t have to ditch those ambassadors to come talk to us.”

 

“I missed you.” He said, grinning slightly. “And have I mentioned that you look stunning tonight?”

 

“Only about a few thousand times.”

 

Bucky looked at them once, then sighed. “You two are impossibly cute. I’m leaving.” 

 

They watch him turn and walk in Sam’s direction, over by the drinks. “Everything fine?” Steve asked, now that Bucky was out of earshot.

 

“He’s just worried about going back to Russia.” Natasha noticed that Steve tensed at that, and patted his chest calmly. “It’s fine. We’re there for an extraction mission, if we find them there. You know we’ve done that countless of times.”

 

“Yes, but I still worry about you.”

 

“You better get that pretty head out of the clouds and worry about yourself.” She laughed, leaning against him. She’s fine with Russia. It’s still her birth country, after all. They were going to be there on official Avengers business, and she’s sure Wanda would feel the same way.

 

“Think I should talk to Buck?” Steve pressed, eyeing his best friend. Across the room, Sam had Peter in tow, and he was obviously complaining about being the sitter for tonight.

 

“No, if he had a problem, he knows he can go to you.” Natasha whispered, tucking herself under Steve’s chin. They were showing a lot more PDA after being photographed and teased mindlessly by their teammates. So maybe a few drinks before a mission wasn’t ideal, but she’s Russian – she can handle it. 

 

She’s right, so he lets it rest, turning to another topic that’s been eating him. “So, you’re really mentoring Peter.”

 

“Why not? It would save him from Stark.”

 

Steve glanced over in the other direction to where Tony was currently being dragged by Pepper away from the drinks. “You’re like his spider mom.”

 

“Not you too!” Natasha groaned, a murderous look in her eyes. She was quite done with Sam and Clint’s stupid jokes about spiders. They were only doing it because Scott had pointed out that ants were insects but spiders weren’t. “And you’re helping me, you know that?”

 

He laughed, pulling her close. “Always.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Widow, you got eyes on this?”

 

“Of course.” The quinjet’s comms came to life. “Get your asses down to the party.”

 

Steve looked over to Wanda, who was already getting ready to leave with Sam. They jump out of the plane, Sam holding Wanda, keeping them flying and not tumbling down. Vision did the same, except he didn’t need to leave through the open quinjet, and opted to phase out through the walls.

 

Natasha, Tony, Clint, Scott and Bruce were somewhere down at the base they found, the coordinates given by one of Ross’s transferred accounts. It was a long stretch, but Steve had a hunch that this one was special – it was in a location just outskirts of the town, in plain sight but apparently closed for years. 

 

“Ok Buck.” Steve turned to his oldest best friend. “We’re up.”

 

“Um, do I go?” Peter asked. The first mission as an Avenger! God, he was living his dream. 

 

“No. You’re with me, kid.” Rhodey stopped him, by the controls of the quinjet. He wasn’t War Machine today, just because they needed someone to get them all out safely if it came to it, and neither Shuri nor Tony felt that he was ready to be in the suit yet. They hadn’t quite tested his new prosthetics in the suit, and Tony was just being overly protective of his best friend. Needless to say, Steve agreed.

 

“Am I on probation?” Peter almost whined, catching himself. Did he sound like a kid? They did call him kid a lot. So what if he was the youngest? It didn’t mean that he was five! 

 

“Just stay here unless you hear a signal, Peter.” Steve commanded, and Peter left it at that. Who was he to disobey Captain America? Besides, it still counted as a mission if he came all the way to Russia, even if he stayed on the plane.

 

“Okay let’s go, dad.” Bucky said, preparing his parachute. He was quite ready for his first mission as an Avenger too. Then he frowned, eyeing Steve. “Aren’t you preparing yours?”

 

Steve waved his shield in response, then jumped off the open ledge. 

 

“Show off.” Bucky grumbled, jumping after him. Rhodey hit a switch to close the door, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Did he just... jump off the plane without a parachute?” Peter asked, still staring at the closing door. 

 

“Just stay here and keep an eye on the radars, kid.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Natasha had her own eyes on someone she thought was dead. 

 

There’s no way Jasper Sitwell was still alive. No fucking way. The Winter Soldier snatched him out of the car on the highway all those years ago, and he was killed on scene by a truck. They now knew that Pierce had sent for the Winter Soldier to kill him for betraying Hydra and leaking their secrets. 

 

And yet there he was in her line of sight, yelling at some poor man. 

 

“I told you not to send the tape. Why the hell did you do that for? Now we need to pack up and run again.” Sitwell fumed, throwing a newspaper at the man’s face. 

 

The man barely looked at the newspaper, but he knew it was all about the Accords – it’s the only thing every news site had been reporting about for weeks. “Sir, you told me to keep him on his toes...”

 

“I meant subtly warn him not to come after us, not give him some damn evidence. Now the UN’s bound to come after us, if the Avengers don’t already plan to. Imagine electing _Hill_ as Director. I’m surprised the old pirate didn’t just shut down SHIELD once and for all.”

 

Natasha looked grimly over at Clint, who had all of this transmitted back to Hill, T’challa and Sharon back in Wakanda. She had her own communications with Steve in the quinjet, and she’d bet he would be just as pissed that Sitwell was still alive. Quietly, she gestured at Clint that she would help Bruce find Betty Ross. He was with Scott somewhere, Antman being his ears and eyes so they wouldn’t need the Hulk to raise unwanted attention. Their goal was to extract the woman, leave, them blow up the base. A stealth mission until the end. 

 

If this kept up, they wouldn’t have to engage Steve and his team up in the quinjet, safely away from sight. She’d hate for him to miss out on this, but sometimes she and Clint was best suited for espionage missions. They’d get Betty out, and Iron Man will help with the clean up. 

 

Except things never really went their way, did they? 

 

Below them, Sitwell and the man’s comms come to live. “Sir, breach in the upper levels. Someone shut down the security locks through the system.”

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Put them back up manually and get someone to fix that problem.” Sitwell hissed into his communicator. He had more pressing problems to face, like how they were going to move out of the base without drawing attention that would lead them to the Avengers. 

 

Natasha met Clint’s eyes. He shrugged, and whispered into his own comms. “Lang, status?”

 

“Got the locks down. Tech won’t get it back up again unless they find the tiny wiring I just cut.” Antman almost sounded smug. “Bruce’s going in to find Ross.”

 

Before they can respond, Natasha shushed Clint to hear what else Sitwell had to say. The ex-SHIELD agent turned to face the useless guy beside him. Never again will he trust a mere low-level employee like this one. “At least make sure the girl and the monster is contained. I don’t want the Abomination out.”

 

Betty Ross was with the Abomination. If Bruce alerted him...

 

Natasha doesn’t have the time to think about what could come out of that, because the entire floor goes red, and the sirens come on. Sitwell scrambled for his communicator again. “What’s going on?”

 

“Sir, the Abomination is enraged. And... there’s a breach. The Hulk is fighting him.”

 

Crap. Natasha nodded at Clint, who sent Cap the signal to come in. Sitwell’s not entirely a dumb agent, because he groaned. “It’s the Avengers! I told you to keep a look out!”

 

“But Sir, we don’t have the capabilities to monitor Wakandan technology...”

 

Sitwell actually went red for a moment, yelling with even more anger into his device. “It’s too late! Get your stupid team moving in and go grab the scientist! Then ditch this base. Follow the contingency plan.”

 

“And Sir? Where will you be going?”

 

How dare this pathetic agent question his authority? “I’ll be evacuating to the jet, and it will leave if you don’t get your team moving. Go!”

 

Up in the balcony, Clint groaned. “We can’t let anyone leave. I guess it’s time to really lose the element of surprise.”

 

“Just do it, Clint.” Natasha ordered, but there’s no need to because Clint’s already releasing his special explosive arrows, and it hits the ground meters away from Sitwell, who doesn’t have the time to recognize it when it detonates, sending him flying. 

 

Their comms crackle to life again. “Widow, you got eyes on this?” Steve must mean the explosions. 

 

“Of course.” Natasha spoke into her communicator, as Clint moved to capture Sitwell. He gestured at her to run further in, and she knew he meant to help stop the agents in the base. She doesn’t even have time to hear what creative curses Sitwell was spewing as she ran in. “Get your asses down to the party.”

 

* * *

 

Whatever nonsense Hydra’s been injecting into the Abomination, it’s only been making him mad. The Hulk has no problems taking him down, smashing through all the tech in the basement. Not a problem when the whole base was going down in flames tonight. They’ll get rid of Hydra, or at least hurt them so badly they won’t be able to regroup for decades. 

 

Scott barely has time to enlarge back into his normal size and lead Betty Ross away from the mess. Hydra agents were running in left and right, but maybe Tony had a hand on stopping them, or they were afraid of getting in between the battle Hulk and the Abomination were having – none of them were making it right to them.

 

Betty Ross was fine though, except for being frightened. She didn’t have any physical injuries, but her mind might not have had the same luxury. She’s shaking, and even Scott alone can’t get her to relax.

 

“Betty, right? I’m Scott.” He said once they’ve made their way across to what Stark labelled as a safe zone. Maybe he should have introduced himself earlier – he’ll take note of that next time on future Avengers missions. 

 

Oh boy, he’s an Avenger! Before he can think about other missions though, he forces himself to concentrate on the lady in front of him. “And we’re here to save you.”

 

“Is my dad alright?” Betty asked, her eyes full of worry and fear. It’s been years since she’s been able to leave this place, and this raid was certainly unexpected.

 

“Let’s get you out of here first.” Scott replied, and maybe it’s not the right thing to say, because she started to tremble even more. 

 

“Who are you people? Why do you have the Hulk?”

 

“We’re the Avengers.”

 

“They told me the Avengers were gone.”

 

“It’s a long story, but we’re back now. Um, ma’am? Can I get you out of here first?” Yeah, he needed to work on his conversational skills when he was saving people.

 

“Tell me where my dad is first.” Betty stayed stubborn. The last time someone did this, she was dragged into this hell. 

 

“In jail.” Scott confessed, watching her face turn to disbelief. Her father was nothing but intelligent, and sometimes a little too cunning for his own good. But he’s not Hydra. It’s been years, but she’s certain that he wasn’t. Otherwise her tormentors wouldn’t have beaten her up before.

 

But this Scott guy? He looked like he was telling the truth. Other than the fact that he called himself Antman and somehow materialized out of thin air when he first came to get her, he wasn’t stupid. He wouldn’t have told her that if he wanted her to get out with him.

 

“Ok, we need to go.” Scott said as an explosion rocked behind them. This time, she followed. They ran past several Hydra agents, and someone else was shooting them before they could even realize who was running. 

 

Scott seemed relieved, when he saw Natasha. “I thought we wouldn’t have backup!”

 

“Where’s Stark?” Natasha yelled back. She eyed Betty Ross behind Scott, and scanned for injuries. Nothing physical on the outside, but maybe that left arm she was favouring should be checked on. She could run out with Scott, they just needed to keep the agents from them.

 

“He’s with Hulk. They’ve been growing the Abomination.” Scott replied.

 

“You can’t beat him so easily.” Betty spoke up, ashamed. She’s been working on him for years. She helped Hydra create this monster, and if they died today, it was on her. “He absorbs the energy directed at him. It takes a while to hold onto it, but he’ll bounce back up stronger.”

 

Scott thought of how the Abomination was letting Hulk beat the shit out of him, going down and _staying_ down. Shit. “And how do we get rid of that energy?”

 

“They haven’t tested him yet.” She admitted. “But my theory is that you’ll need to burn of the excess energy, or feed him until it’s too much.”

 

Natasha repeated everything into her coms, a warning to Hulk. “We’ll need everyone to get there, Betty is safe here. Stark–”

 

“Shit, shit!” Stark yelled into the radios. “Your telling me he feeds on energy? I’ve been shooting that thing and he’s just been absorbing it?”

 

“Um.” Betty stammered, her heart pounding as she heard it. Iron Man was full of reactors, he was definitely feeding the monster. She should have told them this earlier, instead of doubting them. Even if Bruce was still the Hulk... what was she doing? She’s not Hydra. Her father’s in jail and she’s literally helping the enemy. She needed to set things right, before he grew too powerful to control. “I can get Emil to back down.”

 

“Emil Blonsky.” Natasha said slowly. “He’s still in there?”

 

“Yes.” Betty believed he was. They kept him as the Abomination for years, keeping his radiation levels high, but there’s no reason for him not to be in there somewhere. “I need to get to him. Please.”

 

Natasha paused. This was not the mission. The mission was to get Betty Ross out, and destroy the base, meaning the Abomination. 

 

“Please?” Betty repeated.

 

“Natasha, are we actually considering this? Please say we’re not considering this.” Scott yelled unhelpfully by the side. 

 

“Ok.” Natasha sighed, speaking into her comms again. “Tony, Betty is going to talk him down.”

 

“No.” The Hulk roared over the coms. “No Betty.”

 

“Is that–”

 

“Yup.” Natasha wasn’t here to answer any of Betty’s old flames for Bruce. “Clint? Report on Sitwell?”

 

“Got Sitwell here in a sticky situation.”

 

That was good enough. “Betty Ross, I hope you thought this through.” Natasha eyed her, and then handed Scott a thumb drive. “Scott, run back to Clint, get Sitwell on the quinjet. Get this drive to Hill. If anything goes wrong, she’ll want this.”

 

“Wrong?” Embarrassingly, his voice spiked. “We just got back as the Avengers, and you’re going to die tonight?”

 

“No, stupid.” She didn’t have time to entertain Lang today, but she still said it anyway. “No one is dying today. Just go!”

 

Scott turned, and ran before he could get murdered by the Black Widow, and Natasha sighed. “Alright, let’s head back, Ross. I hope you know what you’re doing.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Eyes on Sitwell?” Steve asked, Bucky taking down another Hydra agent with Wanda. 

 

“Got him.” Came the reply on Clint’s end. “Should we get him to the jet?”

 

“No, I’m coming over.” Steve eyed Sam, who nodded. They could hold this at their end. “Where’s Romanoff?”

 

“Gone to help Scott with Betty Ross.” Clint replied, and Steve could see him Sitwell – a nice sticky webbing on Sitwell’s hands, tying them nicely behind his back as Clint pressed him down. Must be Shuri and Peter’s new invention in the lab. 

 

But speaking of, Scott ran over _alone_ , without Natasha and waving a thumb drive in his hand. “Guys! I got it, we need to give this to Hill.”

 

“Where’s Nat?” Steve repeated, frowning. 

 

“She went back in with Betty to calm down the Abomination.” 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He groaned. Only Natasha would do that. It’s not that he’s underestimating her abilities, but the Abomination was like Hulk, and all Nat had was a couple of guns and her Widow’s bites. “And the thumb drive?”

 

“She gave it to me, and told me to get it to Hill if anything goes wrong.” Scott replied nervously. He wasn’t going to get killed by Captain America tonight for losing his girlfriend. “Um, should I run back to help her?”

 

“No, stay here with Clint. We should get Sitwell back with us at least.” Steve glared at the man on the floor, who attempted to speak but was only muffled by the webbing on his mouth. How did Clint even get that there with his arrow? He didn’t want to know, jogging right back in the direction where he came from. 

 

The teams were split, and Sam’s side had the Hydra agents taken care of. Tony’s team had the Abomination, and Nat was heading right back, and that’s where he would go too.

 

“Steve, get back to the quinjet with Sitwell and upload the files on the thumb drive to Hill.” Natasha’s voice spoke through his earpiece – his coms were still on.

 

“Nat, I’m coming to you.” He answered firmly, ignoring her command.

 

“No, we have everything under control here. Find out what the heck Sitwell was doing with those files.” She hissed back, and he could hear bullets being shot in the background. 

 

“We are absolutely not fine here, get Legolas and Lang to do that! Cap, get down here.” Tony butted in before Steve could interject.

 

“I’m coming to you, Stark – that’s enough.” Nat argued.

 

“Widow, unless you are completely sure Betty Ross can bring that thing down, you can’t beat this guy.” 

 

“Enough!” Steve yelled, throwing his shield into the barricade that either Tony or Sam had set up so no one else could enter the fight zone. “I’m already here.”

 

He ran into the mess, ignoring the roaring sounds of the Hulk and Abomination. Iron Man came down to meet him, landing just beside him. 

 

“Please tell me you have a plan.” Steve gritted his teeth as something crashed. Things were looking bad here.

 

“Our plan is Betty Ross.” Tony said. “We can’t fight him. He’s got a way to trap our energy, and it will send us all to our graves if we shoot him. The only reason Hulk is holding his own is because he’s wasting his energy and keeping their radiation levels at check so they’ll both stay big.”

 

Steve thought of how dangerous it was when they first discovered the Hulk lullaby, with Natasha calming him down. It’s not easy, and Nat’s training was the only reason why she was still alive and not dead by the Hulk’s hands. “You sure about this?”

 

“Yes.” Natasha interrupted, and behind her was a young, trembling woman. Betty Ross did not look sure about the plan at all. 

 

“Alright Miss.” Tony gestured to the next room. “We should get that sorted out.”

 

There’s no need to walk over, because something large and green came crashing over, and Natasha barely managed to yank Betty to the side before Hulk cane tumbling in. The boys had their own ways not to get crushed by the Hulk, with Tony flying away and Steve rolling to the other side with his shield.

 

“Stop!” Betty cried, running over to the Hulk. Not a great move, Natasha thought as she tried to run over too. But Steve’s by her side, and he stopped her with his hand. 

 

“Stop, please!” Betty yelled, finding her way to the Hulk. He stopped, unfocused eyes on the tiny woman. It’s undeniably Betty, and even the Hulk remembers her. 

 

“Steve! We have to help her. You need to let go.” Natasha winced, regretting as he pulled her arm back again. 

 

“No, we can’t interrupt. She can stop them both.” Steve whispered.

 

“Betty, move.” The Abomination wasn’t down. He can’t be defeated. They’ve been working on him for years, a decade even. He was as powerful as ever, and he could finally kill the Hulk.

 

“No, you need to stop too. This isn’t you, Emil. Please, remember when they turned you? I know you’re still in there.” Betty Ross stood in front of the Hulk, trying to stand tall to the Abomination. This was going to be tricky. She needed them both to calm down and go back to their original forms. 

 

The Abomination roared, glaring right at her. “He is dead. You made me powerful.”

 

“No, HYDRA made you powerful. Stop, Emil! We are not Hydra.”

 

The Abomination merely struck her to the side, and Betty went flying, hitting the wall with a sickening crack. Things did _not_ look good, and they had the Hulk running back to pin down the Abomination, and the impact of both huge creatures crashing sent Tony, Steve and Natasha scrambling to their feet.

 

“Plan B?” Tony asked, turning to Natasha in his suit.

 

Usually, she’d be slightly flattered that Stark would think she’d have a plan B, but her plan B in this case wasn’t very good. “We need to get enough energy in him, until he can’t contain it. He’s a ticking time bomb, with all the gamma radiation.”

 

“So, we hit him with all we got, and he explodes? Is that what you’re saying?” Steve eyed her carefully. “People are going to die, Nat. Even if we strike him from a distance, we can’t escape in time.”

 

Natasha met his eyes. “And if we don’t contain him, millions will die when Hydra unleashes him.”

 

“Ok.” Tony groaned. “I have an idea. Get Vision here. Also, I think we might have to check on Betty Ross.”

 

Right. The girl wasn’t moving, and she had landed on her left arm on an awkward angle – it might be broken now. Natasha winced as the Hulk roared, smashing through several blocks of concrete as the Abomination fought to handle the excess energy. “Steve, get Betty out of here. Tony, you can Vision can strike him from a distance, right?”

 

“Nat...” Steve started.

 

“Yeah.” Tony ignored him. He could see where this was going. He hated how Natasha had plans involving hurt for herself, but if they didn’t do anything, the whole world would go down. “What do you plan to do?”

 

“Someone needs to get Bruce out, right?” She sighed. She owed him that much, at least, for showing up for the Accords hearing. And Betty deserved to have closure with Bruce, if that’s what she wanted. Maybe the both of them would die trying to stop the Abomination, but there was still a chance of success. “Go get Vision, Tony. And tell the rest to evacuate.”

 

Tony nodded, leaving them standing in the midst of a battle and covered in dust.

 

“Nat, what are you doing?” Steve asked, stubborn and unwilling to leave. 

 

“Steve, you idiot, just go get Betty.” 

 

“And Bruce? You know he’s going to keep the Abomination occupied until Tony and Vision can hit him with their lasers. There’s no way he’s going to survive.” He’s not believing this. They aren’t going to risk it, and even if Hulk could hold his own, seeing how he was leading the Abomination away, he was going to get tired. 

 

“You of all people know we don’t do sacrifices.” Natasha frowned. She forgot how stubborn Steve was, and their relationship was going to bring problems in the field considering how overprotective Steve was. Their job as Avengers was risky and there’s no way he’ll let her do this. “Trust me, Steve. It’s going to be fine. Go get Betty and run to th–”

 

She’s cut off by a kiss, as Steve pulls her in hungrily, desperately. It’s something he’s never done before, and she met him with equal enthusiasm, kissing him back. Then he pulled away, looking at her closely, his blue eyes blazing. “Come back in one piece. Those are your orders.” 

 

“Yes, Captain.” She promised, leaning in to give him another peck. Maybe that’s going to be her last kiss with Steve, but whatever it was, she needed to do this.

 

He nodded, slightly satisfied, and ran to Betty, carefully lifting her up. Natasha didn’t have time to see the rest; she had to go get Bruce, and coming from the thumps and crashes out there, they were fighting away from them. 

 

Hiding under the safety of some debris, she spoke into her comms. “Stark, status?”

 

“Almost in position. FRIDAY has them him sighted, but we need Bruce to stay clear for a while. Plans?”

 

A new voice butted in before Natasha could speak. “I’ll go over, and make a shield using my powers. He won’t be able to get out, but you’ll have to be quick because I can’t hold it for long.”

 

“Wanda.” Natasha frowned. This was not the plan, because Wanda was supposed to be targeting the Hydra agents, and by now she should have evacuated. “You haven’t used your powers in a long time, and you haven’t even tried the shield before.” 

 

Back at the base, Wanda did lots of exercises with Steve, but the shield was a theory that Vision thought of, and after Lagos, it was clear that she wasn’t exactly skilled in that yet. It took a lot of power and effort from her end.

 

“I’ll hold it, Nat.” Wanda replied, determined. 

 

“The Abomination absorbs power. He’ll tear your shield down, do you understand?”

 

“We need to _try_. That’s better than you going in to save Bruce without a plan!”

 

Tony was already in position with Vision. “Red, we need a decision. Everyone’s already clear from the base, and it’s just you, Maximoff, and the two buddies in now.” 

 

Natasha spotted Wanda running over to her, a glow of red. Then she turned to check on the Hulk, who was clearly running out of ideas on making the Abomination use his excess energy as he absorbed whatever the Hulk was throwing. 

 

“Ok, Stark. It has to be fast. Wanda and I will get him into position, and the moment we say go, you better aim at him. Vision?”

 

“Noted.”

 

Wanda panted, landing beside Natasha. “I’m ready too.” She nodded determinedly.

 

“Whenever you’re ready.” The spy replied. 

 

It took some concentration, but Wanda focused as she felt the power in her. The glowing red might have scared her at first, but now, she’s grown to embrace it. It was part of her, and she’ll use it to save instead of destroy, like how Hydra intended her to. The red tendrils from her hands grow towards the Hulk and Abomination, as the Hulk tried to pin him down to the corner for Wanda to throw the shield. He was getting tired, because whenever the Abomination went still or stationary, he was retaining energy and storing it for later use. 

 

In what felt like forever, Wanda finally got the red shield up, shutting Hulk from the Abomination. It grew quickly, enclosing him from Hulk, who scrambled away in understanding. But the Abomination was yelling in rage, and Natasha was right – he was absorbing the energy from the shield, striking it and trying to claw its way out. 

 

Wanda winced, then trembled, and finally let out a scream as she tried desperately to hold the shield. Natasha was worried she was going to bear the worst of it, especially seeing her eyes go red and her entire body glow with the red tendrils. They needed to act fast, but when Iron Man and Vision hit the Abomination, they needed enough time to run and get clear before he exploded. At this point of time? She wasn’t sure they could.

 

She might not be able to go through with Steve’s command.

 

If they waited a second longer, Wanda would break. The younger girl had never used her powers so extensively before, or done this at a distance with so much going around her. And she knew that the Abomination was trying to tear down that shield. 

 

“Now, Stark! Do it!” Natasha yelled into her earpiece, and Wanda let go, proceeding to collapse in her arms. The younger girl was out cold, but that was the least of their problems. She needed to get her out of there, and Bruce too, but the Hulk was exhausted – he looked like he might collapse back into Bruce at any point. 

 

There was a bright beam as Vision and Tony struck the Abomination, who yelled in anger. But he was held back, absorbing all the energy from the two most powerful energy sources in the area. The beams penetrated even the ceiling, two clear points into the monster, who was slowly glowing. 

 

Wanda clearly wasn’t going to wake up any time soon, so Natasha grabbed her, trying to move her quickly without hurting her. If Steve was here... no, he needed to get that drive to Hill, and he shouldn’t be the one doing this. It’s not what he was meant to be doing. 

 

“Run!” She hollered to Hulk, who seemed to be coming back to his senses. 

 

He took one look at Natasha and an unconscious Wanda, and back at the glowing Abomination, and ran towards the girls. “Hulk save!”

 

Natasha wasn’t complaining, but even a Hulk who just fought another radioactive creature was going to be too exhausted to handle them both. Still, Hulk grabbed Natasha and Wanda, and ran away from the ticking time bomb that was still being pinned down by Vision and Iron Man. 

 

Natasha couldn’t think when a deafening explosion rocked the group, throwing Hulk into the air, and subsequently, she felt the impact right to her skull, and the too hot sensation of fire. Her head felt like it was being ripped apart, with the force of the explosion hitting the three of them hard, that even the Hulk let go of Wanda and Natasha, and they went air bound. Then there was smoke, and a yelp as she landed heavily on the ground, hitting her head right on the hard floor.

 

“Nat?” Her comms still crackled in her ear, but everything was too hazy to make sense of it. She didn’t even know where Hulk or Wanda had landed. “Natasha?”

 

But the pounding of her head was too loud. Natasha let her eyes close, and everything went black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit.” 

 

Tony looked on, as the base below him exploded. That was not good, because it meant their plan worked, but it also meant that whoever was inside might be dead. 

 

They just got the Avengers back together, and their first mission to uncover Hydra might end in a complete disaster. Sure, they caught the bad guys. Stopped them from screwing the world, but at what cost? The Avengers always lost too much. 

 

“We need to go in.” Vision said. “Wanda is inside.”

 

“So is Nat and Bruce.” Hell, he wasn’t losing two of the founding members. First, Fury would kill him. He was not fond of letting that ever happen.

 

Second, Steve was going to go insane.

 

“Eyes on Natasha?” Steve’s comms crackled to him. “Tony, do you see them?”

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., baby girl, let’s work with something here.” He asked the A.I. instead of responding to Rogers. He needed something. _Anything_.

 

“Scanning, boss. Found three figures.”

 

“Shit.” Tony cursed, flying down to the location FRIDAY was showing. Vision followed, moving as fast as he was. “Status?”

 

“Unsure, boss. Scans show they aren’t moving.”

 

“Fuck.” Tony cursed again. “Steve, we’re going in for them. Get the quinjet ready.”

 

“Natasha’s not responding. Tony–”

 

“I need you to trust me, Rogers. Give a few moments to search with Vision.”

 

To his surprise and possibly relief, Steve doesn’t reply.

 

It doesn’t take long to find them, although he finds one human figure instead of three. Bruce was coughing by the side, but otherwise looking fine – the Hulk always made sure of that. “Hey buddy, you doing alright?”

 

“Wanda and Nat.” Bruce croaked out, his throat dry from all the dust of the debris. “Find them first. I... I dropped them...”

 

“Found Wanda.” Came Vision’s reply. He was holding the girl in his arms, and she had cuts on her face, but perhaps the bleeding wound coming from her jacket was the one they should be worried about. “But Ms Romanoff needs more assistance.”

 

Shit. Even from here, he could see her broken form. He flew over as Vision carried Wanda and Bruce got up. Fuck, he could see her lying in a pool of her own blood. “FRIDAY, I need a scan.”

 

“Head injury, she needs an immediate blood transfusion. Possibly a few broken ribs.”

 

“But she’s still alive, right?” Because to him, she looked bad. He had never seen Red like that before, and he wasn’t even sure he should move her. She usually somersaulted her way out of everything.

 

“Yes, boss.”

 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, then Bruce came over, his training kicking in. He paled at the sight of Natasha, then scrambled to prod her gently. “We need to get them both back. I can take care of myself.”

 

“Where’s your green friend?” They could use him now.

 

“I don’t know, I woke up as me.” Bruce replied. 

 

“And the Abomination?”

 

“Gone.” They looked around, only seeing debris. 

 

“Ok.” Tony nodded. They were alive. Good first mission in, all things considering. “Steve, we’re going to need the quinjet.” 

 

“Are they okay?” Steve demanded through his radio. 

 

“Just get the jet ready. We’re going up.”

 

“Um...” Bruce looked around. “We need something to stop the bleeding, at least. Can we use Wanda’s jacket?”

 

The girl was still out cold, but Vision couldn’t see any other way they could help Natasha, so he compiled, helping Bruce take Wanda’s red jacket off. The scientist did the best he could, careful not to hurt Natasha as he transported the jacket to her head wound. 

 

“Your taxi is here.” Another voice filled the room, as Sam landed with a soft thud. He frowned, surveying the damages. “Dude, you didn’t say they were unconscious. Steve is going to freak and– oh shit!”

 

Seeing the blood on the floor, Sam cut the jokes, ready to fly again. They needed to transport them both to the quinjet and to medical. 

 

“Ok, get Bruce.” Tony ordered, his face plate down as he got ready to carry Natasha. “Vision has Wanda.”

 

“Natasha?”

 

“Alive.” 

 

“Ok, that’s bad.” Sam winced. “You sure you can handle it?”

 

“Let’s go.” Tony nodded, and they lifted. He was trying real hard not to accidentally move Natasha too much, considering she had a few broken bones. 

 

Midway up, she stirred, groaning, and he glanced down at her, concentrating on lifting her carefully. “Talk to me, Red.”

 

Natasha’s head was pounding – was that a jacket tied around her _head_? – and she’s pretty sure her ribs were cracked with how it hurt to breathe. “Ugh.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Tony laughed softly. She’s going to be ok. They all were. 

 

There was a rush of activity as they flew in the quinjet, with the remaining Avengers scrambling to get the casualties. Steve stood worriedly, helping Vision get Wanda settled, before turning to get Nat. She was hanging on to Tony’s metal suit, her red hair stained dark red with blood and he could tell from her face that she was in pain. 

 

“Nat!” Steve cried, running over. Shit, nobody said she was this bad. Natasha’s face crumbled at the sight of Steve, in pain and relief as she let Clint help her down on one of the quinjet’s benches. 

 

“Steve?” She mumbled, her head hurting. She’s not going to go sappy here in front of her friends, but she would very much wish to kiss him now. 

 

“So, you came back in one piece.” He smiled, relieved. She was talking, so at least there’s that. 

 

“Captain’s orders.” She smiled weakly, letting him kiss her forehead softly. She wasn’t even mad that Clint was grinning like an idiot at the side.

 

“Head wounds bleed a lot, so you’ll be fine. A concussion, at most.” The archer accessed, wrapping her wound with some bandages in the first aid kit. “Anything broken?”

 

“Probably a few ribs.” Natasha replied. Ow, yup. She was glad Steve hadn’t hugged her. Being carried by Iron Man in a bridal style up in the air had done a few things to her ribs. Clint sighed, then hooked her up with an IV drip they had stocked up on the quinjet in case of emergencies. Painkillers would have to do for now, and knowing Nat, he should get in a sedation so she could rest. 

 

Steve saw her wincing, and frowned. He should have been the one there. He had a shield, and he could have protected Wanda too. But they were all safe now, and they got Sitwell. The base was gone, the explosion made sure of that, and Hydra agents captured – Hill had clean up on that. 

 

“Get checked at medical.” Clint nodded. He was going to leave them alone otherwise he might be in the middle of a love fest. “Ok, I’m leaving. Be gentle with her, cap. She’s going to pass out from the painkillers at any moment, anyway.”

 

He left before he could see the middle finger Natasha had raised. Steve laughed, then held her hand and kissed her fingertips, which seemed like the only safe place on her body for now. “You scared me.”

 

“Really, Rogers?”

 

“When you didn’t answer.” He paused, meeting her eyes. He had a mini heart attack. It took all in him not to jump off the quinjet and run back to look for her. But Tony asked him to trust in him, and maybe he knew that he had to stay up while they worked on the drive that Natasha took.... she wasn’t even asked to find it. His girlfriend was _incredibly_ smart. “I love you, you know that?”

 

“I do know that.” She smiled, and he leaned down to give her a soft kiss, carefully avoiding her ribs. “My head hurts.” She admitted. 

 

“Oh.” He pulled back, nearly jumping off. 

 

“Come back.” She whined. Oh god, she really was turning into a sap. Maybe it was the sedation in the drip...

 

He chuckled, but stayed close to her, grasping her hand. “I guess you’re stuck with me.”

 

She hums in agreement, her eyes heavy. It was getting harder to stay awake now, but she wanted to be conscious just a little while longer. “I love you, too.” 

 

“I know.” It’s her favourite sound in the world, his laugh. He gave her another peck on her lips, although she’s not sure if she’s really awake enough to register it.

 

It’s the last thing she felt, before her eyes betrayed her and shut, as sleep pulled her under.

 

* * *

 

They are cleared from medical in a day, probably because Natasha was adamant that she hated hospitals and doctors, and because Wanda didn’t even have to stay overnight. The younger girl was purely exhausted from using her powers, which Natasha was proud of. With a little more training, Wanda would be quite unstoppable. 

 

Her ribs weren’t broken, just bruised, and her head injury was mostly superficial. A lucky day for all of them, as the doctor said. Even Shuri was quite impressed by the minimal injuries, as the young scientist promised to upgrade their weapons, before disappearing with Stark and Peter for some science fun.

 

Speaking of Peter, his training would have to wait. The younger boy was disappointed, but he was quite excited to go back to school again to see his friends, and admitted that a break would do them all good. He was a sweet kid, showing up at medical with a bouquet of flowers he got with Shuri for her. Something about wanting to give his new mentor something nice, which Natasha took gratefully.

 

The drive had all the Hydra bases and plans, including their backups and future projects. Sitwell’s locked in the world’s most secure facility, and for once, the Raft was used properly. They’ll get someone to grill him later, but Steve made sure Hill didn’t get Natasha – she needed a rest. They all did, and he hadn’t told her, but he was planning a vacation. Just the two of them, no Sam or Bucky to tease them relentlessly.

 

Hydra was gone, and they’ve earned it. The Abomination was dead. They did a full sweep of the base and found nothing, not even a body. He simply exploded out of existence. 

 

Betty doesn’t blame herself. After all, she did try to save him. But Hydra’s greed and his own yearning to beat the Hulk for once had sealed his fate. As for her father, she's not allowed to visit him, but it's for the best. She's not proud of what he did, but she knew he wanted to find her. She doesn't even know if they told him she was alive, but maybe she'll try to get SHIELD to let her see him. Last they heard, Bruce was reconciling with Betty, and she'd be okay. 

 

As for Bruce, Steve had something to talk to him about. He owed him, for coming to Wanda’s aid during the Accords hearing. And twice more for keeping an eye on Natasha. If the Hulk hadn’t carried and shield Wanda and Nat from the blast... 

 

He wasn’t even going to think about that.

 

On his way to the lab though, he spotted Betty and Bruce talking. Bruce was working on some fancy equipment Shuri had showed him, and to his surprise, Betty was sitting on top of the work bench, laughing gently. He had never seen Bruce so relaxed with the companionship of someone else in the lab before. The scientist barely even liked it when Tony ate his snacks close by, because Tony lived dangerously on the edge when it came to working with a man who could transform into the Hulk in a matter of seconds. 

 

“The Avengers, huh? I’m surprised that you haven’t locked yourself in a room yet.” Betty smiled, and Steve could see why Bruce really liked her. 

 

“Trust me, I wanted to when I first met Tony.” 

 

“You’ve changed.” Betty observed, then her eyes widened in horror when Bruce looked shattered. She quickly explained. “But not in a bad way. A good, confident way.”

 

“Should I say thank you?”

 

“You should most definitely say that.”

 

Steve felt semi awkward watching them smile shyly at each other. In a way, they did sort of suit one another. He decided to step in, and cleared his throat, making Bruce jump away and Betty off the table. “Um, hi. Sorry to interrupt, I was just looking for Bruce.”

 

“Oh, I should go.” Betty gathered her things, flustered. “See you at dinner?”

 

“Of course.” Bruce watched her go, aware of Steve’s eyes on him. He looked down awkwardly, blushing. “Something wrong?”

 

“Nah.” Steve decided he shouldn’t look so serious. Bruce was still his friend, and he was here to thank him anyway. “You should most definitely ask her out.”

 

Bruce chuckled, going back to his things. “What makes you so sure she’ll say yes?”

 

“Well, you two looked cosy there.” Steve cleared his throat again, feeling a little awkward. The last time he did this, Bruce ended up trying his shot with Natasha, and in a huge turn of events, Nat’s his girl now... “And um, I don’t know her that well, but she’s definitely into you.”

 

“The last time you told me this, you ended up dating the girl.” Bruce said, eyeing him sceptically. “Are you going to do that again?”

 

“Oh god, no!” Steve cried out in alarm. Oh shit, what was his doing? Natasha would have died of laughter, and he’d never hear the end of it. “I just meant, you should try to get her back again. You know, like old times.” He covered up lamely.

 

“I’m just messing with you, Steve.” Bruce bit his lip, and the awkwardness returned. “So, why are you here?”

 

Yeah, he’s messing this up. Steve sighed, returning to his original plan. “I wanted to thank you.”

 

“For?”

 

“Well, for turning up to help us win over the Accords. And then for helping to save Nat and Wanda.”

 

“Oh.” Bruce frowned. “I don’t think I helped them much, I mean Nat’s still injured. Where is she?”

 

“She’s sleeping. They made her take some drowsy pills to get her head injury sorted out.” Steve replied. 

 

“Couldn’t trust her to stay rested?”

 

“Couldn’t trust me to make her stay down.” 

 

It came out a little dirtier than expected, but Bruce laughed. “I’m glad she’s happy. I’m sorry, Steve. I shouldn’t have left like that and whatever happened with me and Nat, it’s over. I promise.”

 

“Hey, I’m here to say thank you to you for saving her. You’re still a great friend. Bruce.” Steve placed a hand on the scientist’s shoulder warmly. “I know, it’s just...” He trailed off, feeling himself go slightly red. “Sometimes I can’t believe it took me so long to get together with her. We were both on the Helicarrier when we met her, remember?”

 

He remembered the wind in their faces, and the curiosity he had for all the new technology and things going around. And even after all these years, he still remembers, with her red hair in short curls and her firm, confident tone she carried herself with. 

 

“Of course.” Bruce placed his tools down on the work bench, nodding. “Well, you two look happy. No hard feelings though?”

 

“No hard feelings.” Steve echoed back, stretching his hand out in front of him. Bruce shook it firmly, and they both smiled. 

 

He hadn’t really found much in common with Bruce over their time spent in the Avengers, probably because the scientist was always hanging out with Tony, and Steve hadn’t known a clue about whatever science they were doing. But he was still part of the team, and maybe he could start to get to know him better. And he shouldn’t be jealous of Bruce. Natasha loved him, and he knew that.

 

Always.

 

* * *

 

_Epilogue_

“If you didn’t kiss me in front of all the reporters, we wouldn’t be doing this.” 

 

Steve chuckled as he opened the curtains. The view was stunning; the ocean was blue and sparkling under the sun, the waves gently crashing against the soft sand. He could still feel the heavenly sensation of warm sand beneath their feet, like walking on a soft bed of flour. 

 

But nothing compared to the view he got to admire everyday sleeping next to Natasha. Her red hair was piled messily into a bun on top of her head, and she didn’t have any makeup on, but she was still the most stunning woman he had ever seen. He’d have his breath taken away every time he looked at her, and it was alright with him.

 

“Are you complaining? Where else would you like to go?” He returned to their bed where she tucked her feet on top of his lap, lazing on the pile of pillows she had hogged.  

 

“I’m not complaining. Tony was generous enough to offer us a fully paid trip to Bali.” Natasha grinned, allowing him to pull her closer until her head was on his chest. “But it’s your fault we can’t go anywhere else. Do you know how much paper work Hill has been throwing me? She said it’s to make up for PR having to do damage control on every tabloid about us.”

 

“My fault?” He teased, pressing a soft kiss on the crown of her head. “I remember you tugging me down.”

 

“It’s your fault you’re so smooth, Rogers.” She nuzzled her head into his chest, sighing softly. She could stay here all day. Maybe the paparazzi wasn’t so bad after all, if they could enjoy the privacy of this villa all to themselves. 

 

“I wish we could stay here forever.” He admitted. He was perfectly content here, but their vacation wasn’t going to last forever. They had a team to train, and SHIELD was back and running. 

 

“We could.” She said as he played with her hair. It was ridiculously longer now, and she was meaning to cut it. But Steve liked playing with the loose strands that escaped her messy bun, and maybe she liked the way he touched her, so intimately that only he did. 

 

“You’re training the kid.” He reminded, taking off her elastic band. She was always the prettiest with her hair loose around her shoulders. “And I’m training Bucky.”

 

“Did he like that?” She laughed, shaking her hair out. It was still frizzy from their extended swim in the salty sea the day before. “Bet he complained.”

 

“What does he know?” Steve chuckled. Bucky would only be allowed back in the field after SHIELD evaluations, but Steve had stepped in to assure Hill that they’ll make sure he was doing fine. “He would rather let me spar him than go through SHIELD’s agent training.”

 

“Ok.” Natasha agreed, mumbling into his shirt. “We should go get changed and visit the town. I promised Wanda I’d get her some jewellery.” 

 

“You spoil her.” He didn’t want to move, and he had a feeling she didn’t either. 

 

“Talk about yourself! She asked for ice cream and you ran three blocks to get it for her.”

 

“Hospital food is terrible!” He laughed, and she followed, nodding. “No, we can go later. Stay in bed.”

 

“Again? Steve–”

 

He attacked her neck playfully, and she knew she’d be covered with marks the next day. “Stay in bed.”

 

“You’re awfully demanding, Rogers.”

 

“You love it.” 

 

She paused as she let his lips claim hers, igniting a deepening kiss as he caressed her gently, undressing her robe again. But she’s not complaining. They’ll have all the time in the world. The Avengers were back, everyone was happy, and most of all, she had Steve. 

 

She’ll do this all over again, in a heartbeat, if it meant that she could be next to Steve. 

 

“I love you.” Natasha whispered, looking into Steve’s blue orbs, stopping for a minute. 

 

His smile, bright and welcoming, is her favourite thing in the world. “I love you too.” He said, giving her another kiss. 

 

“Always.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long journey, but this is finally the end. I've enjoyed every moment of it, and this finishes my first fic up on here! Thank you for all your reviews, your comments, and love for this. See you again soon :)


End file.
